


The Nature of Falling

by ShinjiShazaki



Series: The Nature of Fire [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Game(s), enough to sell me on a story idea, the pining Edelgard does in game for Byleth is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: Rebuilding after a war: the right and duty of the victor and those who support them.Or, how Byleth Eisner and Edelgard von Hresvelg handle their own desires, anxieties, and engagement in the midst of dealing with the world they intend to shape.





	1. prologue: rising, setting

**Author's Note:**

> Soft moments before a victory: the base to build a future on.
> 
> Or, when and how Byleth and Edelgard confess, before a story begins.

It dawned on Byleth slowly, how heavy five years could weigh on someone. Edelgard’s fierce embrace started it, and the welcome from the rest of the Black Eagles helped it along. By the time the sun had set and Edelgard was showing her to a room to sleep in, the weight of it had firmly settled on her shoulders.

“I’ll have something better prepared as soon as possible, Professor,” Edelgard said, opening the door and stepping inside. She smiled slightly as she looked around the room. “It’s rather nostalgic, actually. Being together in a dormitory room.”

Byleth said nothing, holding her tongue as she watched Edelgard slowly move around the room. Her stride was the same as she’d always known it, each step taken with purpose and her head constantly held high. Her horned crown, crimson armor, and white-lined scarlet cape gave a grander, more regal air to every movement. It was then that Byleth finally saw the age that had been added to Edelgard’s face, how the softness of her cheeks was almost gone and how lines were already settling in around her eyes.

“I was really gone for five years,” Byleth said quietly.

Edelgard turned to face her, blinking several times. She said, “You can’t possibly have forgotten that after meeting everyone today, Professor. Are you feeling all right?”

“No, said Byleth. “I left all of you alone for five years. _You_, alone, when I meant to walk with you. I’m not all right with that.”

“None of us thought you’d disappeared on purpose,” Edelgard protested.

“That’s not my point.” She want into the room, closing the door firmly behind her, and moved to take Edelgard’s hands. Though Edelgard froze up, eyes widening, she eventually let Byleth lift them, hold them steady.

“I left you without saying I care for you,” Byleth said, voice even. “I’m not okay with that. I’m not comfortable with you not knowing that I care for you and thinking I was dead for five years.”

“Professor, I—I _knew_ you were alive,” Edelgard said, a blush rising on her face. “I was certain of—could—could you repeat what you just said?” Her blush traveled up to her ears when Byleth let go of her hands to take her face in hand instead.

“I care for you,” Byleth said. “I want you to know that.”

Edelgard stared. She let out a faint laugh and leaned into one of Byleth’s hands, saying, “Professor, if I didn’t know you I would think you were teasing me.”

“What? Why?”

“Your face is so mild,” she replied, reaching up to lightly set her fingers on Byleth’s cheeks. “It’s not at all what you’d expect to see on someone confessing their feelings. And with how detached you can seem sometimes, it wouldn’t be a stretch to think you’re simply teasing me.”

“But I’m not. I mean it—I care for you, Edelgard.”

“I know.” She took a deep breath as her blush grew worse. She glanced down, but met Byleth’s gaze when she said, “I care for you as well, Byleth. I’m—it’s actually quite a relief to hear you say this. I had…for the longest time I worried my feelings would be unrequited.”

“They’re requited,” Byleth said, starting to smile. The smile faded from confusion when Edelgard’s fingers moved to her chin.

“Could,” said Edelgard, “could you close your eyes? For just a moment, my teacher.”

She closed her eyes without hesitation. Still, she could not help but to open them again when Edelgard leaned in and kissed her so gently, kissed her so sweetly. Edelgard drew back quickly, both of their faces aflame. The sight of the blush on Byleth’s face made Edelgard burst into giggles.

“I never thought I would see you so flustered, Professor,” she said with a smile. She went still, shoulders stiff, when Byleth kissed her again. The tension in her lessened with each kiss Byleth gave her, and when she paused to breathe she wrapped her arms around her.

“I missed you so much,” Edelgard whispered, hiding her face in the curve of Byleth’s shoulder. “More than I can explain, I missed you.”

“I’m here,” Byleth said. “I won’t disappear again.”

“I would certainly hope not,” Edelgard said in a shaking laugh. She closed her hands tight in the fabric of Byleth’s coat, neither of them letting go for a long, long while.

————

There was never an opportune moment to give Edelgard the ring. It was always in Byleth’s coat pocket, every waning day of the war, and there it stayed when she and Edelgard faced down the Immaculate One. It was there when she collapsed, when her heart began beating, and when she properly woke again after the battle.

She was in a bed in a room she knew to be in Edelgard’s quarters in Enbarr, tucked under soft covers and a warm blanket. Her coat was draped over the headboard, its pockets within reach. With heavy arms and unsteady hands, Byleth tugged her coat down and went through her pockets until she found the ring. She settled on her back, blinking slowly, and lifted the ring to look at it in the moonlight coming in through the windows.

The platinum band and dark jewels caught the moonlight, glimmering as she turned the ring this way and that. It was without blemish or scratch; the sight of it let her sigh in relief. She closed her hand around the ring and set it down on her chest. The thought of putting the ring on Edelgard’s hand came to her then, so vivid that she smiled immediately. The way her chest tightened and began to throb, though, made her choke and gasp for breath.

“_Professor_?”

Pressing down hard on her chest, Byleth turned in time to see Edelgard hurry through a half-open door, dressed only in a nightgown with her hair left loose to shine in the moonlight. The tightness and throbbing in Byleth’s chest grew worse, and as Edelgard came to sit beside her she felt pounding motion under her hand.

“Are you all right?” Edelgard asked.

“Do I have a _heartbeat_?” Byleth asked in turn.

Edelgard boggled at her. At length, she said, “Yes, you have a heartbeat. Is that not usually the case for you?”

“It _wasn’t_.” She grimaced, pushing down on her chest again.

“Professor, _please_ stop that,” said Edelgard, reaching out to take her hand. “Your heart is in perfect condition as far as I’ve heard, and I’ve been checking regularly. I would like to keep it that way now that we’ve won.”

The grimace fell from Byleth’s face. She raised her brows, pushing herself up into sitting properly, and asked, “‘Won’?”

“We’ve won,” Edelgard replied, smiling as she enfolded Byleth’s hand in hers. “We’ve set the world to changing, Professor. Humanity is finally free of the church and the children of the goddess.” She lifted Byleth’s hand to kiss her knuckles. “I can barely believe it, to be honest, but…you and I managed it. I owe this victory to you.”

“This isn’t where it ends, is it?”

“Of course not,” she chuckled. “The world still has to be built back up and I have to keep my promises to make Fódlan better. There’s still so much ahead of us.”

For the first time in her life, Byleth understood what it meant to have her heart skip a beat. She smiled slightly and asked, “‘Us’?”

“Us,” said Edelgard. “I know you’re exhausted—you finally _look_ exhausted for the first time I’ve known you, but…but I’ve waited these five days you’ve been sleeping to ask this. Will you stay with me, come what may?”

“‘Come what may’?” Byleth echoed, smile curving to a smirk. The smirk vanished when Edelgard kissed her knuckles again.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said, “I need you. Please tell me you’ll stay.”

Byleth’s smile returned. She gently took her hand back to open it. She held out her open hand, offering up the ring that had been tucked in her palm.

“I’ve been wanting to give you this for weeks, El,” she said. “Please take it.”

“You called me ‘El,’” Edelgard said, her voice little more than a whisper. She took the ring carefully, looking at it in the moonlight. A blush rose on her face as she put the ring on her bare, scarred left hand, darkening when Byleth took her hand in both of hers.

“It’s too beautiful a ring for hands as rough as mine, really,” Edelgard murmured.

“You still put it on, you know.”

“I know,” she chuckled. “This is all I’ve wanted for so long—something that lets me know you’ve _wanted_ to be with me even into the future.”

“I do,” said Byleth. “I want to be with you from now on. Come what may.”

“Come what may,” Edelgard said, smiling. She bowed her head to kiss Byleth’s hands, one after the other. “To _know_ I have my partner and equal with me now is—it means more than I can say. You really are my light in the darkness, Professor. My—Byleth.”

“_Your_ Byleth?” she asked, smirk finally returned.

“You will forget I said that. I simply—I simply meant to use your name instead of your title.”

“I know. But I don’t want to forget it if that means you don’t call me yours again.”

Edelgard, blush a fiery crimson, raised a brow. She asked, “You’re all right with me saying that?”

“I am.”

“Then…you’re mine.”

“I am.” She squeezed Edelgard’s hand, leaning close to kiss her properly. Heart throbbing, she murmured, “I love you, El. Of course I’m yours.”

Edelgard froze a moment, but soon hummed pleasantly. She kissed Byleth again and said, “And I am yours, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pair of scenes to set the stage for where the story begins and let me get used to their voices and speech. I really couldn't resist the urge for flowery language and Edelgard being an absolute wreck for Byleth.


	2. retrograde; the order of all things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery following a battle: a time to start something new.
> 
> Or, Byleth’s place in Enbarr and in the eyes of new nobles as a teacher and Edelgard’s fiancee.

It took longer than expected to recover her strength after the battle with the Immaculate One, even with five days’ worth of uninterrupted sleep. Byleth did not take too much displeasure from it, as it gave her time to become relatively used to the heartbeat now in her chest. The fact that Edelgard managed to fit in time every day to dote on her as she rested helped keep her in bed as Manuela prescribed.

“You look significantly better than this morning, Professor,” Edelgard said on the evening of her third day of bedrest.

“I finally feel like I can hold a sword again,” Byleth said in between mouthfuls of stew.

“There’s no need for that at the moment,” Edelgard said. “It can wait until after you’ve fully recovered.”

Byleth hesitated in putting her spoon in her mouth. She asked, “Has a report come in about trouble?”

“No, that’s not what I mean. I’d planned on waiting until you were out of bed before bringing this up, but I was hoping you would take a teaching position again.”

Byleth looked at her with the slightest raise of her brows. She said, “I’d prefer to stay with you, El.”

“No, I—” She sighed. “I apologize, I’m not being clear. The position is here in Enbarr at the imperial academy. Those who slither in the dark still have to be dealt with and I need someone I trust to teach the next generation of officers. You would stay here with me.” Face flushing, looking away, she quietly added, “I certainly wouldn’t send my fiancee away to teach at a distant academy like Garreg Mach.”

“Oh. Then yes, I’ll do that.”

Edelgard sputtered with laughter and asked, “Do you always accept teaching positions so readily, Professor?”

“I think I will now,” Byleth replied, eating another spoonful. “I like teaching.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your help with this.”

“And it’s not just because you want a reason to keep calling me ‘Professor,’ yes?” She smirked when Edelgard went red.

“I’ll have you know it has nothing to do with my admittedly awful habits,” Edelgard said. “If anything, it’s to help you.”

“What?”

She hesitated. She sighed. She looked down to her bare hands, turning the platinum ring round her finger. She grew silent and went still.

“El?” Byleth said.

“I took the men who led the insurrection from their positions shortly after being named emperor,” said Edelgard, “and recently replaced them either with people who worked to earn the position or with nobles who pledged their allegiance to me. And I announced our engagement to them this morning. Naturally, all of them congratulated me and wished you a quick recovery. And, naturally, Hubert told me this afternoon that at least one of the new ministers started whispering behind my back the moment I turned away.”

The idea of a heart sinking had been utterly foreign to Byleth until that moment. With one hard thump, her heart sank low in her chest and nearly into her stomach. It was close enough that her quickened heartbeat ran against it and made it twist.

“Because of me?” she asked.

“Because of their ridiculous lingering prejudices,” Edelgard said, quick and firm as she looked up. “Despite their pledge to the cause, they continue to only bother counting your history as a mercenary, as if it discounts your talent or wisdom or beauty or—” She stopped short and cleared her throat. “Or any of the things that made me accept your ring in the first place.”

“And being a professor will stop the whispering?”

“It will help, yes.” She reached out, hesitating for just a moment before setting her hand on Byleth’s knee. “I do want you to teach and pass your knowledge to new students. Whispering won’t change the answer I already gave you.”

Byleth nodded, saying, “My answer’s still the same, too.” She thought, and then asked, “So the nobility’s really like this? Still?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I don’t blame you for starting a war to get rid of them, then.”

Edelgard laughed, and the bright, clear sound was more than enough to lift Byleth’s heart back up.

————

There had been a fervent, oddly public discussion about where Byleth would stay once she was allowed out of bed longer than a few hours at a time. Hubert had strongly suggested the quarters immediately adjacent to Edelgard’s own, citing propriety before marriage. It made the conversation veer off course into a discussion about the wedding and when it should occur, Dorothea and Ferdinand arguing on every detail. It went on long enough to wholly drain Edelgard’s patience, and she pulled Byleth away without saying another word to the others.

“This isn’t up for debate,” she said when they reached her quarters. “We’re engaged. It would be more improper for you to _not_ stay in my quarters, and the last thing we need is someone spreading a rumor that we’re in the midst of some argument.”

“Does that mean I get to sleep in your bed now?” Byleth asked after closing the door behind them.

Edelgard froze, going stiff from head to toe. Fumbling her words, she said, “That’s—that’s certainly—I mean, that is—it would be fine, but…Professor, I can’t let you sleep with me when you still need rest. I don’t want—I would feel terrible if I woke you with one of my night terrors.”

“How often are you having them?” When Edelgard hesitated, she reached out to take her left hand. “You can tell me.”

“Most nights,” Edelgard admitted. “Since our fight with Rhea.” She shook her head and looked at their hands when she said, “Since I thought I lost you again. The imagery—of you, of my siblings—it’s getting mixed up in my head now.”

“Then wouldn’t it help if I was there?” Byleth asked. “So you know where I am right away?” Because Edelgard hesitated again, she lifted their hands to kiss her wrist. “You’d have to shake me very hard to wake me up.”

“Lately, yes.” She smiled, saying, “It’s a bit of a struggle to get you up in the morning.”

“And I would stay asleep until you shook me,” said Byleth. “Which means I’d be there if you woke from a terror.”

“You’re making more of an argument for this than I expected, Professor.”

“I want to be near you, Edelgard. I’d want to be near you even if we weren’t engaged.” She smiled as she said, “And your bed looks very comfortable.”

“I suppose it is more comfortable than the one you’ve been in.”

“May I join you, then?”

Edelgard let her breath out in a slow, faint laugh. She asked, “What would you do if I said ‘no’?”

“Go back to my bed and ask again when it looks like you’ll say yes.”

She laughed properly, bringing her hands up to Byleth’s face, and said, “I’m saying ‘yes’ now, my teacher. And I ask that you go rest there for a while. You look rather tired.”

“Listening to Ferdinand argue about anything is exhausting,” Byleth said, sighing through her nose. She leaned down slightly when Edelgard tapped her cheeks, meeting her for a kiss. They both lingered, Edelgard’s fingers feather-light on Byleth’s face. She kept her hands where they were when they pulled away from each other, eyes on Byleth’s while she ran her thumbs over her cheeks.

“I apologize,” Edelgard said, such sudden force in her voice that Byleth leaned back.

“For what?”

“I want to spend more time with you now that you’re doing better, but there are meetings I have to attend.” She frowned slightly and said, “I don’t want to keep putting you to bed like a sickly child. I want you at my side.”

Byleth thought. She leaned down to kiss Edelgard again, lingering longer than before. Only when Edelgard put uncertain hands on her shoulders did she straighten up.

“Then I just have to be done recovering,” Byleth said, nodding once.

“Professor,” Edelgard said, “with all due respect, recovering isn’t something you can simply be ‘done with.’ Even with _your_ hardiness, you need time.”

“Two more days. I’ll be fine in two days.”

Edelgard raised a brow. She asked, “Is this another one of your jokes that are impossible to read when your face is so mild?”

“It’s a promise I intend to keep. Give me just two more days of rest and then I can be at your side.”

She watched Byleth’s face for a time, eventually saying, “You’re serious?”

Byleth nodded. “If I’m allowed to rest in your bed now, I’m certain that’s all I’ll need.”

Edelgard sighed, smiled, and said, “Then it’s fortunate that it’s your bed now, my—Byleth. Please go rest. I’ll try to end this next meeting early so we have some time to ourselves before dinner.”

“Tea?” Byleth asked.

“I’ll bring some Bergamot back with me, Professor.”

Byleth smiled, gave Edelgard a final kiss before she left, and put herself firmly in bed. Though it took an effort to wake her when Edelgard returned, there was significantly less grogginess in her as they sat down for tea. When Edelgard left and returned for the last time in the day, bringing dinner with her, she hesitated at the brightness in Byleth’s eyes.

“If the quality of the bed impacts how well you rest to _this_ degree, I wish you’d asked to share my bed sooner,” she said, handing a covered bowl to Byleth.

“It’s more comfortable than I expected,” said Byleth, taking the cover off the bowl to find creamy pasta.

“Professor,” Edelgard said after Byleth began eating. “Perhaps I should sleep in the bed you’ve been using.”

Byleth looked at her blankly and swallowed her food. “You won’t get a good night’s sleep in that bed. Especially if you have a terror.”

Edelgard said nothing, instead toying with her food.

After a moment of thought, she asked, “Do you not want to share your bed?”

She went still, lips pressed together. Taking a deep breath, she said, “I do want to share my bed with you. I’ve just never shared my bed with anyone. _Anyone_, even my siblings when we were young.”

“What about your parents? I bunked with Jeralt a few times when I was little.”

“Not even them. It wasn’t becoming of a princess, even one so low in birth position.” She cleared her throat quietly and said, “And I certainly don’t know how _this_ sort of—sharing a bed is done.”

“We just go to sleep,” Byleth said. “There’s nothing special to it.”

Edelgard looked at her. Byleth looked back, and she tilted her head at the sight of the blush that began to creep across Edelgard’s face. For a few moments more, she watched Edelgard’s growing embarrassment without a shred of comprehension. As understanding dawned on her, her heart skipped and began to pound. She frowned and pushed down on her chest.

“Professor, please don’t do that,” Edelgard said, reaching out to take Byleth’s hand from her chest. “With how badly you’re blushing, I’d expect your heart is going faster than usual.”

“I’m blushing?”

“Yes, all the way down to your chest.”

“Yours goes up to your ears.”

“They sting rather badly right now.” She began to let go of Byleth’s hand, but stopped short. Instead, she put their hands on the small table and set her hand over Byleth’s.

“I apologize,” she said. “It appears I was making an assumption about why you asked to share my bed.”

“No, I do want to have sex with you.” Her ears began to sting as Edelgard went fully crimson and stared at her with wide eyes and parted lips. She turned their hands about to lace their fingers together and said, “Not right now, El. I’d probably fall asleep in the middle of it.”

The giggle that popped out of Edelgard’s mouth was bright enough that she quickly put her free hand over her mouth to muffle the ones that followed. Through her fingers, she laughed, “Professor! Even if you’re blushing, your face is too mild for what you’re saying!”

“Is it?”

“_Yes_!” Edelgard giggled. “Professor, for heaven’s sake!”

Byleth smiled as she continued to giggle. When she began to grow calm, she took Edelgard’s hand in both of hers to take off her glove. She lifted her hand to kiss her rough palm, her callused fingers, her scarred knuckles and skin. By the time she lifted her head, Edelgard was fully quiet.

“I just want to sleep in your bed with you, Edelgard,” said Byleth. “Right now, I mean.”

“I understand. Still, I apologize for making an assumption about your goals in asking to move to my bed now.”

Byleth nodded, kissing her palm again, and asked, “Then you’ll sleep in your bed with me tonight?”

Edelgard sighed a laugh, nodded, and murmured, “I will, yes.” She gestured to their bowls, saying, “Please eat, my teacher. I’m tired enough to go to bed once we’re done.”

She nodded again and let go of Edelgard’s hand to eat. They ate in near silence, the quiet too comfortable to break until they had finished.

“Please get ready ahead of me,” Edelgard said. She stood, put her glove back on, and gathered the dishes. “I’ll be back shortly.”

Byleth watching her go before standing up and going deeper into the quarters to reach the bedroom. The bed at the back of the room was grand in every sense, from size to softness to the opulence of its bedding. Byleth sat on its edge after changing into sleeping clothes, eyes on a far, high window to take in the sight of rising moonlight. Footsteps drew her attention soon enough, Edelgard coming into the room.

“Professor,” she said, “I don’t suppose I could have your help?” She shrugged one shoulder after taking off her cape, saying, “It’s easier to have someone undo some things, but I don’t want to call in any servants at this time of day.”

“All right.” She stood, taking the cape to a mannequin Edelgard pointed to. She helped undo buckles and untied leather strings on the armor Edelgard kept hidden under her red clothing, taking each piece dutifully to the mannequin. The last item she took was the horned crown, and she took her time in arranging it on the mannequin because Edelgard, only wearing a cotton shift, blushed and shook her head when she tried to come back.

“Thank you, Professor,” Edelgard said while her back was turned. “It all weighs quite a lot at the end of the day.”

“You’re welcome.” She fiddled with the horns themselves and asked, “Does having your hair up like that make it harder to hear?”

“Not particularly. The crown needs a bit of extra support so it doesn’t dig into my ears, actually. And it can help muffle certain people in court when they start blathering.”

Byleth sighed, righting the crown again. “Is it still that bad with all your new ministers?”

“The nobility will always find a way to waste time in court. Ferdinand is proof enough of that, but at least he helps keep the others in line now. You can turn this way, Professor.”

She did so, seeing Edelgard standing in silken pajamas buttoned up to her throat. The exhaustion visible in her as she worked on undoing the braiding her hair was tied up in was enough to make Byleth smile and shake her head. She went to Edelgard and tapped her hands. Once Edelgard had lowered her hands, she began to undo the braids and ties.

“I can do this much,” she said. “But don’t ask me to braid your hair in the morning.”

“I wouldn’t trust you to braid my hair, my teacher,” Edelgard said, looking over her shoulder with a smile on her face. “_Your_ hair is always a bit of a mess.”

Byleth shrugged, combing Edelgard’s hair out with her fingers. Edelgard leaned into her touch, eyes closing, and hummed when she put a hand in her hair.

“Your hair is very soft,” Byleth said, moving her hand slowly.

“It’s the one thing I indulge in.” She struggled to suppress a yawn, eventually giving up and hiding it in her hands. “Let’s get some rest, Professor. Tomorrow will be just as long as today.”

Byleth nodded, taking her hand away and stepping back to let Edelgard climb into bed first. Though she let Edelgard settle on her side, the moment she’d settled next to her she brought her hand back to Edelgard’s hair. The way Edelgard stiffened made her pause.

“You seem to like playing with my hair,” Edelgard said with a breathy laugh. She relaxed as Byleth ran her fingers through her hair, settling more and more with each pass of her hand.

“It’s soft,” Byleth murmured. “And you like it when I do this.”

“I do,” she admitted. She curled up under the covers, head tilted to Byleth’s hand. “I didn’t expect it to be so nice.”

“Then I should do it more often.”

“I would like that,” Edelgard said, voice and words soft as her eyes closed. A moment passed before she mumbled, “Byleth?”

“Yes?”

“Sleep well.”

“You too.” When Edelgard had fallen asleep, she took her hand from her hair and set it down between them. She looked at Edelgard’s face, smooth with sleep, and listened to her quiet breathing. Though she settled, head finding the best spot on her pillow and covers drawn up to her chin, she did not close her eyes. She considered her hand before lifting the covers slightly.

When she put her hand down, it was atop Edelgard’s under the covers. Smiling, Byleth closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep.

————

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Professor?” Caspar asked two days later. He glanced at the others, standing round one of the broad, open courtyards used for training in the palace. His eyes lingered on Edelgard; she met his gaze and raised a brow. It drove him to fidgeting when he looked back to Byleth.

“I don’t want her majesty pissed at me,” he whispered to her. “But I don’t like pulling punches!”

“There’s no need to pull punches,” Byleth said. She turned and spun the training sword in her hands, feeling the muscles in her arms and back stretch and sting as they should. “We need to gauge what I can do at this point.” She looked at him after catching the sword following a quick toss, saying, “Just don’t aim for my head.”

He gave her a wary look as she continued to stretch her arms and shoulders with swings, slashes, and flips of the sword. Sighing, he said, “You’re sure acting like you haven’t been on bed rest, Professor. I don’t think I _could_ pull my hits.”

“I won’t, so I encourage you not to.” She flipped the sword a final time before taking up a stance. “When you’re ready, Caspar.”

He heaved a sigh, shook his head, and readied his training axe. He did not look at the others again, focused wholly on Byleth as he slowly adjusted his stance. Before he moved, Byleth looked at his feet. As he charged, axe high, she moved at an angle from where he started. She ducked forward, bringing her sword up and back over her shoulder. When he swung down, her blade was already up in a guard over her back. The axe glanced off the sword, and the force behind the blow carried Caspar in a stumble. Byleth turned before he recovered, bringing her sword up under her chin.

“You know better than to try to helm-split me,” she said, a trace of a smile on her face.

“Dammit,” he sighed. “That’s what I get for thinking you got slower for being in bed for a while.” He retreated and hefted his axe up once more. “C’mon, Professor, for real this time!”

“Very well,” she said, taking up her stance. She moved first, darting forward the moment his knees began to bend. He stopped short and made to swing at her at an angle, axehead aimed at her shoulder. She swept low and swung hard, catching the axe under its head on her sword and wrenching it out of Caspar’s startled grasp. Though he recovered quickly enough to aim several solid punches at her head and chest, she slipped away from or blocked each one. The last block led to a parry that left the tip of her sword against his chest.

“Dammit!” he groaned, but there was laughter in his voice. “One of these days, Professor! I’m gonna get a win on you!”

“Keep up with your training and you might,” Byleth said. She set a hand over her chest to feel her heartbeat, quick and strong. She hesitated, glancing at Edelgard, and did not push on her chest. Caspar, having retrieved his axe, followed her gaze. He propped his axe on one shoulder and put his free hand on his hip.

“Are we allowed to keep going?” he asked with a grin.

“That is up to the professor more than me, Caspar,” Edelgard replied.

“Yeah, but I’m not about to go beating on the emperor’s fiancee,” he said in turn. “That’s probably treasonous.”

“Caspar, you are not needing to go so far in your efforts,” Petra said. “Our professor is clearly quite peppery after her rest. Er—_peppy_?”

“Peppy,” Dorothea said to agree, smiling as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Petra’s ear. “What do you say, Professor? Up to a few more rounds to give us a show?”

“With Caspar, yes,” Byleth said. To Felix and his intense focus, she said, “Not with you yet.”

“I expect a duel when you’re up to speed,” he said. “Caspar and Sylvain don’t put up as good of a fight as you.”

“_I_ give you a run for your money,” Ferdinand protested.

“_You_ cry mercy in less than a minute with me,” Felix replied.

Byleth watched as Ferdinand blustered, and when he blustered even more vehemently when Caspar and Sylvain rattled off times when he cried mercy to them. She stood with her head tilted, chest growing tight when Dorothea joined in on the teasing. The sight of Edelgard hiding a chuckle behind one hand made the tightness grow worse. Frowning slightly, she put a hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat.

It was slower than when the sparring matches had ended, but just as strong. There was no change when she looked between them all, but the tightness in her chest lessened when Edelgard looked at her with a smile. She lowered her hand when she spotted Dorothea and her curious gaze, keeping still as she drew close.

“That’s a very interesting look on your face, Professor,” she said, quiet enough that she did not draw the arguing men’s attention. “I’d go so far as to call it sentimental.”

“If that’s what my chest getting tight when I look at all of you means, I suppose it’s that,” said Byleth.

Dorothea frowned and said, “Professor, do you know how difficult you’re making a future opera writer’s life?”

“What?”

“There’s a limit to stoicism, you know. It’s going to be very hard for someone to write an opera about you and Edie if you don’t loosen up a bit.”

For a moment, Byleth though to protest with how her body was more relaxed than it had been in months. The thought left her when Edelgard came to them.

“Why does it look like you’re admonishing my fiancee, Dorothea?” Edelgard asked with a wry smile.

“Because I _am_, Edie. Here she is with fondness in her face at the sight of us, and then she acts like a brick wall because she has so little common sense.”

Edelgard hummed, looking up at Byleth. Byleth looked back, no words finding a way to her tongue. Again Edelgard hummed, but it carried a laugh with it.

“Fortunately,” she said, “I know how to read my teacher’s behavior better than most. You really are fond of all of your students, Professor.”

It was a reassurance she hadn’t thought she needed, giving her peace of mind enough to say, “I am. I didn’t really have time to think about it during the war.”

Dorothea laughed. “And now you have all the time in the world for her majesty to teach you how to stop being a damn brick wall. At least around her.”

“How we show each other affection is our private business, Dorothea,” Edelgard said, raising a brow.

“For when you get to be private.” She turned to Byleth and patted her arm. “Maybe being a bit of a brick wall will be better in public, now that I think of it. It’ll help you come across as dignified.”

“Isn’t that better?” Byleth asked, looking between them.

“In public, yes,” said Edelgard, a pensive look on her face. “And that’ll come up sooner than later with you back on your feet.” She looked at Byleth, starting to reach for her hand as she said, “Perhaps we should adjourn your training and discuss—”

“Your majesty!”

She jerked her hand away just before Byleth could take hold of it, turning about. Lysithea and Linhardt were coming closer, Lysithea with eagerness in her face and her quick steps.

“Your majesty, Linhardt and I have something to show you!” Lysithea said.

“A breakthrough in our theories with Professor Hanneman,” Linhardt said when Edelgard looked at him. “Hubert said you might be available if you were still here.” He glanced at Byleth and said, “If we can pull you away from whatever it was you were doing with the professor.”

“It’s all right, Edelgard,” Byleth said when Edelgard turned to her. “I’ll just practice until I get tired or you get back, whichever’s first.”

“Very well,” Edelgard said, nodding once. She looked at Dorothea and added, “Do me a favor and don’t let them work her to exhaustion.”

“Your wish is my command, your majesty,” Dorothea said, grinning as she bowed.

“Thank you,” Edelgard chuckled. When she looked to Byleth, though, uncertainty replaced the humor in her eyes. She reached with her left hand, hesitated, and went wide-eyed when Byleth took hold of her hand. Byleth brought her hand up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles and the platinum ring.

“Until then,” Byleth murmured. She smiled faintly when Edelgard exhaled and the tension left her shoulders.

“Until then,” Edelgard replied. She turned their hands to kiss the underside of Byleth’s wrist, letting go slowly. She left with Lysithea and Linhardt then, leaving Byleth looking after her. Dorothea examined her face as she did, and eventually she heaved a sigh.

“Of course you’re obvious when it has to do with Edie,” she said.

“What?” She turned when Dorothea reached up and set both hands on her face.

“You have the most classical look of pining on your face right now. I’m sure you’re wishing you could’ve gone with her.”

“Well…yes. But she looked like she wanted to go alone, so I stayed.”

“That’s true. Do you know what theories Lin was talking about?”

“No,” Byleth admitted. “I haven’t heard any new theories from him or Hanneman. I have to assume it’s something to do with crests.”

“True,” Dorothea sighed. She hummed then, taking Byleth’s arm and guiding her from the square as Ferdinand shouted a challenge to Felix. She beckoned to Petra, leading Byleth to meet her halfway.

“It seems your recovery practice is being cut short, Professor,” Petra said, wincing when Ferdinand was knocked down almost instantly.

“Boys will always be boys,” Dorothea said, a smile on her face that was both fond and long-suffering. “I have a better idea, my dears. Why don’t we find Bernadetta and have a good old-fashioned tea party, girls only?”

“Oh!” Petra said, eyes lighting up. “Professor, please be saying yes! It has been so long since we had a tea party for fun! There are so many stories to be sharing now that we are at peace!”

“I’d be glad to,” Byleth said, tipping her head. She let Dorothea guide her onward, a smile on her face as Petra began to speak of the tea available to them.

————

When Edelgard told her that evening that she was expected before the court the next day, she had simply nodded. She stroked Edelgard’s hair when they went to bed, but she rolled onto her back once Edelgard’s breathing had evened out. She stayed awake for a relatively simple task: imagining the imperial court as a certain kind of battlefield.

High above, the ceiling was murky without moonlight. She looked through it, imagining a room with pomp and granduer to match certain chambers in Garreg Mach. Within the room she conjured up the image of grand tables, resplendent chairs, and a solitary throne to govern over all. Voices were an unknown, but she could hear their drones and drawls all the same.

In the dark and the quiet, Byleth let the sight and sound fill every inch of her mind. It became familiar within thirty minutes, and in doing so took away any tension in her. She rubbed her face with both hands, muffling a sigh in them, and stared up at the ceiling without drawing a new visual in her mind. Though she began to slow her breathing to fall asleep, a sound next to her made her refocus.

Beside her, Edelgard lay twitching and muttering. Fear was rising on her sleep face, worst when she flinched and whimpered, “_Byleth_.”

She turned and reached out with no hesitation, gathering Edelgard into her arms and holding her steady. When Edelgard started to thrash, she held onto her hands to keep her from striking anything.

“Edelgard,” she said. “Open your eyes. I’m here.”

Edelgard woke with as much force as her thrashing, taking a wracking gasp of air to breathe. She looked about, unfocused eyes darting, and struggled when she felt her hands being held tight.

“_El_,” Byleth said, squeezing her hands. “Look at me. Breathe.”

She took another gasp of air, blinking over and over. When she saw Byleth, she shrank back.

“I,” she said, “I ap—I apologize, Professor. Byleth. I—I didn’t mean—”

“Shh,” Byleth said. She let go of Edelgard’s hands to pull her closer, putting one hand on her back and cupping her cheek with the other. “I’m here. That was just a terror.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Edelgard said, breath hitching. She closed her shaking hands in Byleth’s shirt and pushed her head into Byleth’s hand. “I’m _sorry_—I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I hadn’t gone to sleep yet. It’s okay. You need to breathe, El.”

Edelgard nodded, breath hitching again before she could inhale properly. She lay there shaking from head to toe, hands white-knuckled fists in Byleth’s shirt. Many minutes passed before the shaking subsided enough for Edelgard to look up. Her face was streaked with tears; Byleth gently wiped them away.

“I apologize,” Edelgard mumbled. “I hadn’t thought I’d have a terror tonight.”

“Are you worried about tomorrow?”

She huffed a laugh as she rubbed her eyes. “I have no reason to be worried. I know you’ll be fine.”

Byleth raised a brow and asked, “But are you worried anyway?”

Edelgard went still. She said, “I suppose I must be if I’m having a terror tonight.” Her eyes fell as she muttered, “Ridiculous.”

“It’s okay.” She played with Edelgard’s hair until she looked up, smiling gently at her. “It’s not like you wanted one.”

Edelgard let out a wordless sigh, sinking and shrinking into the bed with her head in Byleth’s hand. Eyes still low, she asked, “I didn’t hit you, did I? You were holding my hands.”

“You didn’t. It really is okay, El. Just relax.”

She went quiet and still, but relaxed slightly when Byleth tangled her fingers in her hair. After a time, she sighed again.

“I suppose,” she said, “I’m worried about my own behavior tomorrow.”

“I can’t actually imagine you behaving badly, Edelgard. You were always the best behaved in class.”

“Classes are one thing. Court meetings where pompous nobles and officers might dare to question you and your capabilities are another.” She shook her head, “I can’t stand the idea of it, even. Fódlan’s savior—_my fiancee_—being subjected to that kind of meaningless scrutiny. All because they think they’re greater than you.”

Byleth thought. She asked, “Are any of them able to fight? You mentioned officers.”

“Only Caspar’s older brother, Ervin. He proved himself loyal during the war and he’s our new Minister of Military Affairs. Ferdinand will be sitting in as interim prime minister, but he doesn’t count until he proves he can be serious.” She sighed. “Ervin, Ferdinand, and Hubert will be your best supporters tomorrow. Caspar has swayed his brother firmly in your favor.”

“What about the others?”

“The three I’ve given posts to are from smaller noble houses that are looking to better their positions in the empire as it rebuilds. Baroness Esfir von Darvish, the Minister of Religion, she worked under Count Varley before the insurrection. Baron Ormand von Ayral, the interim Minister of the Exterior, he helped capture the previous minister in exchange for his position and title. The last is Countess Melis von Levni, the Minister of the Interior. Linhardt vouched for her, and she and Ervin are the ones I feel are the most honest about admiring you.”

“Do they all know what the Sword of the Creator is?”

“Of course.” She looked up quickly when a thought became clear. “Professor—”

“Am I allowed to wear my sword in court?”

Edelgard stared at her.

“Or is it an insult to the emperor?”

“It,” Edelgard began, and she let out a weary, shaking laugh. “Swords have always been allowed in court. Fealty is sworn by your name and your blade.”

“Then I’ll bring my sword to remind them who they’re dealing with,” Byleth said. “They can’t exactly ignore _that_.”

“No, they can’t,” Edelgard chuckled. “Thank you, Professor. This has helped.”

“You’re welcome,” Byleth murmured. She put her hand under Edelgard’s chin, tilting her head up to kiss her. Edelgard returned the kiss, soft and sweet, as she loosened her grip on Byleth’s shirt. Byleth kissed her again, and then again. The next kiss was deeper, firmer, and Edelgard made a soft sound against her lips. When she kissed her again, the sound grew into a faint moan.

Byleth leaned back. A blush was on Edelgard’s face. A very inelegant “um” left her mouth.

“Yes?” Byleth asked.

The hesitant, uncertain expression that appeared on Edelgard’s face then was one Byleth had never seen on her before. It made her heart twist on itself, and she brought both hands up. She took Edelgard’s face in hand, holding her steady as she kissed her again and again and again.

“Byleth,” Edelgard whispered against her lips.

“Yes?” Byleth repeated. When Edelgard said nothing, she kissed her again and reached for the buttons on her shirt. She stopped immediately when Edelgard caught her hand.

“No,” Edelgard said quietly. She moved closer to hide her face in Byleth’s chest, saying, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Byleth murmured. She put on hand on Edelgard’s back and, after a moment of thought, worked her other hand between them to find one of Edelgard’s to hold. “You need to sleep, El. Don’t worry about anything.”

She nodded against her and held tight to her hand. Byleth went quiet and rubbed Edelgard’s back until she relaxed, and continued on until she fell back to sleep. Only then did she go still, close her eyes, and fall asleep.

————

Pacing, whether idle or anxious, was something Jeralt had rarely tolerated. He called it wasted movement, and it was this notion that kept Byleth standing still and at attention in the room outside the court’s main hall. She focused on the weight of her sword on her belt, and how its stoney hilt was warm to the touch. The formal clothes Edelgard had given her that morning—black trousers and tunic detailed in gold filigree—went well with her coat and light boots.

Her breathing was even; her heart was slow. When a servant came to fetch her, she had no need to take a steadying breath before following her. Past the ornate iron door was a hall that matched her imagination almost exactly. The floor was gleaming black stone, the walls crimson, and banners of the Adrestian two-headed eagle were hung on every pillar stood along the walls. Wooden benches were lined up in rows before three grand tables, four people sitting at the tables. Linhardt and Lysithea were sitting on one bench, Lysithea regularly pinching Linhardt’s leg as he drowsed. Past the tables were a set of stairs, the first landing occupied by two chairs and Ferdinand atop one of them.

At the peak of the stairs was a throne. Beside it stood Hubert, and Edelgard met her gaze across the hall from her place atop it. Byleth held her gaze a moment longer, looking away when the servant stopped, bowed, and gestured to a specific place between the benches and the tables. She moved to stand there, back straight and eyes set.

“Byleth Eisner, your graces,” the servant said, bowing to the men and women at the tables. She bowed more deeply to Edelgard before moving away and into the shadows near the door.

“We thank you for coming before us on such short notice,” Edelgard said. “Especially given your recent injuries.”

Byleth set a hand over her heart and bowed, saying, “It is an honor to answer your summons, your majesty.”

“Come now, Professor!” Ferdinand laughed. “There really can only be _so much_ stiffness between you and her majesty!”

“Duke Aegir,” Hubert said, voice low. “There is a time and place.”

“The duke’s comment is prudent,” one woman said. She was overly slender, her narrow face looking pinched beneath her heavy gold hair. “I’ve been wondering about her majesty’s betrothed since the announcement.” She tilted her head. “So you really do wield the Sword of the Creator. Fascinating.”

“‘Fascinating,’ she says,” a burly man with Caspar’s features and faint nasally tones scoffed. “The woman wields one of the weapons that took down the Immaculate One, and she says ‘_fascinating_.’”

“What else would you call it?”

“‘Astounding,’ mayhap. ‘Fortunate that she sided with our emperor,’ mayhap.”

“I suppose those are fair descriptors.”

“My friends,” Ferdinand said, lifting his hands. “We are all forgetting our manners.” He stood and looked too Edelgard. “May I make the introductions, your majesty?”

“You may,” she replied, waving a hand.

He bowed deeply and went down the stairs with light feet. He went to the woman first, setting a hand on her shoulder.

“Professor, this is Baroness Esfir von Darvish, our Minister of Religion,” he said. He went to the man and clapped him more firmly on the back, saying, “And Count Ervin von Bergliez, our Caspar’s gallant older brother.” He went to the next table, setting both hands on the shoulders of the stout man sitting there.

“This is Baron Ormand von Ayral, the Minister of the Exterior,” he said.

“Interim,” Ormand said, clearing his throat. “But thank you for your politeness, Duke Aegir.”

“Of course, of course,” Ferdinand chuckled, patting his shoulders before moving to the last table. Though he reached to put his hand on her shoulder, the small, black-haired woman sitting there regarded him with such sternness that he faltered. He coughed to recover and gestured politely.

“And finally, our Countess Melis von Levni, the Minister of the Interior,” he said.

“Eisner, was it?” Melis said.

“Yes,” Byleth replied. “My father was Jeralt Eisner.”

“Ah, the Blade Breaker,” Ervin said. “Even Caspar and I heard of his feats when we were younger.”

“And I’ve heard of the title _you_ had,” said Esfir. “The Ashen Demon, which seems rather inauspicious.”

“Our enemies wanted it to be unlucky for me,” Byleth said mildly. “But we see where that got them.”

“And you are now betrothed to our emperor,” Esfir said, sniffing delicately.

“Do you have misgivings about her majesty’s choice, Baroness?” Hubert asked, his tongue dripping with acid.

“No, not at all,” Esfir said, and she flicked her fingers in dismissal before going quiet.

“I think the match is a fine one,” Melis said. “The professor’s list of accomplishments speaks for itself.”

“As long as we’re not all being hasty,” Ormand said, nodding.

Byleth glanced at Edelgard, seeing how she slowly drummed her fingers on the throne’s arms. She watched her take a deep breath and let it out silently.

“Then in respect to Professor Eisner’s time, I suggest we move onto the purpose of this meeting,” Edelgard said.

“Of course, your majesty,” Ormand said, turning in his chair to bow to her. He turned back to Byleth and said, “We’ve heard that her majesty offered you a teaching position at the imperial academy.”

“Which I accepted,” said Byleth.

“And I assume you won’t go to teach at Garreg Mach again once everything is fully repaired?”

“Not unless her majesty joins me.” She raised one brow a fraction. “I assume she’s going to stay in Enbarr, so that’s where I plan on staying.”

“Fair enough. I’d wondered if you’d do the empire a favor by teaching in a more central location.”

“Not unless her majesty joins me,” she repeated, and she said no more.

“Then we have one other request,” Melis said. “I know you’re aware of Viscount Linhardt’s work studying crests.”

“I am.”

“He has requested that you work with him and Lysithea von Ordelia in crest research. With guidance from your colleague Professor Hanneman, of course. They’ve said your crest would prove invaluable to their research.”

“All right,” Byleth said.

Melis stared at her. Esfir and Ormand did the same.

“Do you agree with everything so readily, Professor?” Esfir asked.

“If I think it’s reasonably safe and won’t take me from her majesty’s side.”

“Well said,” Ervin chuckled.

“Indeed it was,” Edelgard said. She lifted a hand and said, “Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to speak with those involved with the crest research. Ferdinand, you mentioned wanting to review something with Baron Ayral, so please go with them.”

“Your majesty,” they said in unison, standing and bowing to her. They left the room, followed by the servant at the door. Hubert snapped his fingers when the door had closed fully; pressure in Byleth’s ears spoke of a silencing spell.

“Thank you, Hubert,” Edelgard said. She stood up and beckoned them all closer. Byleth went to her left side, touching her hand to make her smile.

“Thank _you_ for your patience with that,” Edelgard said. “Now to the matter at hand. Lysithea, Linhardt, if you would explain.”

“We’ve been looking into the matter of crest implantation,” said Linhardt. “Specifically how to reverse it, or at least remove an extraneous crest.”

“Why?”

“Because we need to see if the negative effects can be negated or reversed,” he replied.

She hesitated. “What negative effects?”

“Frailty,” Lysithea said, “and a drastically shortened lifespan.”

Byleth froze. Her heart began to pound as she looked at Edelgard. The faint shake of her head made some of the pounding subside, but her chest remained tight.

“It’s really selfish of me, I know,” Lysithea said quietly. “But—if you could help us figure it out so I don’t die this year, I would really appreciate it.”

“This is another reason I would not ask you to go to Garreg Mach, Professor,” Edelgard said. “I need you to help them.”

“Of course I will,” Byleth said. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Lysithea went to her and hugged her with shaking arms. When a hand came to rest on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Linhardt.

“Thank you, Professor,” he said. “Truly, thank you.”

Uncertain of what words to use, Byleth only nodded.

“Please feel free to report to Professor Hanneman,” Hubert said. “We’ll be going over the professor’s schedule for a while.”

They both nodded to him and left the hall. Byleth turned to stare at Edelgard, heart lodged so high in her throat that she felt nauseous.

“Does this affect you?” she asked.

“I think you can tell that Lady Edelgard is hardly _frail_,” Hubert said.

“Not,” Byleth said through grit teeth, “_that_.”

“I was told that previous ‘experiments’ had yielded perfected results with regard to maintaining my lifespan,” Edelgard said. “As well as issues with physical weakness.”

“What if they lied?” She swallowed hard and said, “Edelgard, you can’t take a risk like that.”

“And I won’t,” Edelgard replied. “Once they determine the best way to remove a crest, I will ask them to remove one of my crests.” She smiled gently and said, “I did not come so far to let myself be in danger due to a crest.”

“To that end, I personally ask that you do all you can to assist them in their research,” Hubert said. “Fódlan needs its emperor.”

“I already said ‘yes,’ Hubert,” Byleth said, heart slowly returning to her chest. “I’ll help however I can.”

“Good,” he said. “I don’t have to _convince_ you.”

“Hubert,” Edelgard said. “I already warned you about _convincing_ the professor about anything now.”

“Apologies,” he said mildly, bowing to her. “Shall we review the schedules, then?”

“Yes,” said Edelgard, taking and squeezing Byleth’s hand. “I would like to make sure we always have time for tea in the day.”

Heart finally slow again, Byleth smiled and said, “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized in planning this chapter and the next chapter that at least some OCs are unavoidable (because why would Edelgard keep the old nobles in their positions of power), so that'll be an interesting challenge.


	3. anterograde; of the past, for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a school term: the first of many long days.
> 
> Or, the nature of Byleth’s new students, and Edelgard saying “yes” to her.
> 
> (Explicit content warning for end of the chapter.)

Classes had not yet started at the imperial academy, giving Byleth another week to learn the campus’s layout and settle in her designated classroom. It was slightly smaller than the Black Eagles’ classroom in Garreg Mach, but just as well furnished. Its many bookcases were filled with Adrestian history, spell tomes, and books of technique and strategy, and she was grateful for the extra time to simply read through several of the books.

“Your class will be half the size of our original class,” Edelgard told her over tea. “Four students, an even mix of students from lesser noble houses and commoners. They tested the highest of all this year’s students, so they’re already very driven.”

“’Tested’?” Byleth asked.

“The imperial academy was originally exclusive to students from noble houses. But Garreg Mach’s prestige came from the fact that its students went on to be more successful than almost any other academy’s.” She took a sip of her tea and said, “And a pattern I noticed when I looked into things was that commoners who had tested into Garreg Mach became very successful due to the chance they had to grow.

“It seemed prudent to offer that chance to anyone in the empire,” she said. “So I had the entrance qualifications changed two years ago.”

“Did _you_ take the test to get into Garreg Mach?” Byleth asked.

“I did, though more out of curiosity than necessity. My rank guaranteed me a place.”

“How did you do?”

“I tested the highest of the students in our year.” She took another sip of tea, a weary frown on her face as she said, “Ferdinand was livid that he tested lower than me. I’d hoped he wouldn’t hear about the test and treat it like another competition.”

“Does he still do that? Find ways to try to compete with you? I never noticed at the end of the war.”

“Not recently, thank goodness.” She stopped short in reaching for a pastry because Byleth reached out to touch her hand.

“Thank you,” Byleth murmured.

“For what, Professor?”

“Offering me this position. I really enjoy teaching now and I hadn’t thought I’d have another chance at it.”

“Surely you thought about it as something to do when we’d won, my teacher,” Edelgard chuckled. The utter lack of expression on Byleth’s face made her smile fade. Hesitating, she asked, “Did…you not think we would win?”

“I did,” Byleth replied. “I just…never assume I’ll live through battles like the one with Rhea.” Because pity rose in Edelgard’s eyes, she said, “I don’t go into a battle meaning to die. But I never really plan beyond them. She smiled slightly and said, “I guess I need to start doing that.”

“You do,” Edelgard murmured. “Please remember I need you with me.”

“Come what may,” Byleth said. She kissed Edelgard’s hand, smirked, and said, “I at least need to help you fulfill your promises to the world.”

“That, and finally have a day where we do nothing but idle about.”

“And gorge ourselves on sweets.”

Edelgard went bright red. She cleared her throat and quietly said, “I thought you’ve might’ve forgotten that.”

“Thought, or hoped?”

She looked at Byleth closely before huffing a sigh. “Professor, that tiny little smile on your face is the only way I can tell if you’re teasing me. It’s rather unfair.”

Byleth chuckled. “I like the idea, honestly. But it feels very far away now.”

“It may be. But if we’re together, it’s possible.”

“It is,” Byleth said, and she leaned close to kiss Edelgard’s lips.

————

On the first day of the term, Byleth woke and left the palace at the same early hour that Edelgard started her days. She went directly to her classroom, a lesson plan tucked under one arm and her short class roster in the other hand to read as she walked. She had memorized each student’s name by the time she arrived and, while writing lesson points on the blackboard, thought of assigning seats.

“Excuse me,” a woman called from the door.

She turned to see a young woman clad in the academy’s black and red uniform standing in the doorway. The lack of a filigree or other adornments spoke to her common status, but the fine angles of her high cheekbones and the tidy styling of her short brown hair could have suggested otherwise.

“Are you Professor Eisner?” she asked.

“I am,” Byleth replied. “You’re one of my students?”

“Yes ma’am,” she said, going into the classroom. She offered a hand when she was close, green eyes in view, and said, “My name is Anahid Vartan. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said, taking her hand and shaking. “Welcome to my class.” Though Anahid made to take her hand back, Byleth held and pulled her hand closer to look at her palm.

“Wha—Professor?”

“Calluses,” Byleth said. She pinched Anahid’s forearm, upper arm, and shoulder. “Do you usually wield a sword?”

“Yes ma’am. I prefer swords, but I’m able to use magic as well.”

“What spells?”

“Ones for offense. Fire, Wind, Thunder, that sort of thing.”

“Anything for healing?”

“No ma’am.”

“Hopefully one of the others will have healing spells. Always safer.”

“Has anyone else arrived?” Anahid asked, looking about.

“You’re the first,” Byleth replied. She looked at the door in time to see two people walk into the room. The first through the door was a young man with short brown hair and a thin beard, his uniform adorned with filigree and flat shoulder pads with braided tassels. His spine was straight as an iron bar as he walked, arms crossed behind his back, and a small, polite smile that reached his brown eyes was on his face.

Just behind him on his right side was a young woman, shorter and softer than any of them. Her uniform was similarly adorned with filigree, a high collar left unclasped with a gold necklace resting on her chest. Her curly black hair was long to her shoulders and left loose, and her smile was wider and brighter than the man’s, her blue eyes glittering just as brightly.

“Professor Eisner?” the man asked. His smile broadened when she nodded, but it turned into a frown when he saw Anahid. He muttered, “Vartan.”

“Marcin,” she muttered back. “I thought you’d be somewhere else.”

“Just because you and Stesha tested higher doesn’t mean I don’t qualify for this class.”

Anahid began to scowl, the man mirroring her expression, but both of them flinched when the other woman moved beside them and pinched their arms.

“Please don’t argue on the first day,” she said. “Especially when we haven’t even introduced ourselves.”

The man sighed and held up his hands as Anahid grumbled, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” the woman said. When she turned to Byleth, her smile grew tentative, shy, and she offered her hand with trepidation. “My name is Lenci von Tibor, Professor. It’s an—it’s an honor to meet you.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said, taking her hand and shaking. She gripped her hand when she tried to let go, examining her startled expression. Face blank and voice flat, she said, “I won’t bite, you know.”

Lenci went bright red and did not squirm when Byleth examined her hand and arm.

“Calluses on your fingers and a strong shoulder,” said Byleth. “You’re comfortable with a bow?”

“Yes ma’am,” Lenci said, quiet and eyes on the floor. “But I’m just as comfortable with magic.”

“Any healing?”

“Yes ma’am. And…and a little black magic.”

“Good. We need a healer with backup magic.” She patted Lenci’s shoulder and turned to the man.

“Henryk von Marcin, Professor,” he said, offering a hand. “I look forward to learning from you.”

Byleth hummed, shook his hand, and turned it over to study it. After checking his arm, she asked, “Any proficiency in anything other than a sword?”

“Well,” he said, “I’ve done some lance training, but my house specializes in the sword.”

“Any ranged skills? Magic or archery?”

“No, Professor. House Marcin is always in the fray in battle.”

“All right, then.” She glanced at the door before looking between them. “Have any of you seen your last classmate? I assume you’ve met him if you already know each other.” The way they all grimaced gave her pause, and she turned at the sound of quickly approaching footsteps.

A young man, tall and broadly muscled, came jogging through the door. A toothy grin was on his scruff-covered face, his short blond hair wild and his blue eyes bright. His uniform’s unadorned jacket was unbuttoned to show a black undershirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and he went directly to Byleth with a hand held out.

“Sorry, sorry!” he laughed. “Got a little lost!”

“Maxsim Stesha, then?” Byleth said as she took his hand.

His grin broadened and his brows rose. “Wow, you’ve already heard of me?”

“No,” Byleth said flatly. “You were the last student on my list and you arrived last. I expect you to be on time from now on.”

“O-oh,” he said, grin faltering. “Yes ma’am, I will.” He kept still when Byleth examined both of his hands and arms.

“You specialize in the axe,” Byleth said. “Anything else?”

“I’ve got skills in lances.”

“That’s all?”

He smirked and said, “That’s all I need. Ranged attacks are for softies like Missy Tibor there.”

“Say that when you’re asking her to heal you after being reckless,” Henryk said, brows low.

“Enough,” Byleth said before Maxsim could open his mouth. She turned on her heel to go to the front of the room, saying, “Take your seats.” She frowned when, upon reaching the blackboard and turning about, she saw they had not obeyed.

“Sit,” she said. “I’m starting the lesson and I expect you to be in your seats.”

They moved quickly, each taking a desk and arranging themselves and their things. They looked up with great attention, contrition written on their faces.

“To start,” Byleth said, “we’ll introduce ourselves _without_ any arguments. As you know, my name is Byleth Eisner. Her majesty the emperor asked me to teach the next generation of officers for the empire. She said you four tested the highest of all the students in the academy for this year, so I expect great things from you.” She gestured to Anahid and said, “If you’ll introduce yourselves in the order you arrived.”

“Yes ma’am,” Anahid said, standing quickly. She turned to the others and said, “I’m Anahid Vartan, from the Brionic Plateau. I intend to take an officer’s position as soon as possible to better serve the empire as thanks for this opportunity to learn here.”

“My name is Henryk von Marcin,” Henryk said, standing when Anahid was seated. “I hail from Boramas, and I intend to take a position to serve the emperor and help tear down the crest system.”

“I’m Lenci von Tibor,” Lenci said. “I’m from Fódlan’s Fangs and I’m here to serve the empire as a noble ought to.”

“And I’m Maxsim Stesha,” Maxsim said, grin renewed. “I’m from Bergliez and I’m getting an officer’s position to show up all the nobles who said my family would never be successful because we’re commoners.” He chuckled and added, “And to personally thank her majesty for the chance at that, if I can.”

“You’d have to get approval from Marquis Vestra to meet with her majesty,” Byleth said. “Which is very unlikely.”

“Can’t you arrange it?” Maxsim asked, bafflement on his face.

“No.”

“But aren’t you her fiancee?”

Byleth went still as the others spun to stare at him.

“How did you hear that?” Byleth asked.

“I heard it from the dining hall staff when I snuck over there after dinner last night,” he said, pointing over his shoulder. He slowly lowered his hand when Byleth stared at him without expression. Fidgeting, he looked to the others and said, “C’mon, you guys _knew_, right?”

“This is the first _I’ve_ heard of her majesty being engaged,” Henryk said, a faint blush on his face.

“Professor, was that supposed to be private?” Lenci asked.

“It would be public knowledge sooner than later,” said Byleth. “Still, Maxsim, you said it was the dining hall staff?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“I see. Thank you for the information. Now, as for today’s lesson, I want to start with a question for all of you. Have you been in live combat?”

“No ma’am,” Henryk and Lenci said in unison.

“It’s always been practice battles,” Henryk added.

“Or lessons on how to use magic,” Lenci said.

“Not live combat like during the war,” Maxsim said, “but I’ve helped drive off bandits when they’ve come to town.”

“I’m the same as Stesha, Professor,” Anahid said.

“All right. Then I assume you’ve drawn blood.”

“Yes ma’am,” they said.

“Have you killed?”

They hesitated. Anahid glanced at Henryk and Lenci, sighing when they stared back.

“The reality is that all of you will end up killing someone at some point,” Byleth said. “I only want to know if you have that experience already.”

“I do,” Maxsim eventually said, tapping a finger on his desk.

“I do as well,” Anahid said.

“Then I ask that you both offer your classmates your support when they experience it.”

“Yes ma’am,” they said.

“Thank you. Now that that’s out of the way, we’ll discuss your fighting styles, starting with different types of terrain. What, in your opinion, is the best kind of terrain for your personal fighting style? Maxsim, you start.”

“Flat open land, Professor,” he said at once. “Best visibility, no hills to fall on.”

“All right. Anahid?”

“Forests, Professor. I grew up near forests, so I know how to land blows and not get hit.”

“Henryk?”

“The same as Stesha, ma’am. I prefer facing my opponent head-on.”

“And Lenci.”

“I actually prefer hills, ma’am,” Lenci replied. “I do better at range and I’m used to moving in the mountains.”

“Are you at a disadvantage on open land, Lenci? Anahid?”

They both hesitated. Lenci said, “I can be, Professor. I’m not as fast as some people are.”

“I,” Anahid said, “I…tend to lose in head-on duels on flat lands.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have the same kind of vitality as people like Stesha,” she grumbled.

“I see.” She turned to Henryk and Maxsim and asked, “And you two? Your worst terrain and why.”

“Hills,” Henryk admitted. “Especially if I’m using a lance. It’s a struggle to get my footing right on hills.”

“Forests,” said Maxsim. “I’m not great at winding up for a swing in the middle of a bunch of trees, and little snakes like Vartan get under my skin.”

“Why a snake?” Byleth asked, raising a hand in Anahid’s direction when she started to stand.

“Because she moves like one when she dodges. I saw her do that during the practical weapons tests and it was creepy.”

“Better a snake than a blundering bull like you and Marcin,” Anahid shot back.

Henryk went red and snapped, “Who’re you calling—”

“_Enough_,” Byleth said. When they had gone silent and pale and were focused on her once more, she said, “I’m not asking you to be friends, but you _will_ be courteous allies. I will not teach you if you continue to bicker like this, and the empire has no need for officers who fight with each other. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Professor,” they chorused.

“Good.” She reached back to tap the blackboard, fingers at the first two points written there. “We’ve gone over your basic strengths along with terrain. What about your weaknesses? What kind of fighting style do you struggle with?”

“Getting ganged up on by swordsmen,” Maxsim sighed. “They hate big axe guys like me.”

“I struggle with magic-users or archers,” Henryk said. “Anyone at range, really, I have trouble closing the gap.”

“People with heavy axes or lances,” Anahid said. “I can parry lighter weapons, but heavy weapons are difficult to fight at this point.”

“Anyone with a weapon,” Lenci admitted. “I’m not the best at close range. Unless…unless it’s really brawling.” She blushed when the others boggled at her. “My little brothers only listened to me if I beat them in a fistfight.”

“And the rest of you?” Byleth said. “Any experience in more advanced or rarer skills? Flying, riding, that kind of thing.”

“I have quite a lot of experience riding,” said Henryk.

“No money for riding or flying, but I’ve gotten to fight in heavy armor a few times,” Maxsim said. “It was great.”

“I tried riding a pegasus once at a festival,” Anahid said. “I’d like to keep my own feet on the ground.”

“And Lenci, you may have a hidden talent for brawling based on what you said,” Byleth said. “Which we can capitalize on for close combat. We’ll include it in your goals for the term, along with reason, faith, and your archery.”

“Do you already have goals in mind for all of us, Professor?” Henryk asked.

“Roughly,” she replied. She pointed at him and said, “Primarily focused on the sword and lance, with extra time given to riding.” She turned to Maxsim and said, “Primary focus on the axe and armor, extra time going to the lance.”

Finally, she turned to Anahid and said, “Primary focus on the sword, reason, and faith, and extra time going to authority.”

“Wha—why authority just for me?” Anahid asked.

“To lead a battalion effectively. Training with a battalion will help you build up endurance and vitality, and I want you to take the lead in working with battalions because you tested the highest.”

“I tied with her,” Maxsim grumbled.

“And you’ll be next,” Byleth said. “For now, your goals are in the axe, armor, and the lance.”

“All right,” he sighed.

“This leaves us with practical training. Most days will be split equally between lectures in the morning and training in the afternoon, but I want to see what you know at this point.”

“We get to spar with you, Professor?” Maxsim asked, eyes growing bright.

“Briefly. I don’t want to injure any of you. After I see what skills you have, you’ll spar with each other.” She started toward the door, beckoning for them to follow. They trailed close behind her as she went through the halls of the academy, and she heard all of them make soft, awed noises when she pushed open a set of double doors.

Beyond the doors was the imperial academy’s training hall. The hall was massive, sprawling across multiple storeys to mimic different terrain. A fake forest had been built at the back of the hall, and walkways were suspended at different heights all around. Racks of training weapons lined the walls, and the weapons’ quality made the students hesitate.

“These are lovely,” Lenci said, taking a bow and quiver delicately.

“I’ve never had wood weapons as fine as these,” Henryk said as he picked up a sword. “Are all the weapons this well crafted?”

“They’re this nice because we’re the first people using them,” Byleth said as she passed a sword and an axe to Anahid and Maxsim. “No other class is using the hall today. I’ve heard the other professors tend to take it easy the first few days, but I expect more of you four.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Anahid said.

Byleth raised a brow as she took a sword for herself.

“For having faith in us. I don’t think any of us expected to have you as our professor, let alone that you’d believe we could work this hard straight away.” She stumbled when Maxsim dropped a hand on her head and forcefully ruffled her hair.

“You’re just as good as sucking up as any noble, Vartan,” he chuckled.

“Professor, may I fight him first?” Anahid asked through grit teeth.

“No. You’re with me, the rest of you stand out of the way.”

Byleth moved, Anahid following, as the others moved away. They took up stances, Byleth with her sword turned back in her right hand to rest up against her forearm. Anahid stood with her left hand out, right arm bent with the sword held just out of view under her left arm. There was a faint tremor in Anahid’s hand, bringing the sword into view every other second.

“Anahid,” Byleth said, “keep two things in mind.”

“Yes, Professor?”

“One, if you use magic, only use something like Wind. I don’t want to deal with burns on anyone.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Two, I’m not going to hurt you. Relax. I can’t get a good read on your skills if you’re stiff from nerves.”

Anahid went bright red, cleared her throat forcefully, and rolled her shoulders to calm the tremor in her hands. Slowly, deeply, she drew in a breath, and she lunged forward to thrust the blade at Byleth’s chest. Byleth brought her sword up and around in a parry, knocking the sword and Anahid’s arm aside. Though she drew her sword back in anticipation of another right-handed blow, her brows rose at the sight of Anahid deftly tossing the sword into her left hand for another sudden thrust.

Byleth swayed to avoid the blade, replying with a thrust of her own. Anahid’s dodge was smooth enough to look as though she was boneless, but she stumbled and fell when Byleth swept in, hooked a foot around her knee, and tugged hard in time with a swipe at her shoulder. Sitting on the ground, she went bright red again, eyes firmly locked on her feet.

“That was pathetic,” she hissed.

“That was normal,” Byleth said, offering a hand. She pulled Anahid to her feet, said, “For someone who only has some experience against bandits, that’s what I expected.” She patted Anahid’s shoulder. “But if you’re able to switch hands mid-fight as easily as that, I feel you’ll learn quickly.”

Anahid nodded, moving away when Byleth patted her shoulder again. Henryk came closer when Byleth beckoned to him, taking a stance with both hands on the hilt, feet staggered, and the blade tilted forward. As he moved, he brought the sword high, and he aimed a downward swing at her head. Byleth lifted her sword, hilt in one hand and blade flat in the other, and blocked the blow before Henryk could complete his swing. His arms jerked back at the force of the block, and Byleth let go of the blade to grab him by the throat. She forced him down even more quickly than Anahid; he turned just as brightly red.

“You’re not used to fighting people who are stronger and who use unorthodox methods,” she said, helping him up. “A hard block can’t throw you off like that.”

“Yes,” he said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and said, “Yes ma’am. Thank you.” He moved aside to let Lenci come forward.

“You can either use the training arrows or try to hit me with Wind,” Byleth said, turning her sword back along her arm. “I want to see how fast you are.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lenci replied, and she nocked an arrow. She drew, holding the arrow steady, and waited. Byleth moved first, darting to one side and watching Lenci’s hands. When she saw her fingers relax, she changed direction. The arrow Lenci let loose missed completely, but she did not hesitate in nocking and drawing another. She led Byleth when she fired again; Byleth cut the arrow from the air before changing direction and charging directly at her.

It was then that Lenci hesitated, right hand starting toward the quiver and stopping short. By the time she had gathered the glittering green magic of Wind in her hand, Byleth was already on her with her blade at her throat. Lenci froze, going pale, and let out a shaky breath when Byleth lowered her sword.

“It’s not so much your speed as it is your snap decisions,” Byleth said. “You had enough time to draw another arrow before I reached you, and a half-drawn shot is better than no shot at all.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lenci said, bowing slightly to her. “Thank you.” She moved out of the way quickly as Maxsim came closer. The grin on his face was brilliant in its eagerness, and he took up a two-handed stance with the axe low to the ground.

“Even if you knock me flat in a second, this is still the best day of my life so far,” he said. “I thought I was gonna die with no history to my name, and here I am getting taught by _you_, Professor.”

She raised a brow and beckoned him. He charged with a bellow, dragging the axe through the loose dirt to fling it at her. She jumped back well in advance of the dirt reaching her, able to block the swing aimed at her shoulder. As he wound up for another swing, she landed three taps on him: one on each knee and the last over his heart.

“_You_ need to work on your speed,” she said. “Or focus on heavy armor even more to take hits effectively.” She considered him, reconsidered his second swing, and said, “Armor. We should focus on increasing your overall strength.”

“You could’ve killed me with a real blade,” he said with an anxious laugh. “Just like that.”

“And that’s what real battle is like,” Byleth said. “Being an officer won’t remove you from the field completely, so practical training is to burn your weaknesses out of you before they become a liability for the soldiers under your command. And part of that will be you sparring with the person you’ll struggle with the most.”

In unison, Anahid and Maxsim looked at each other, Henryk and Lenci looking at each other soon after. They turned back to Byleth, uncertainty all through them.

“It’s exactly what you’re thinking,” said Byleth. She went to one of the narrow staircases at the side of the hall to reach a walkway above them, gesturing as she walked along it. “Anahid, Maxsim, to this side. Henryk and Lenci, to this side. Your goal is to get your opponent to concede without badly injuring them.”

“Do we have to stay in this exact space, Professor?” Anahid asked.

“For this lesson, yes.”

“No running for the trees, little snake,” Maxsim chuckled. “C’mon, you’ve been dying for this as much as I have.”

“To get you to shut up for a while,” she said.

“I will if you beat me.”

“If you have energy to bicker, you have energy to fight,” Byleth said. “Begin.”

As they took up their stances, Byleth crossed her arms and leaned against the walkway’s railing. She watched them spar, taking in how hesitance began to fade away and how actions became more fluid. Lenci did not hesitate in firing at Henryk, and he did not falter in dodging and blocking her arrows. Maxsim gave Anahid no reprieve, but she dodged, blocked, and parried each swing of his axe. Minutes passed without any of them landing significant blows, and Byleth would have started to drum her fingers on her arms had she not felt pressure in her ears.

She looked up in time to see Edelgard and Hubert slip into the hall from one of the doors on the second storey. The door and their footfalls were silenced, drawing no attention from the students below. Byleth straightened up and held out a hand when they were near, heart creeping toward her throat until Edelgard took her hand.

“Is something wrong?” Byleth asked. “I didn’t expect to see you both during a lesson.”

“Nothing _immediately_ wrong, Professor,” said Hubert. “But there is something on the horizon.”

“I received a message from our erstwhile Lord Regent,” Edelgard said, holding Byleth’s hand tight. “Delivered by hawk, noting that the hawk would know where to go with the return letter. He congratulated me on a job well done with Rhea, as well as on my engagement. I am unsure how he could _possibly_ know that I’m engaged when no official announcement has been made.”

“Someone let it slip,” Hubert said “Who that was remains to be seen.”

“Whoever it was, one of my students knew,” Byleth said. “He said he heard the dining hall staff gossiping last night.”

“Wonderful,” Edelgard sighed. “Hubert, please find some time for me to write an announcement. Thales is sure to think _he’s_ pushing my hand, but this is past due.”

“It will be done, Lady Edelgard.”

“That’s not the only reason you’re here, is it?” Byleth asked.

“No,” Edelgard replied. “Thales’ letter also had information about some ‘experiments’ of his out north of Enbarr. Wondering if I could spare my fiancee to look into issues they’re causing.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying, “I would like your help in writing a response, my teacher, as this seems like an opportunity for a hands-on lesson for your students.”

Byleth would have replied, but the sound of hell abruptly breaking loose below them made her freeze. First was the crack of wood against something hard, met with a wet, strangled noise from Anahid and followed by the _thud_ of a body hitting dirt. Next was Henryk’s startled yelp as he was flung halfway across the hall from an overzealous casting of Wind, followed by another _thud_ and a panicked “I’m sorry!” from Lenci.

Brows low, Byleth moved to the edge of the walkway and looked down. Anahid was curled up on her side, bleeding from a badly broken nose. Maxsim, out of breath, was staring up at her on the walkway, pale as ice with blood on the axe’s grip.

“I didn’t mean to hit her like that,” he said. He flinched when Lenci hurried over and rolled Anahid onto her back, stepping back when Henryk ran up. Looking to Byleth, he said, “Professor, I really didn’t mean to hit her like that! She looked away—I tried to pull my hit!”

“I understand, Maxsim,” Byleth said. “Accidents happen. Put your axe down and wait there.” She made to let go of Edelgard’s hand as she started for the staircase, but Edelgard squeezed her hand before letting go and following her, Hubert trailing behind them. Lenci had reset the bone and roused Anahid by the time they reached the main floor, and she was fussing over the blood on her face when they arrived.

“Honestly, looking away in the middle of a fight!” Lenci said, wiping the blood away with a handkerchief. “What would possess you to do that?”

Eyes slightly unfocused, Anahid pointed toward Edelgard and mumbled, “Saw her majesty.”

“Saw her—” She, Henryk, and Maxsim turned, saw Edelgard and Hubert, and went the color of dried bone.

“Sharp eyes to see us overhead in the middle of a fight,” Hubert said. “Perhaps you should keep your eyes on your opponent and not let yourself be distracted.”

“Marquis Vestra,” Edelgard said, “Professor Eisner will instruct her students on how to avoid such accidents. We are only here as observers.”

“O-observers, your majesty?” Henryk stammered.

“We would like a frame of reference for your growth,” she replied. “We have high expectations for you _and_ Professor Eisner.” She smiled gently and said, “Training accidents happen. Don’t lose heart on your first day.”

Hesitantly, they all nodded. Anahid pushed herself upright, rubbing under her nose, and looked at Maxsim when he offered a hand.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’ll work on not doing something like that again.”

“Try not putting your shoulders so far into the swing,” Anahid said, taking his hand. “You were doing that a lot.” Her brows rose when he heaved her up and off the ground entirely. When he let her settle on her feet, she said, “Thanks.”

“I’m sorry I hit you as hard as I did,” Lenci said to Henryk. “Are you all right?”

“Perfectly fine,” he said with a laugh. “It’ll take more than getting tossed to hurt me.”

“Thank you, too,” Anahid said to Lenci.

“Of course,” Lenci said, smiling. “It would be terrible if I couldn’t heal my classmates’ injuries.”

“We’ll head back to the classroom now,” Byleth said. “Put your weapons away—Maxsim, make sure your axe is clean.” When they moved toward the weapon racks, she turned to Edelgard and murmured, “Let’s discuss the letter later today. I want to get a better understanding of their skill with strategy before I commit them to a mission.”

“Of course, my teacher,” Edelgard replied. “I won’t need to reply right away.” She smiled when Byleth took her left hand and kissed her knuckles and the ring. Her smile did not falter when she noticed the students gaping at them.

“So,” said Maxsim, “you’re really engaged to our professor, your majesty?”

“You’re the boy who heard the gossip, then?” Hubert asked, eyes narrow.

Maxsim froze. He shrank back and said, “I only told our class what I heard, sir, not anyone else.”

“I ask that you keep it between you and your class for now,” Edelgard said. “I’ll announce it soon to put an end to the gossip.”

“I won’t say anything,” Maxsim said, holding up his hands.

“None of us will, your majesty,” Anahid said. “We’re sorry to have listened to gossip at all.”

“It’s all right,” Edelgard chuckled. “It’s rare for gossip to be true, but this time it is.” To Byleth, she said, “We’ll discuss things later, Professor.”

“Until then, your majesty,” Byleth replied, kissing her hand again. Edelgard kissed her hand in turn, and Byleth kept her face blank as she watched her and Hubert leave the hall. Once the door was closed, she turned to the students. She raised a brow at Maxsim; he froze stiff. Anahid glanced at him before raising a hand.

“Professor,” she said, “my injury was just as much my fault as Stesha’s. I shouldn’t have taken my focus off him when I know how strong he is, even it was because her majesty came here.”

“You _are_ both at fault,” Byleth said. “I’m glad you see that. But since this is your first day and your first training accident, neither of you will receive punishment. You won’t either, Lenci.” The sight of dejection on all of their faces made her think further. “This _did_ help me understand your strengths more.”

“Really, Professor?” Lenci asked.

“Yes. Your magic is obviously powerful if you can throw Henryk like that and heal Anahid that well. Henryk, your endurance and vitality are remarkably high if you’re the least exhausted of all of you and you didn’t get injured from the throw. Maxsim, your strength is much greater than I expected after our spar. And Anahid, your speed is more than enough to net you victories. You all just need to hone your skills, like any rookie does.”

It was enough to take the trepidation from them, and they smiled slightly. When Byleth gestured for them to leave the room, they walked more closely together than before. Byleth walked behind them to listen to them talk about their spars: how Maxsim and Henryk discussed how lances might have served them better, how Anahid asked Lenci about her casting technique. It made her smile and nod to herself, and she was pleased to see proper smiles on their faces when they returned to the classroom.

————

“It’d be best if I had a few weeks with them,” Byleth said that night as she helped Edelgard out of her armor. “But they can come along with a few of the others if we have to go out sooner.”

“They proved themselves that competent in your afternoon lesson?” Edelgard asked, a wry smile on her face.

“They did. Each of them calmed down after you and Hubert stopped by and it let them work better, so thank you.”

“It wasn’t my intent, but you’re welcome all the same,” Edelgard chuckled.

“What _was_ your intent, if it wasn’t just about the letter?”

“To scare them a bit.”

Byleth looked at her.

“Hubert and I kept the Black Eagles on their best behavior, Professor. I wanted to make sure your new students know to be on _their_ best behavior for you.”

“I think you convinced them,” Byleth said with a smile. She arranged the last pieces of armor and the crown before crossing her arms behind her back and waiting. Soon enough, Edelgard touched the small of her back. When she turned, Edelgard was standing behind her in pajamas.

“I can get you that time,” Edelgard said. “He didn’t make it sound urgent.”

“Thank you, El,” Byleth murmured. She put a hand under Edelgard’s chin, tilting her head back to kiss her. Edelgard, hands moving to Byleth’s wrist, made a soft sound against her lips. Her face grew flushed when Byleth leaned back to look at her.

“Yes?” Byleth asked.

Edelgard took an unsteady breath. She pressed her lips together, looked down, and quietly said, “Could we…talk, Byleth? Perhaps in bed.”

“Of course.” She kissed Edelgard’s brow and said, “I’ll get changed. Go ahead of me.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, kissing Byleth’s fingers. Byleth watched her go and changed quickly to follow her. She was sitting under the covers when Byleth came into the room, staring at her hands in her lap. Byleth went to sit next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders when she leaned against her.

“I apologize,” Edelgard said. “I haven’t said ‘yes’ to you once yet.”

“If you don’t want it, then I don’t want it either.”

“Byleth,” Edelgard sighed, “I want you. That’s not the issue.” She took one of Byleth’s hands to tangle their fingers together. “I’ve been trying to determine why I’ve been nervous about this and I think I know what it is. Except…it’s difficult to explain. Will you be patient with me?”

“Of course I will, El.”

“Thank you.” She ran her thumb over Byleth’s wrist, thought clear in her face. Then, lifting Byleth’s hand to hide her face in it, she said, “I want you to take me.”

Byleth hesitated. She said, “I want to do that, but not if it makes you nervous.”

“And I appreciate that. But wanting you to take me isn’t what makes me nervous. What makes me nervous is that I want to _let_ you take me. I’ve never wanted anyone to have power over me, much less in bed. But…I want that with _you_, Byleth. And it’s a little frightening how much I want that. How long I’ve wanted it.”

“Edelgard.”

She shrank on herself, saying, “Yes?”

“Am I blushing right now? I can’t tell.”

Edelgard looked up to find a deep crimson blush on Byleth’s face. She stared as Byleth brought one of her hands to her chest, a blush finding its way to her face as she felt Byleth’s pounding heartbeat.

“I want you, El,” Byleth said, her even voice at odds with her blush. “Even if I don’t know how to take you.”

Edelgard’s blush spread to the roots of her hair and the top of her chest. She asked, “You don’t?”

“Not exactly. I have a rough idea.” She brought Edelgard’s hand to her lips to kiss her palm. “But I’ll learn quickly if you teach me.”

She squirmed where she sat, saying, “I have my doubts about my ability to teach _you_, Professor.”

“Byleth,” she said, tilting Edelgard’s head back to kiss her firmly.

“Byleth,” Edelgard repeated, voice faint, when she was allowed to breathe. “I apologize.”

“You can teach me just fine, El,” Byleth said. “That’s what I want you to do right now.”

“Then,” she said, taking Byleth’s hand, “I’m saying ‘yes’ now.” She brought her hand to the buttons of her shirt, slowly letting go.

“Really yes?” Byleth asked, undoing one button.

“Yes, my—Byleth.” She lay back when Byleth pushed on her chest, fidgeting when another button was undone.

“Then I’m going to stop asking,” said Byleth, “and I’ll stop when you say ‘no.’” She held the collar of Edelgard’s shirt aside and leaned down to kiss her throat. Keeping her lips to Edelgard’s skin, she said, “Promise you’ll say ‘no’ if you need it, El.”

“I promise,” Edelgard whispered. Her breath hitched when Byleth kissed her throat again. She put a hand in Byleth’s hair, the other finding a place on her shoulder. With each button that was undone, Byleth’s kisses moved lower. She opened Edelgard’s shirt when each button had been undone, moving it to pool at her sides.

Scars were a common enough sight for Byleth, but the extent of it laid bare on Edelgard then gave her pause. Lines too perfect to have occurred in battle were bisected by stitching marks, tracing up and down the curves of her muscles and along the lines of her bones. It was worst at the center of her chest, thick lines down her sternum and cutting back even worse over her heart. Just hidden by the tops of her sleeves were puckered circles over her shoulder joints. It was enough to make Byleth take her shirt off entirely, hands gentle against Edelgard’s shivering.

The dark scarring followed the curves of muscle up and down Edelgard’s arms, but ended abruptly at her wrists. They were smooth, looking undamaged, but they were broadly ringed with skin paler than all the rest of her skin. It was something she had not noticed until then, Edelgard’s sleeves perpetually long. Her chest tightened at the sight of it, at the sight of Edelgard looking away with shame in her face.

“El,” she said, gently taking Edelgard’s face in her hands. She waited for Edelgard to look at her, smiling and saying, “I hope you don’t think this makes you less beautiful. It doesn’t at all.”

Edelgard went red, mouth opening with a protest clear in her eyes. She faltered because Byleth continued to smile, eventually letting out a shaky breath as she set her hands over Byleth’s.

“I feel very lucky to know that you’re being completely serious right now,” she said. “Despite not believing it.” She melted into the kiss Byleth gave her, burying her hands in Byleth’s hair.

“You’re beautiful, Edelgard,” Byleth whispered against her lips between kisses. “More than anyone. Anything.”

“Stop it,” Edelgard giggled. “You hardly have to flatter me at this point.”

“It’s not flattery,” Byleth said. “I’m saying something that’s true. You’re beautiful, and I want you to know that.” She leaned to kiss Edelgard’s throat, trailing kisses lazily down the curve of one shoulder. Edelgard took a small breath and held it when her kisses moved across her chest to the scarring over her heart. She squirmed, exhaling hard through her nose, when Byleth cupped her breasts. Though the blush on her face was crimson when Byleth looked at her, she did not hesitate in nodding.

Byleth hummed quietly. She moved one hand to Edelgard’s chin and tilted her head back. As she settled on her elbow, she brought her lips back to Edelgard’s throat. She kissed her over and over, listening for hitches in her breathing as she moved her fingers over Edelgard’s breast in idle circles. Her fingers brushed against her nipple as it hardened, drawing faint whimpers from between Edelgard’s lips.

Fiery heat was suffused in Byleth’s spine as she moved lower, present in her lips with each open-mouthed kiss she pressed to Edelgard’s chest. The sound that left Edelgard when Byleth took her nipple between her lips was sharper than those that had come before; she keened when Byleth sucked gently.

“Byleth,” she whispered, putting her shaking hands on Byleth’s shoulders. She held a moan behind her lips when Byleth ran a hand down her stomach, a flame on each fingertip. Byleth moved to her other breast, kissing her soft skin before sucking harder. Edelgard’s hips jerked up toward her as a desperate whimper escaped her.

“Byleth,” she whispered again. Her breath left her when Byleth moved to kiss her, holding her chin to keep her still.

“El,” Byleth said when she lifted her head, “tell me what you want.”

“What?”

“I want to know what you like. Tell me.”

She hesitated, biting her lip. She squeezed Byleth’s shoulders and said, “Lie down. On your side, I mean.”

Byleth did so, and she kept still as Edelgard ran her unsteady fingers along her cheeks. She kissed her wrist when one hand drifted close to her lips.

“If you could see the look in your eyes right now,” Edelgard said quietly, “I think even you would be surprised.”

“Why?”

“I’ve never seen so much desire in a person’s eyes before.” She smiled shakily. “It’s like you want to devour me.”

“I do,” Byleth murmured. “That’s why I want you to tell me what you want.” She cupped Edelgard’s face in one hand; Edelgard stared at her because she felt the tremor in her hand.

“Byleth?”

“You look like you’ll come undone if I touch you the right way,” said Byleth. “Tell me how to touch you.”

She swallowed hard. She took Byleth’s other hand to kiss her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she said, “Your mouth on my chest.” She brought Byleth’s hand lower slowly, shivering when she settled it between her legs. “And…and your hand here.”

Byleth kissed her once more, deep enough to utterly steal her breath, before moving down. She pressed her hand up hard between Edelgard’s legs and savored how she gasped and squirmed. She took her other hand from her face to cup her breast as she took her nipple between her lips. A hard, slow suck came in time with her rocking her hand. Edelgard moaned aloud, lips finally parted, and buried her hands in Byleth’s hair once more.

The heat she could feel through Edelgard’s clothing wasn’t enough, and taking off the last of her clothes wasn’t fast enough. Byleth, chest tight and heart throbbing, slipped her hands into Edelgard’s pants to cup her in her hand. She was wet, blazingly hot to match the heat in Byleth’s hands and fingers. The touch of those fingers made Edelgard gasp, and then groan as Byleth ran her fingers back and forth, side to side.

“Byleth,” she moaned. “_Byleth_.”

She hummed against Edelgard’s chest, kissing her breasts and her scars. She kept her touch steady, kept it slow to feel Edelgard relax into her hand. A shiver ran through her when Edelgard began to rock against her hand, muffling a moan behind her lips.

“More,” Edelgard breathed. “Please.”

Byleth lifted her head, moving up as she rearranged her fingers. When she kissed Edelgard again, it was in time with pushing two fingers into her. Edelgard moaned into her mouth and tightened around her fingers, grabbing hold of her shirt. She rocked her hips to match Byleth rocking her fingers in and out, thighs trembling and toes curling. She hid her face in the curve of Byleth’s neck, saying her name over and over in moans, in whimpers, in breaking sound. The breaks in her voice grew sharper when Byleth curled her thumb and rubbed back and forth, side to side.

“_There_,” Edelgard sobbed when Byleth’s thumb brushed over her clit. “Byleth—Byleth, _please_.”__

_ _Byleth nodded, bringing her thumb where Edelgard needed it most. Her hips jerked once as she started to rub, steady and firm, but they soon fell back into rhythm with the rocking of her fingers. Edelgard rocked faster, starting to pant as sweat beaded on her chest. From head to toe she trembled, her fisted hands shaking in Byleth’s shirt._ _

_ _“El,” Byleth murmured when the trembling began to turn to stiffness. “Let go of it.”_ _

_ _For just a moment, Edelgard was still. Then, when she rocked her hips, she began to tremble again. Her breathing grew uneven; her movement grew unsteady. A cry built in her throat and spilled from her mouth when she came, her face hidden in Byleth’s chest. Byleth slowed her hand as Edelgard’s hips did, and she took her hand away gently when Edelgard went still._ _

_ _“_Byleth_,” Edelgard groaned. “You said you _didn’t_ know how to take me.”_ _

_ _“I learn quickly.” She kissed Edelgard’s head, soft and lazy, when she burrowed against her chest. “And you told me what you want.”_ _

_ _“Thank you,” Edelgard murmured. “That was…_wonderful_.”_ _

_ _Byleth hummed, pulling her closer to nuzzle against her hair._ _

_ _“Why does it sound like you’re falling asleep, my teacher?”_ _

_ _“I’m not,” Byleth tried to say, but her words came out in a sleepy mumble._ _

_ _Edelgard laughed gently and leaned back to look at her. Drowsiness was in her eyes despite the flush on her face. Edelgard laughed again and kissed her cheek._ _

_ _“You did warn me you might fall asleep halfway through,” she chuckled. “And you had your first of many long days.”_ _

_ _“I’m not falling asleep,” Byleth mumbled, eyes starting to close. “I want to touch you more.”_ _

_ _“And I’ll let you touch me whenever you want,” Edelgard murmured in her ear. “But please rest.” She kissed Byleth’s ear and said, “We’ll start with _you_ next time.” Humming, she whispered, “And I think I’ll wake you later tonight for that, my love.”_ _

_ _Byleth made a sound that could have been a request, but she fell asleep moments later. Edelgard laughed again and kissed her cheek before settling to sleep, Byleth’s arms wrapped around her._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless week-long vacations and writing marathons to let me get this done as quickly as I did. Naturally, I'm biased toward them, but I enjoy this crew of OCs and I hope folks do as well.
> 
> (I will not be a tease about Edelgard's comment at the end, that's where chapter three will open. Just can't write it at work, so that'll be mini-marathon sessions in the evenings.)
> 
> Fun side note, you can find me on twitter or tumblr with the same username for random nonsense posts about this story and other things I do.


	4. retrograde; on strings, beholden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The purpose of a mission: the root of why one faces danger.
> 
> Or, the negative results of crests, and a night announcing many paths forward.
> 
> (Explicit content warning for the start of the chapter.)

The moon was still out when Byleth woke, light coming in through the opened curtains from the balcony. She looked at the curtains blearily, needing to blink several times before she saw Edelgard there tying the curtains back.

“El?” she said.

Edelgard jumped, putting a hand over her heart. She sighed as she returned to bed, getting under the covers and kissing Byleth’s cheek.

“I wanted to see you by moonlight,” Edelgard said. She ran her fingers through Byleth’s hair, murmuring, “For some reason, it feels more intimate.”

For a few seconds, grogginess kept words from Byleth. Edelgard’s heated kiss returned them, and when they parted, she asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“What you asked of me,” Edelgard said, moving close to kiss Byleth’s neck. “Tell me what you like. What you want.”

“I will.”

“Thank you.” She hesitated in kissing her again, eventually nipping her skin gently. The sound of Byleth inhaling sharply made her freeze.

“That,” said Byleth. “Do that.”

“Bite you?”

“Yes,” Byleth said, gripping the back of Edelgard’s shirt. “Please.” She grunted when Edelgard bit down again, harder than before, and shivered as she exhaled.

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d enjoy that so much,” Edelgard said, hands starting to tremble as she reached for the hem of Byleth’s shirt. She kissed where she’d bitten, soft and lingering until her hands were steady.

“It’s you,” Byleth said, moving to take off her shirt when Edelgard tugged on it. Though she reached for Edelgard’s shirt, she stopped when Edelgard set her fingertips on her chest. She settled on her back when Edelgard gently pushed on her chest, heart leaping into her throat when Edelgard moved above her to sit on her hips.

“You might have already fallen asleep when I said this,” Edelgard said, “but I promised to wake you tonight so we could start with you.”

“Oh.”

Edelgard exhaled a laugh, reaching out to set a hand on Byleth’s cheek, and said, “You still look like you want to devour me, my love.”

“I do, but you don’t want it right now.”

“Only for the moment. I’ve wanted you for years and I won’t stop until I’ve had you.” She brought her hands lower, trailing her fingers between Byleth’s breasts and running them over her stomach. Her fingers passed over scars as they went, thin and fading lines. She dwelled on the largest scars, ones that had yet to fade, before leaning down to kiss Byleth sweetly.

“Byleth?” she said, sitting up.

“What?”

“I would like to ask you something…inappropriate. Inappropriate at any other time, I suppose.”

“What is it?”

Edelgard opened her mouth, hesitated, sighed at herself, and asked, “Are your breasts sensitive? More so, given their size?”

Byleth looked at her. Her eyes drifted as she thought. After a long while, she said, “I’ve never really thought to check.”

“‘Never thought to check’?” Edelgard repeated, a blush rising in her cheeks. “Even when you touched yourself?”

Byleth shrugged and said, “I didn’t do that very often. I didn’t have much privacy with the other mercenaries.”

“What about at the monastery?”

Slowly but surely, a blush filled Byleth’s cheeks. She sighed, rubbed her face, and said, “I’m blushing again, I assume.”

“You are,” Edelgard chuckled. “Then you _did_ touch yourself while you were at the monastery?”

“I did,” she admitted. “It wasn’t exactly the proper thing to do.”

“How so?”

“Touching myself while thinking about the heir apparent to an empire felt a little like overstepping my bounds.”

Edelgard boggled at her a few seconds before leaning down and muffling her giggles in the curve of Byleth’s neck. She kissed her before sitting up, and she set her fingers at the top of Byleth’s chest.

“When did you start doing that?” she asked.

“Touching myself while thinking of you?”

“Yes. Please tell me.”

“Well,” she said, starting to think. All words and most coherent thought left her when Edelgard moved her hands lower to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples as they started to harden.

“Byleth,” Edelgard murmured. “Please tell me.”

“It was,” Byleth said, beginning to fidget, “it was after your birthday. I thought—your smile when I gave you flowers after tea was so beautiful I couldn’t get it out of my head.”

“Just a smile inspired you so?” Edelgard asked, smiling as she rolled Byleth’s nipples between her fingers.

“_Your_ smile,” Byleth said. “I had never seen a smile as beautiful as yours before and it just—I really couldn’t get it out of my head.” She continued to fidget, blush then up to her ears, and said, “You’re right, they’re sensitive.”

“Good. Please tell me more.”

“Tell you—about what?”

“About what you did. What you thought about.” She smiled and brushed Byleth’s hair back, hand lingering on her cheek. “I haven’t told you how much I treasure your voice, my love. I want to hear you tell me these things.”

Byleth went quiet with thought. She reached up with both hands to hold Edelgard’s face and said, “I couldn’t get your smile out of my head because I wanted to know if you would smile if I woke up next to you after a night like this.”

“I’ve been smiling when I wake since you moved to _our_ bed,” Edelgard said, smiling and kissing her hands. “Tell me more.”

“I wanted to know what you felt like,” Byleth said. “I wanted to know where you were soft.” She gripped the sheets when Edelgard lowered her head and took one of her nipples between her lips, whining when she sucked slow and hard. The way Edelgard ran her fingernails down the center of her chest, digging in just hard enough to scratch, made her whimper.

“El,” she moaned.

“Did you think of me doing this?” Edelgard asked. “My mouth on you?”

She nodded, voice breaking when Edelgard took her nipple between her lips again. All too aware of her heartbeat and its rapid pace, she held tight to the sheets as Edelgard moved. Her lips and tongue could have blistered her with their heat, but only stoked the heat building between her legs. Her hands fanned the flames with each long scratch down her chest, every pinch of her nipple.

“_Edelgard_,” she moaned.

Edelgard lifted her head, putting a hand on Byleth’s cheek when she saw how flushed she was. Because Byleth put a hand over hers, she asked, “Are you all right?”

“I feel like I’m going to catch on fire,” Byleth said, mouth and brow twisted as she squirmed. “How did you wait so long before asking me to do more before?”

“I have the luxury of being used to a heartbeat,” she chuckled. “Here.” She set her head on Byleth’s chest, listening to her pounding heart. Kissing her chest, she sat up and said, “You’re all right. You’ll have to get used to this.”

Byleth let out a long, shaking sigh, putting her hands on her face. Through her fingers, she said, “I still feel like I’m going to catch on fire.”

“Then I shouldn’t torment you,” Edelgard said. She lay down next to Byleth, setting a hand on her hip to make her turn. Though she set her hands on Byleth’s stomach, she went still when Byleth put a hand in her hair. She leaned into her hand, into the firm, deep kiss she gave her.

“Not yet,” Edelgard said, catching Byleth’s other hand when she reached for her shirt. “Let me touch you first.” She leaned close enough to nip Byleth’s neck and said, “Not letting me touch you first will make it worse.”

“All right,” Byleth groaned. She wound her fingers in the sheets again, looking at Edelgard with a plea in her eyes. Edelgard smiled at her, kissing where she’d bitten, and set her hand on Byleth’s stomach.

“Tell me what you like, Byleth,” she murmured.

“Just…touching.” She hesitated, words failing, before said, “What I did to you, just not in me.”

“Of course,” Edelgard said gently. She brought one hand up between Byleth’s legs, waiting through her shiver simply to hear her weak exhale.

When she moved her hands, her fingers, each movement was an experiment to coax sound from Byleth’s mouth. A hard press of her fingers earned her Byleth’s breath stuttering to a stop. Steady pressure back and forth brought about soft, hazy moans. Moving her hand under Byleth’s clothing drew out a hissed curse and a tremulous “_Edelgard_!”

“I’m here,” she murmured, kissing her chest. She began to move her hand again, trembling at the wetness her fingers were soon coated with. Again, she did everything to pull sound from Byleth, to hear every moan and invocation of her name. Her focus was great enough that she did not notice when Byleth took her hand from her hair to grasp the sheets behind her. She could not help but notice how Byleth’s thighs began to shake around her hand, and how she began to pant.

“El,” she whispered. “El, _please_.”

Edelgard thought to speak, but the break in Byleth’s voice struck her too fiercely. She leaned close to bite Byleth’s neck hard, pressing up just as hard with her fingers. Byleth seized up as she came, swearing behind her teeth. Edelgard watched her come down, slowing her hand in time with it.

“Edelgard,” Byleth said suddenly.

She froze, saying, “Yes, Byleth?”

“May I touch you now?”

“You don’t feel sleepy?” Edelgard chuckled.

“I might be awake the entire night after that. May I please touch you now?”

“I won’t let you stay up the rest of the night,” she said, “but yes, you may.” She giggled into the kiss Byleth gave her, rolling onto her back when she touched her chest, and pulled Byleth down to kiss her again.

————

Two days on, two missives were sent out, one into the empire at large and one to the people of Enbarr. Both carried the announcement of the emperor’s fiancee, but only the people of Enbarr received invitations to a city-wide and daylong festival to be held in a week’s time. Multiple nobles, commoners, and a large number of imperial academy students privately received invitations to the ball at the palace that would end the evening.

“All of you are going,” Byleth said to her students, passing out invitations that morning.

They all stared at her. Henryk started to say, “But—”

“The senior class, the highest ranked middle class, and the second ranked new class after ours will be going as well,” Byleth said. “You’re going to help bridge the gap between the nobles and commoners in attendance.” As she set the last invitation in front of Anahid, she said, “You’re also going to hear what her majesty has to say about her plans for the military in the next few months, but that’ll be brief.”

“Are we included in her plans in some way?” Anahid asked.

“We are. She’s giving us time to prepare for a specific mission. And before you ask,” she said, seeing how they startled, “we will be accompanied by two battalions and four members of the Black Eagle Strike Force. You’re not being thrown in alone that early.”

“Thank goodness,” Lenci said quietly, hand over her heart.

“Can we ask who we’re going with, Professor?” Maxsim asked.

“Caspar von Bergliez, Bernadetta von Varley, Dorothea Arnault, and Petra Macneary. We might be joined by Sylvain Jose Gautier if he convinces her majesty to let him go.”

“This isn’t a small mission like dealing with bandits, is it, Professor,” Anahid said, a statement more than a question.

Byleth raised a brow. She said, “It’s not dealing with bandits, no. It’s more important than that and her majesty wants to give you a chance to learn while making sure everything gets done.

“The best thing you can do right now is not tie yourselves in knots over what the mission _might_ be,” she said. “That’s because the mission _should not_ be discussed outside of our group at this time. It’s not secret, but it is sensitive and we’re not going to be given many details until we’re about to leave.”

“Not something for the dining hall staff to hear, right?” Maxsim said with a grin.

“Exactly,” Byleth said with a slight smile. “Is that understood by everyone?”

“Yes, Professor,” they chorused.

“Good. Now, who wants to start with the strategy they came up with for yesterday’s mock battle scen—”

A knock on the door interrupted her sentence and train of thought. She turned, half expecting Edelgard, and stared at Linhardt standing in the doorway. Exhaustion was in his face, his eyes, and he struggled to hold down a yawn.

“Sorry, Professor,” he said. “I know I’m interrupting.”

“Is something wrong?” Byleth asked. “I’m not supposed to work with you and Lysithea until the end of the week.”

“Lysithea had…a bit of a bad night,” he said, looking down. “Professor Hanneman and I were wondering if we could get you to come earlier than the end of the week. As soon as possible, really.”

Byleth frowned, chest growing tight. She looked at the students, who looked back with confusion and concern equal in their gazes.

“They can come with you as long as they stay out of the way,” Linhardt said, struggling with another yawn. “Please, Professor.”

“All right,” said Byleth. She gestured to the students, saying, “Bring your strategies with you. You’ll discuss them with each other while I work.”

They obeyed, quickly standing up with loose pieces of paper tucked into notebooks. Linhardt led them through the halls and up a set of stairs to reach a closed door. He went in without knocking, Byleth directly behind him and the students hesitating long enough to close the door behind them.

Beyond the door was a research hall, walls lined with overflowing bookcases and floor dominated by tables covered books and loose note paper. Hanneman sat at one of the tables, poring over notes with a hand on his brow. He looked up at the sound of the door closing; he stood when he saw Byleth.

“Professor,” he said, moving to meet them all and offering a hand. “Thank you for coming. We hadn’t planned on interrupting your lesson.”

“It’s all right,” Byleth replied, taking his hand. “But what happened?”

“Miss Lysithea started coughing very suddenly last night,” he said quietly, “and she was coughing up blood by the end of her fit.”

“Where do you need to start with me?”

“Could we check your crest as it is now?” Linhardt asked. “I’m concerned something’s different after your fight with Rhea.”

“Of course.” To the students, she said, “Please sit at a table and go over each other’s strategies for now.”

“Yes ma’am,” they said, but only Anahid’s voice was certain. She led the others to a table as Byleth went with Linhardt and Hanneman to one side of the room.

“With respect, Professor,” Linhardt said, “you should ask her majesty how to do her little crest projection trick. I’d like to see if it shows the same image as the analyzer.”

“It would be an interesting comparison,” Hanneman said. He brought Byleth to the analyzer, all of them looking at the image projected on the floor.

“It looks…_faded_, somehow,” Hanneman said, hand on his chin. “Still there, still a major crest, but…_did_ something happen during the fight with Rhea?”

“I’m fairly sure I lost at least some of the power the goddess gave me,” Byleth admitted. “I think I can still wield my sword, but I haven’t been in combat to see what else I’ve lost.”

They stared at her. They turned to each other.

“The diminishing of a crest doesn’t kill someone,” Linhardt said faintly.

“It weakens them to the point of needing to recover, but it _doesn’t_,” Hanneman said. “And that’s only the diminishing of a major Crest of Flames—if the minor crest was diminished and removed, the weakening and recovery is likely to be smaller and faster.”

“Professor,” Linhardt said, looking at Byleth, “can we take a sample of your blood?”

“What?”

“Lysithea described the process of what was done to her as a blood reconstruction surgery,” he said. “If we could analyze your blood—Professor Hanneman, maybe with the analyzer?”

“It could give us information about the connection between the blood and crests, yes,” Hanneman said. “It would be a small sample, Professor.”

“All right,” Byleth said, nodding to both of them.

“I’ll get Professor Manuela to draw the sample,” Linhardt said, starting for the door. They watched him go, and Byleth saw how Hanneman’s mouth was twisted when she turned to him.

“How bad was it, really?” she asked.

“Manuela’s concerned something is breaking down in Lysithea,” he said, quiet enough that only she could hear. “She doesn’t want to tell either of them, but she’s certain Lysithea only has months now. We need a way to remove one of her crests as soon as possible.”

Byleth thought, and she asked, “If we were to find notes from the people who did this, would it help?”

“Tremendously, but do you know where to look?”

“No,” Byleth admitted, “but I might be dealing with something or someone that knows where to look sooner than later.”

“Your upcoming mission?” When she nodded, he put a hand on her shoulder. “I will pray for your success on both fronts, my friend. I do not want to lose Lysithea like this.”

“Me either.”

They both turned at the sound of the door opening again, and they both stared when Lysithea was the first to come in, Manuela behind her and Linhardt trailing.

“Lysithea, are you feeling all right?” Byleth asked, she and Hanneman moving to meet them in the middle of the room.

“No,” Lysithea sighed, face in pallor and bags under her eyes. “But I don’t want to be in bed anymore.”

“But you _will_ be sitting,” Manual said, pointing to a chair. She raised a brow when Lysithea opened her mouth, only nodding once she’d sat down. Turning to Byleth, she said, “You sit as well, Professor. This will be a simple blood draw.”

She obeyed, offering an arm when Manuela crooked a finger. She sat through her blood being drawn, healing the small puncture in her skin herself.

“I wouldn’t have thought to research the blood like this,” Manuela said. “But I’m glad we have more to look into.” She turned toward Lysithea, but sputtered because the chair was empty. They all looked about, boggling at the sight of Lysithea sitting on the table nearest the students. While she looked at them with curiosity, they sat with their heads bowed and anxiety tangible in their stiffness.

“Professor,” Lysithea said, looking to Byleth, “are these your fledglings?”

“‘Fledglings’?” Byleth echoed.

“They’re obviously not eagles yet,” Lysithea replied. “So they’re little black fledglings. They’re your new students, right?”

“They are. Are you looking to be introduced?”

“A little, if you and her majesty have faith in them.” She smiled slightly at Hanneman and said, “And I heard you tell Linhardt you were curious about fledglings, you know.”

“_Your_ crests are more important than my idle curiosities,” he replied.

“Crest_s_?” Anahid said. “You have more than one crest, ma’am?”

“Did you just call me ‘ma’am’?” Lysithea asked, staring at her.

“I—is that not correct?”

“Usually people mistake her for a small child,” Linhardt replied. He smiled. “Well done for getting it right.”

“And yes, I have multiple crests,” said Lysithea. “Two of them.”

“Before I allow this to go any further,” Manuela said, arms crossed and voice stern, “Lysithea, you are _not_ to perform any magic if you’re going to be up and about. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Professor,” she said. “I think I’d be sick if I tried.”

“Good. Hanneman, Linhardt, I expect you to hold her to it and to fetch me if necessary, my own classes be damned.”

“We will, Manuela,” said Hanneman. “Have no fear of that.”

“Good,” she repeated. As she started for the door, she said, “I expect you back in my office at the end of the day for a check-in, Lysithea.”

“Yes, Professor.” She looked at the students when Manuela was gone, asking, “I don’t suppose any of you studied crests before you came to the academy?”

“No ma’am,” Lenci said. “Or at least I haven’t. I was only told that if I had a crest, it’d be a crest of Gloucester, not what that entailed.”

“No indication that it would be a major or minor crest?” Hanneman asked.

“What’s that about?” Maxsim asked.

“Wait,” Byleth said, holding up a hand as Hanneman took a deep breath. To Lysithea, she said, “Are you all right with him getting sidetracked? I want him to focus on you.”

“I could use a little levity today, Professor,” Lysithea said quietly. “If only for a few minutes.”

She hesitated. Breathing in through her nose, she nodded and said, “All right.”

“Well then,” Hanneman said, “why don’t we do this? Come to the analyzer one at a time, tell me your name, and I’ll tell you if you bear a crest.”

“I’ll go first, Professor,” Maxsim said, hand raised as he stood and crossed the room. “I’m pretty sure I don’t have one.” He offered his hand to Hanneman, saying, “Maxsim Stesha, sir.”

“Of a common house, yes?” When Maxsim nodded, he nodded in turn and turned the analyzer on. Nothing was projected on the floor, and they shrugged at each other in such perfect unison that Hanneman laughed.

“A fine attitude to have about it, young man,” he said, patting his shoulder. He gestured to the others, offering his hand to Henryk when he switched places with Maxsim.

“Henryk von Marcin, sir,” he said. “My parents say I’ve got a crest, but it’s never activated.”

“Not uncommon,” said Hanneman. “Outside of combat, most crests wouldn’t be very self-evident.” He hummed at what the analyzer projected on the floor. “Oh ho, a minor crest of Daphnel. That should assist you in your career.” He gestured to Lenci, asking, “And your name, young lady?”

“Lenci von Tibor, Professor.” She shook his hand, and both of them peered at the projection. “Is that a crest of Gloucester, sir?”

“It is, a minor one.” He smiled to ease the uncertainty that rose on her face. “They can prove just as useful as a major crest, just activating less frequently and being less potent.”

She nodded, taking heart, and beckoned to Anahid. When Anahid drew close, she lingered and smiled brightly at her. Byleth saw her smile, how Anahid returned the smile with mild confusion on her face, and how Maxsim and Henryk looked at each other while smirking. She raised a brow at it all before following Hanneman’s gaze to the image projected on the floor.

“Ha!” Hanneman said. “A crest of Indech, and a major one at that! And you’re of a common house?”

“On my mother’s side, yes. I don’t know who my father was to say if he had a noble lineage.” She sighed and mumbled, “Thought there was just one kind of crest.”

“For heaven’s sake,” Hanneman said. “I understand her majesty’s drive to level the playing field in terms of crests, but there’s a limit to how much we _don’t_ tell people nowadays. You four should attend one of my seminars.”

“Professor, that crest’s not going to make her be able to just pick me up and toss me, is it?” Maxsim asked.

“No, the crest of Indech is related to speed. Miss Vartan is likely to be fastest in your class.”

“She is,” Byleth said. “But I haven’t seen it activate yet.”

“It did during a few fights with bandits a year ago, but not again since.”

“Can you train us to activate them at will, Professor?” Lenci asked.

“With a lot of practical training, maybe. We can try to activate them this afternoon. For now, we should head back to the classroom and start our lesson. Do you and Linhardt still need me, Professor?”

“No, this is more than enough for now,” he replied. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“I’ll come find you if we need you again,” Linhardt said. “Thank you, Professor.”

She bowed slightly to them, and to Lysithea as the students gathered their things. They were quiet on the way back to the classroom, and Byleth caught them sharing a pensive look as they sat down.

“Ask what you want to ask,” she said, leaning against the lectern. “I think I know what it is.”

“Is it normal to have two crests?” Lenci asked.

“No,” said Byleth. “Lysithea doesn’t naturally have two crests.”

“Is that what’s making her ill?”

“It is. Professor Hanneman is trying to find a way to remove one to improve her health.”

“Did Miss Lysithea _ask_ for a second crest?” Henryk asked.

Byleth looked at him. His hands were closed into shaking fists, anger growing in his eyes. She tilted her head slightly, but his expression did not change.

“No,” said Byleth. “It’s not up to me to share details, but she didn’t ask for it.”

He exhaled loudly through his nose, brow furrowing, and said, “If Professor Hanneman needs someone to test on, he can remove _my_ crest.”

They all stared at him, Byleth included.

“I don’t need a damned crest,” he said. “All they do is make people miserable.”

“I’d prefer to keep mine, thanks,” Anahid said.

“What, and lord it over us because you’ve got a major crest?”

She bristled, but clenched her hands into fists hard enough to pop her knuckles before saying, “I’m not going to lord anything over anyone. I need all the help I can get when I’m from some family who’s got a name as good as dirt.”

“What’s got you so bent out of shape, Marcin?” Maxsim asked. “You said you wanted to get rid of crests, but I didn’t think you’d get as mad as this.”

Henryk bristled as well, but put a hand on his face and sighed hard. He said, “It—I apologize, I’m being out of line.”

“You may as well explain now,” Byleth said. “This is going to hang over all of you until you do and I don’t want it being a distraction on our mission.”

He sighed again, but there was shame in his face when he lowered his hand. He said, “My—my mother came from a house that valued crests over everything else, and they more or less disowned her when she didn’t display a crest. She loved my father by then, so his house brought her into the fold.” He looked down and said, “I can’t stand the idea of a family disowning a child over something as pointless as a crest.”

“Your mother’s family seriously did that?” Maxsim asked.

“They did,” he grumbled. “My cousins won’t speak to her, but they’ll speak to me and Father.”

“Well,” Maxsim said, “good that we got you and not one of your cousins or anything. I’d have to punch you if you still liked crests after that.” He faltered when Byleth looked at him, saying, “I mean—not really, Professor. But I do mean it’s good that we got him over his cousins.”

“Every so often you say something positive,” Henryk said with a small smile.

“I’m positive all the time! You can’t call me not positive just because I don’t know when to shut up sometimes.”

“That’s true,” Lenci laughed.

“And you’re getting better at shutting up sometimes,” Anahid said, a wry smile on her face.

“Back at you, Vartan,” he said, grinning.

Byleth smiled slightly, shook her head, and said, “All right, shall we finally start on the lesson?”

“Yes, Professor,” they chorused.

“Good,” she said, and she moved to Lenci’s desk to start with her strategy.

————

The servants had quickly learned there was almost nothing they could do to tame Byleth’s hair, and they left it alone to focus on Edelgard as they prepared for the ball. Already dressed in her own sleek dark blue dress, Byleth stood by and watched as servants combed Edelgard’s long hair until it gleamed pure silver. They braided and wound it into a single bun on the back of her head, exposing the heart-shaped opening in Edelgard’s dress over her back, and secured it with a gold clasp. The horned crown that was set on her brow then was smaller, lighter, but just as ornate as the one she wore all other days. It rested on the gold clasp, leaving her ears exposed and letting her hold her head high as she always did.

Byleth’s heart skipped about in her chest when Edelgard turned to her, the sight of her stealing her breath. Her crimson dress was long to the floor, the skirt flowing and embroidered with roses in gold filigree. The embroidery was repeated on her long black cuffs and the tall black belt round her waist. Her gloves and high collar were pure white, the platinum ring shining on her left hand.

“Thank you,” Edelgard said to the servants. “Please give us a moment.”

They bowed to her and to Byleth before leaving their quarters. Edelgard smiled as she picked up a small box she’d set on the vanity before the servants had come in for her hair.

“Byleth,” she said, moving to stand before her, “will you give me your hand? Your left hand.”

She did so, smiling as Edelgard lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. When Edelgard opened the box, her brows rose. Within the box was a gold ring made of two bands. Seated proudly on one ring was a large teardrop ruby, surrounded by pinpoint white pearls. Another smaller teardrop ruby was seated below it on the second back, centered on an arch of black diamonds. Edelgard put it on her hand, and her smile was brilliant because it fit properly.

“I’d hoped it would fit,” she said. “I’ve wanted to give you a ring ever since you gave me mine.” She kissed Byleth’s hand and murmured, “It fits the emperor’s fiancee very well.”

“Thank you, El,” Byleth said, kissing her properly. She smiled slightly and said, “This helps more than wearing my sword, I think.”

“Are you nervous?”

“A bit. The only other party I’ve attended was at the monastery, and that feels like a lifetime ago now.”

“You’ll be fine,” Edelgard said, straightening Byleth’s neckline and smoothing out a crease in her sleeve. “And you’ll be at my side unless someone steals you away for a dance. Which,” she added, “will only happen after we finally have a dance.”

“Your strategy is without flaw, your majesty,” Byleth said, smile becoming a smirk. She chuckled when Edelgard pulled her close for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her. Softly, she said, “You’re beautiful, El. You really are.”

“As are you,” Edelgard murmured, and she kissed Byleth’s cheek as someone knocked on the door. “Yes?”

“Your majesty,” Hubert said through the door. “May I come in?”

“You may.”

He opened the door, looked at them, and nodded. He asked, “I assume you’re both ready, then?”

“We are,” Edelgard said, taking Byleth’s hand. She led Byleth out of the room, Hubert bowing to them as they passed. As they went through the halls, the sound of music and lively conversation grew louder and louder. Hubert kept pace behind them, moving ahead when Edelgard stopped them near a set of double doors. He looked at them with a raised brow, only slipping past the doors when Edelgard nodded.

“You’ll be fine,” Edelgard said again, kissing Byleth’s hand before letting it go. “Follow my lead.” She took a slow, deep breath as servants opened the doors, walking forward with her head held high. She walked out onto the landing of a grand staircase leading down to the vast open hall being used as a dance floor and the main gathering place for the ball. Hubert moved to stand a pace behind her on her right, and the music and conversation faded when he raised a hand.

“Her majesty, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg!” he said.

Edelgard smiled, beatific in the utmost, as she was met with applause. One hand she lifted for quiet; the other she hid behind her back for Byleth to watch.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she said to the crowd. “I thank you all for coming on this fine evening. I hope that your time here has been and will be nothing but pleasant.” She waited through another smattering of applause and cries of “here, here,” her smile steady and strong. When they finally grew quiet, she took another deep breath.

“As you saw in your invitations, tonight is a night meant for celebrations,” she said. “Of victory, of Fódlan’s unification, and—for me—of an engagement.” She beckoned Byleth forward, turning to reach for her as she drew close. In the moment they looked at each other, the pure adoration in Edelgard’s eyes was enough to settle any anxiety that lingered in Byleth, and she faced the crowd with an easy smile.

“I present to you Professor Byleth Eisner,” Edelgard said, taking her hand. “My fiancee.”

Facing the crowd as she was, Byleth caught sight of surprise on many faces. On others there was understanding, and on others still there was envy. Most faces were trained to happiness in degrees of restraint and politeness, and Byleth bowed to them all when Edelgard squeezed her hand.

“Professor Eisner has long served as my master tactician,” Edelgard said, “and even now is creating plans on how best to deploy our military through Fódlan to help maintain peace. She will be leading one such mission soon, assisted by the Black Eagle Strike Force and future leaders of our military.” She tipped her head slightly and said, “I know she will come to be loved by all of Fódlan’s people, as she is already so loved by me.”

“To her majesty!” Ervin called from the dance floor, a flute of champagne held high. “And to her majesty’s fiancee!”

“Here, here!” the rest of the hall said, raising their glasses in a toast. As they drank, conversation began to rumble through the hall once more, brighter and with even more cheer than before. Byleth offered Edelgard her arm before they went down the stairs, heart feeling too large for her chest by the time they reached the main floor. Ferdinand, unabashed joy in his face, met them there and put a hand on their shoulders.

“A better match couldn’t be made!” he laughed. “Even if _I_ were to have a hand in helping to find a match for someone. Now, your majesty, have you given any thought to my suggestions for a fall date for your—”

“Enough, Ferdinand,” Hubert said, coming down the stairs. He turned Ferdinand about to face the dance hall and the band playing there. “Perhaps your lead is needed there.”

“Ah ha!” Ferdinand said. “Your ability to read the room serves us all well, Hubert!” Looking over his shoulder, he said, “I’ll let the band know you’re on your way, your majesty!” He went off with a spring visible in his step, and Hubert heaved a sigh as he went to follow him.

“What’s the saying?” Byleth chuckled, leading Edelgard forward. “‘No rest for the wicked’?”

“While you could say that for any of us,” Edelgard replied, “I hardly think it’s applicable tonight, my love.”

The crowd parted for them, letting them take the center of the dance floor. When others hesitated to join, Dorothea pulled Petra away from their place at the edge of the floor. They bowed to Edelgard before taking each other’s hands, smiling blissfully at each other. Ervin offered a hand to Melis, following her lead in finding a place and bowing to Edelgard. Pair by pair, people moved onto the floor, and the last spot was taken by Lenci and a startled Anahid. Ferdinand gestured to the band’s conductor, who bowed to Edelgard before turning to the band with his hands raised.

The first dance of the night was a waltz, its tempo quick and its tune cheery. Byleth smiled as she led, Edelgard smiling in turn as she followed. They cut an image of grace in the crowd, every step in time and without a hint of hesitation for stepping on toes. Edelgard held down a giggle when Byleth spun her, the faintest touch of red on her cheeks when her back came against Byleth’s chest. Byleth held her hands to keep her where she was a moment, leaning close.

“I wish we’d gotten to do this sooner,” she murmured. She smiled when Edelgard touched a kiss to her cheek, spinning her again to resume the waltz. As the tempo slowed, Edelgard moved closer. She tugged on Byleth’s sleeve gently to make her lean close again.

“We’ll have so many opportunities to dance from now on,” Edelgard said quietly. “Plan for them, my love.”

“I will,” Byleth said. “I promise.” When the song ended with a flourish of strings and brass, they took each other’s hands and bowed. Lifting her head, Byleth saw the growing look of excitement on Ferdinand’s face as the conductor spoke to him, how he eagerly nodded. The conductor nodded in turn, smiling as he turned back to the band.

The song the band began to play then was far more lively than the waltz, a strong, quick beat being plucked out of cellos and tapped out on drums. The nobles, Edelgard included, looked lost, but the commoners began to grin. Byleth looked about, watching the commoners starting to explain.

“It’s a lover’s jig,” she heard Anahid say behind her. “Follow my lead this time, Lenci.”

“Ah,” Byleth murmured, memories coming to mind. She exhaled a laugh and adjusted her grip on Edelgard’s hands, letting go of her right hand and loosely holding her left hand’s fingers.

“Professor?” Edelgard said.

“Mirror what I do, your majesty,” she said. She stepped in place and in time with the music, feet moving and heels tapping, and ended by spinning Edelgard when she stood. Edelgard laughed and danced as she had, smiling brightly when she spun Byleth in turn.

“And now you lead,” Byleth said, bowing slightly.

“A game as much as a dance, isn’t it?” Edelgard said. She led then, moving faster and creating small, complex patterns with her feet. There was a teasing challenge in her eyes when she spun Byleth, and there was a split between pride and dejection when Byleth matched her dance exactly and spun her with grace.

Around them, the other dancers fell into rhythm. Laughter rang out when one person or another missed a move, all good-natured and without a shred of bitterness. With each turn, Byleth would lead slow to match Edelgard’s speed, and each time she matched Edelgard’s dance perfectly she earned one of Edelgard’s laughs.

“Where on earth did you learn that, Professor?” Edelgard asked when the band dropped into another waltz to take pity on the out of breath nobles.

“It was a favorite of a few of the men in my father’s company,” Byleth said. “They would try to get a jig going in every tavern we stopped at, and they usually succeeded.”

“It’s rather fun,” Edelgard said. Looking over Byleth’s shoulder, she chuckled and said, “And I think your students may have needed it.”

Byleth raised a brow and looked in the same direction when they turned in place. Anahid and Lenci were still dancing with one another, Lenci with gleeful happiness in her face and Anahid looking dumbfounded and pleased in equal measure. Just before they turned again, she caught sight of Maxsim and Henryk standing at the edge of the dance floor holding down laughter.

“To be young and unafraid,” Edelgard said, exhaling a laugh.

“You’re not _old_, El.”

She laughed as Byleth spun her, saying, “No, but it’s true all the same. If I’d had the chance to be unafraid then, I would’ve looked at you with such adoration.”

“You’re looking at me like that now, you know.”

“I know. I’m glad to be.” She glanced away when the band picked up speed again, sighing because Ferdinand was quickly making his way through the crowd.

“Your majesty!” he said. “May I have this dance?”

“You may,” Edelgard sighed, giving him her hand. The others on the floor saw and began to change partners. In the end, Byleth found herself dancing with Caspar, and he matched her dancing with great aplomb until the last set of steps made him stumble.

“That’s our teacher for you,” he laughed, nudging her shoulder. They both turned at the sound of cheering, seeing Edelgard and Ferdinand still dancing. It was Edelgard’s lead, and her long set of steps was quick and complex enough to make Ferdinand stare. He steeled himself, nodded once, and started too dance. Step for step he matched her, but at the very end he faltered and crossed his feet the wrong way. It left him facing away from Edelgard, unable to spin her. Though he groaned aloud, a hand on his brow, the other dancers applauded him and Edelgard in equal measure.

“I’ll have to practice for our next dance, your majesty,” Ferdinand said, bowing to her with grace.

“I have to admit I look forward to it,” Edelgard replied, letting his hand go. “Thank you, Prime Minister.”

“Interim.”

“I said ‘Prime Minister’ for a reason, Duke Aegir.”

He stared at her. He looked at Byleth as she approached, brows rising because she nodded at him. Grinning, he put a hand over his heart and bowed deeply to Edelgard.

“I will prove myself to be the best man you could ever appoint to this esteemed position, your majesty,” he said. “You have my deepest thanks.” When he straightened up, he said, “Though I would’ve thought Hubert would tell me before now.”

“I didn’t tell him specifically because he would have.” Smiling, she said, “Go tell him, then.”

He rushed off at once, leaving Edelgard to lead Byleth off the dance floor as the band struck up another song.

“You don’t want to dance again?” Byleth asked.

“I do,” said Edelgard, “but he reminded me of something. We need to talk to our other interim minister.”

Byleth nodded, offering Edelgard her arm again before they reached the throng. They mingled as they moved, never wholly stopping as they spoke to people. Only when they reached Ormand, standing near one of the open doors to the courtyard, did they stop. He looked away from the sky outside, jumping when he saw them.

“Heaven’s own,” he started, but he sighed weakly as words failed. He cleared his throat and said, “My apologies, your majesty. I didn’t expect anyone.”

“No apologies needed, Baron,” Edelgard said. “We came up quietly.”

“How can I serve you on such a fine evening?” he asked. “I’d have thought you and Professor Eisner would be at the heart of everything all night.”

“I wanted to speak with you before the hour was too late.”

He looked at her blankly, blinking a few times. “About…what, your majesty?"

“Propriety,” she said.

“I beg your forgiveness, but I’m not following. Have I done something unbecoming tonight?”

“Not tonight,” Edelgard said. “I speak more of the impropriety of loose tongues, Baron. Ones that tell of an engagement earlier than a proper announcement.”

His blank look grew confused. “Your majesty, I did not speak of your engagement outside of my aides.”

“Your aides are the issue. They gossiped so much that Professor Eisner’s students learned of our engagement through the academy’s dining hall staff.”

He went ashen. Faintly, he said, “If that had been anything of greater importance…by the goddess. You have my sincerest apologies. I’ll handle this immediately.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said, tipping her head to him.

“Please, have a pleasant evening,” he said, starting out into the courtyard. “And please accept my official congratulations on your engagement.”

They watched him go, looking at each other when he was out of sight.

“He didn’t ask which of his aides spread the gossip,” Byleth murmured.

“No, he didn’t.”

“Either he knows who it is, or he’s going to deal with his staff as a whole.”

“Or,” Edelgard said, “he told them to gossip and he’s trying to save face.” She sighed through her nose. “Hubert will be very busy with the Ayral house in the next few weeks.”

“Can it wait for the morning?” Byleth asked. When Edelgard looked at her, she said, “I really would like to keep dancing with you, El.”

Edelgard smiled, and she said, “I would like nothing more than to dance with you all night, my love.” She turned them about, leading Byleth back to the dance floor in time for the start of another waltz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! I may be shifting gears to start a second story, this time an AU somewhere in the realm of curses, dragons, and beauty and the beast type things. Best places for info are my [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki) and [tumblr](https://shinjishazaki.tumblr.com/)!


	5. anterograde; honor and duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lies before and after a mission: the preparations that must be made, and the results of effort.
> 
> Or, the invasion of a stronghold, and and the incursion of one man into the imperial palace.

Most meetings with the ministers were what Edelgard “small council,” brief meetings to discuss one or two things of importance before sending the ministers to complete a task or work on a directive. Byleth had never attended a small council before the ball, and her first council came five days afterward. The council took place in a smaller chamber, Edelgard and the ministers sat on opposite sides of a large table. Though Byleth had moved to simply stand at Edelgard’s right side, Hubert brought a chair for her to sit in.

“Thank you, Marquis Vestra,” shea murmured.

“Of course,” he said, bowing to her and moving to Edelgard’s left side.

“Thank you all for coming,” Edelgard said. “There are two topics that need to be discussed today. The first is how my announcement was received. What have you heard this last week?”

“Positive things, your majesty,” Melis said. “Professor Eisner is well thought of in Enbarr.”

“I’ve gotten a few reports from my staff that say it’s less well received in Rusalka,” Esfir said. She sniffed quietly and said, “It’s not openly _rude_, but still.”

“Less well received how?” Ervin asked.

“Just the usual noise,” she sighed. “Complaining about her majesty and the professor killing the Immaculate One and the sacrilege of it.” She flicked her fingers and said, “Religion is my forte, Count Bergliez. I will keep the faithful under control.”

“So long as you don’t need _my_ help to get it done,” he said. “I don’t want to bring soldiers into church business and get it all started back up again.”

“You will keep your soldiers well away from this smoldering fire I’m tending to, Ervin. The last thing we want is a rebellion.”

“I know, I know,” he said, lifting his hands. “I apologize.”

“What have you heard, Count Bergliez?” Edelgard asked.

“Congratulations from soldiers,” he said, “and a mix of indifference and positive acceptance from civilians. About what I expected after looking around at the ball.” He raised a brow at Esfir and asked, “Where were you, by the way?”

“At the ball,” she replied. “Just not near you.” She sniffed again. “I’m not one for dancing. I was content to listen to people.”

“And you, Baron?” Edelgard said to Ormand.

“Mostly positive, your majesty,” he said, drumming his fingers.

“Yet you do not seem happy with it.”

“My apologies,” he said. “I am happy to hear it. I am unhappy with my staff and my family.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Byleth saw Hubert’s hands flex behind his back.

“What trouble are you having with them?” Melis asked.

“Her majesty informed me that my aides were gossiping,” he said, “and that her engagement was known to the academy’s dining hall staff _well before_ her announcement. I was under the impression that the people I hired were discreet, so I’ve been very cross with them since.”

“But why are you upset with your family?”

“Because my younger sister is the one who cajoled them into gossiping in the first place,” he muttered. He set his hand flat on the table and sighed forcefully. “Your majesty, Professor Eisner, you have my sincerest apologies. I did not expect that she would ply them like that and my lax behavior could have cost us all much more. I’ve forbidden my aides from speaking to her about my business and I will take responsibility for anything that may happen because of them in the future.”

“I appreciate you looking into the matter so quickly, Barron,” said Edelgard. “I know our council is still young, but we must be unified in our aims and our efforts. Idle gossip can easily be the downfall of anyone, so if there is anything you need to ensure your staff’s discretion, please feel free to speak with Marquis Vestra.”

“I will do that following our meeting, your majesty,” he said with a nod. He bowed to Hubert, who nodded in turn.

“I am glad the reception has been mostly positive,” Edelgard said. “My hope is that our next topic will be received half as well.”

“Professor Eisner’s mission, I assume?” Melis asked.

“Correct.”

She frowned slightly and said, “The notes you provided my aides this morning said this mission will take the professor and her soldiers to the northern border of Hresvelg, out near the mountains along the coast.”

“It will, yes.”

“Your majesty,” Melis said, “I must urge you against this. The people of Hresvelg are loyal, but marching soldiers through civilian territory during peace will put them on edge.”

“I understand your concern,” Edelgard said. “But this mission must move forward. Information regarding a threat in those mountains came from Arundel.”

All four ministers reacted: Ervin bristled, Ormand and Melis scowled, and disgust rose on Esfir’s face.

“We really have to listen to a traitor?” Esfir asked. “What next, the reconstruction of the church’s hierarchy?”

“I agree with Baroness Darvish,” Melis said. “Whatever good faith we put in his words will be returned with a curse. We can’t listen to the man who—by your own admission—kidnapped you and your mother when the insurrection began.”

“I understand your concern,” Edelgard repeated, lifting a hand. “He worded it as a mere concern from a citizen of the empire, but I know a threat when I read one.”

“We have to deal with him sooner than later, your majesty,” Ormand said, tapping the desk. “We can’t leave him out there when he still claims to be lord regent.”

“There are still those who say his is a legitimate claim when you haven’t named someone new,” Melis said. “Given the blood relation, it’s hard to break him from you.”

“The other ministers were easier to get rid of,” Esfir said, “given that they conceded their seats when you captured them.”

“But we need to name a new regent,” Ervin said. “We can’t let him go on like this.”

“It is overdue,” Edelgard murmured.

“Your majesty,” Ferdinand said, speaking up for the first time.

“Yes, Duke Aegir?”

“What about Professor Eisner?” He did not falter when they all turned to stare at him, instead continuing on to say, “The duty of the lord regent is to rule in your place should anything befall you. As far and as wide as I have been in Fódlan, I know of no one who believes in your goals as much as the professor. Speaking personally, I would not feel comfortable following the lead of anyone but you two until all the reforms are fully in place.”

“There is a precedent of family and spouses taking the regent position,” Melis said. She looked at the table as she thought. “This could work.”

“I’d have to make sure the faithful don’t take too much issue with it,” Esfir said, sighing. “Shepherding the lambs requires so much extra thought.”

“It would present a wholly unified front, though,” Ormand said, hand on his chin. “Perhaps if you tell them Professor Eisner will hear their voices as another impartial party?”

She thought. She looked at Byleth with a raised brow and asked, “Would you?”

Byleth barely managed to avoid saying “uh” out loud. Edelgard saw her hesitate and cleared her throat quietly.

“We will take your suggestion into consideration, Duke Aegir,” Edelgard said. “The position of lord regent _must_ be changed, but Professor Eisner’s mission remains our current priority. She can speak to your concerns, Countess Levni.”

“We won’t go on the main roads through Hresvelg,” Byleth said when Melis turned to her. “The last thing I want is to draw attention to us as we travel. I suspect we’ll be dealing with a demonic beast if it’s really a threat, so if there’s any way we can come up on it and surprise it, I want to find it.”

“Her majesty mentioned that you’ll be taking future military leaders with you,” Esfir said. “Count Bergliez, who are you assigning to her?”

“No one,” he replied.

“I’m taking my students,” said Byleth.

“You’re taking students when you expect to deal with a demonic beast?” Melis asked, brows lowering as her eyes widened.

“Four members of the Black Eagle Strike Force and two battalions of twenty men each will accompany us, and the Black Eagles will take the lead. I do not expect my students to take down a beast, but I need them to learn what Fódlan has to overcome.”

“Still,” Ormand said quietly, “the term only just started. That’s a great deal to ask of new students.”

“Coddling them will hurt them more than almost any injuries out in the field,” Byleth said. “Their aim is an officer position, and this will be a first step. I will keep them safe.”

“We have little recourse but to have faith in you,” Esfir said, sniffing delicately. “I suppose the proper thing to do would be to keep you in my prayers.” She flicked her fingers and muttered, “_Prayers_.”

“Says our minister of religion,” Ervin chuckled.

“_Faith_ has its place,” Esfir said. “The old religion does not have a place in her majesty’s Fódlan and I do not intend to allow it to creep back in now that the Immaculate One is dead. I will keep the faithful appeased.”

“And we’ll have to keep the civilians appeased, Baron,” Melis said, nodding to Ormand. “To that end, Professor, what roads do you intend to travel if not on the main ones?”

“Older roads along the mountains and rivers on the east side of Hresvelg and continuing along the river until we reach the mountains. No major civilian traffic or contact once we’re out of Enbarr.”

“Any information we need to withhold from the populace?” Ormand asked.

“Mainly that we’re expecting a demonic beast where we’re going,” said Byleth. “There’s no need to drive people into a panic.”

“I will direct my staff on the matter,” Melis said.

“As will I,” said Ormand. “Those who will hold their tongues, at least.”

“You have my thanks,” Edelgard said. “Please rest assured that I am doing everything I can to bring these threats to an end.”

“Have you received more information on them?” Melis asked. “Those who slither in the dark?”

“I have, yes.” She inhaled slowly and said, “Hubert has recently uncovered damning links between Arundel and those who slither in the dark. He’s heard tell that a man named Thales assumed my uncle’s identity, and that he’s been masquerading as him for an unknown length of time. I have probably been dealing with him for years, and potentially since he kidnapped me as a child.”

The ministers stared at her, Ferdinand closing his eyes tightly.

“One wonders if he had already changed from Lord Arundel when he conspired with the former prime minister,” Ferdinand said. “The thought of your uncle lowering himself to the same ignoble level my father reached is nothing short of painful, your majesty.”

“Then it’s all the more important to formally bar him from the position,” Ervin said. “Even if we don’t have someone to take the position yet.”

“I will make the motion to do so,” Melis said, raising a hand. “Those who agree to barring Volkhard von Arundel from the position of lord regent?”

“Agreed,” the ministers said in unison, hands raised.

“Your majesty,” Melis said, “we are in agreement if you would like to make this official.”

“I thank you,” Edelgard said. “Then it is the unanimous decision to bar him from the position.” She took another slow breath, one hand closing to a tight fist, and said, “Count Bergliez, I have a request for you and your soldiers.”

“Yes, your majesty?”

“If Arundel is seen within Enbarr, I want him brought before me. We will arrest him.”

“You will need to be cautious,” Hubert said. “We know Thales is a powerful mage, but I have managed to reverse engineer magic inhibitors.”

“Magic _what_?” Ervin asked.

“Inhibitors,” Hubert said. “Though those who slither in the dark used some kind of technological method to create them, I was able to create a curse that has the same effect. When something like manacles are infused with the curse, it will prevent whoever wears them from using magic. I have created a few pairs, two of which will be going with the professor in case she is able to capture mages for me to _speak_ to.”

“Where did you find this to reverse engineer it?” Melis asked.

“From where I was held captive as a child,” Edelgard said quietly. She sighed and said, “I hadn’t learned any spells to attack them yet, but they wouldn’t take the risk.”

“I will give you the other pair, Count Bergliez,” Hubert said. “All you will have to do is put them on his wrists and he will be unable to use his spells.”

“Then we have to keep him from suspecting we have something like this,” Ervin said. “My men would have to stall for time.” He took a deep breath, nodded, and said, “It will be done, your majesty.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. She exhaled through her nose and said, “I trust you all understand the tasks ahead of us?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Then I will leave you with the knowledge that Professor Eisner’s mission will commence in a week’s time. Please make all the appropriate preparations. Duke Aegir, Marquis Vestra, Professor, if you could all stay here a few minutes more.”

The other ministers stood and bowed to her, leaving the room. Ferdinand looked at Hubert, waiting for him to snap his fingers before grinning from ear to ear.

“They were unanimous!” he said. “Arundel is barred without a replacement!”

“You were very convincing, Ferdinand,” Edelgard said with a smile. “Thank you.”

“Well done,” Hubert said, and his faint smile was enough to make Ferdinand laugh.

“You haven’t told them much about what happened to you,” Byleth murmured, reaching to set her hand on Edelgard’s.

“I know I’m keeping information from them,” Edelgard said, “but I still don’t know them well enough to trust them with all the details.”

“I understand,” Byleth said, and she gently opened Edelgard’s hand to lace their fingers together. “Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Byleth,” Edelgard whispered.

“But I’m surprised you hadn’t done this yet.”

“There was always the threat that he would attack us in retaliation and I can’t bar a person of that kind of title without the consent of the ministers,” Edelgard said. “He was the only one who never conceded his seat when I tried to replace the ministers, but I was never able to capture him like other ministers to force him into it.”

“I would have enjoyed forcing him to do that,” Hubert said.

“I would have enjoyed seeing the results,” Edelgard murmured. “But with the other ministers’ consent, I can bar him without having a regent chosen just yet. And this reduces the risk that he’ll hear it through a public announcement and making some move of his own.”

“We did not discuss offering the position to the professor, however,” Hubert said. “Ferdinand, what possessed you to do that?”

“The fact that the professor really is the only one I’d trust the empire with if anything _did_ happen to Edelgard,” said Ferdinand.

“Uh,” Byleth finally said.

“Technically, you’re in a similar position as Lady Edelgard’s fiancee,” Hubert said. “By marital right, you would inherit the throne.”

“Hubert, that’s enough,” Edelgard said. “The imperial lineage ends with me. Even if the professor agrees to the regent position, my wife or children wouldn’t inherit the throne.”

“You still need to name a regent, Edelgard,” Ferdinand said. “You can’t let it lie until the end of your reign.”

“I am aware of that, Ferdinand,” she sighed. She looked to Byleth and squeezed her hand. “Will you think about it? You can answer me after you come home from your mission.”

“I’ll have an answer by then,” Byleth said, and she lifted their hands to kiss Edelgard’s.

————

It had been easy to direct her students to be at the city gates before daybreak a week later. It was significantly more difficult to leave her warm bed when Edelgard was sleeping soundly and burrowed up against her chest. Byleth lay still, unable to bring herself to move Edelgard in the slightest. When Edelgard shifted, moving closer, she held down a sigh.

“Shouldn’t you be up already, my love?” Edelgard mumbled, touching her lips to Byleth’s chest.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Byleth said, moving to get up. She hurried through dressing and double checking her kitbag, slowing down only when Edelgard stood and moved close to set a hand on her back.

“I must admit I dislike this,” Edelgard murmured. “Seeing you prepared to leave for any length of time is…unpleasant, to say the least.”

“I’m going to come back,” Byleth said with a smile. “I’m planning for it.”

Edelgard chuckled, stepping into Byleth’s arms when she opened them. Hiding her face in Byleth’s chest, she said, “I know you will, Byleth. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Smiling still, Byleth tilted Edelgard’s head back and leaned down to kiss her. They both lingered, Edelgard’s hands closed in Byleth’s coat and Byleth with her fingers lost in Edelgard’s hair. When they parted, Edelgard stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Byleth’s neck. Byleth held her steady, head bowed to the crook of Edelgard’s shoulder.

“I’ll be careful,” Byleth murmured.

“I know you will,” Edelgard said again. She kissed Byleth’s cheek, touching where her lips had been, and said, “Do all you can to find information while you’re out there. This mission has to be more productive for us than Thales intends it to be.”

“Even if I really do have to drag someone back here for Hubert to _speak_ to,” Byleth replied. “We’ll be successful, El.”

“You will.” She kissed Byleth again, and again, and for a third time before letting her step away and saying, “I love you, Byleth. Please be safe.”

“I love you too, El. Don’t worry.”

“Then go before I take you back to bed,” Edelgard said, teasing in her smile.

Byleth smiled in turn, kissing Edelgard’s hand before taking up her kitbag and sword. She gave Edelgard another lingering kiss, whispering “I love you” before heading for the door. She looked back in time to watch Edelgard say “I love you” in return, closing the door with more reluctance than she wanted to admit. She hesitated there, only moving when she’d touched her ring and taken a deep breath.

Enbarr was perfectly still before daybreak, even the crunch of loose stones under her boots muffled and quiet. There was no one to look askance at her as she went to the city gates, and she nodded when she saw her students clustered together near the gates. Henryk, Maxsim, and Lenci, all shivering from the chill, were huddled around Anahid and the handfuls of Fire she held. Anahid, looking unaffected, turned at the sound of footsteps.

“Good morning, Professor,” she said.

“Good morning,” the others said as Byleth came up to them.

“Are all of you ready?” Byleth asked, looking them over. Each carried a kitbag and were dressed for marching travel, their steel weapons either on their belt or their back.

“Yes ma’am,” Henryk said, rubbing his arms. “Ready to get into some sunlight, if we can.”

“It’ll be up soon, don’t worry.” She beckoned them, saying, “Come on. The strike force members and the battalions are waiting at the crossroads a mile from here.”

“You’ll warm up more walking than from the Fire,” Anahid said, letting the magic fade.

“What mountaintop did you live on before that you’re _not_ cold?” Maxsim grumbled.

“It was more forest than anything, but I’m from pretty far north,” she replied. “It’s actually warm here, comparatively.”

“Weird little viper,” he said as they left the city, but there was no biting tone in his words.

“Why ‘viper’ now?” Byleth asked.

“‘Cause ‘viper’ sounds better, mostly,” he said. He put his hand on Lenci’s head to ruffle her hair. “And she kept getting upset about it.”

“It’s rude, Max,” Lenci said, pushing his hand away. “’Viper’ at least sounds dignified if you have to have a nickname for her.”

“I nickname everyone,” he chuckled. “I ought to call you ‘little bear’ now.”

“Oh, goddess,” Henryk sighed. “Let’s get it over with. What’s _my_ nickname?”

“Wolf,” Maxsim said. “Marcin’s got wolves in its banner, right?” Smirking, he asked, “And what’s mine?”

“Bull,” the others said at once.

“Damn straight!” he laughed.

Byleth smiled and said, “I’m glad you’re all getting along this well. I thought you’d be brawling for weeks based on how you acted on the first day of classes.”

“Come on, Professor,” Maxsim said, hands on Henryk and Lenci’s heads. “Look at them. Noble or not, it’s hard not to like them. And Anahid’s too dopey and weird to hate.”

“Thanks, Max,” Anahid said flatly, smirking when Lenci jabbed Maxsim’s side.

“You should keep those nicknames in mind as potential code names,” Byleth said. “They could be useful in the future.”

“Would we need them on this mission, Professor?” Henryk asked.

“Most likely not, but we’ll have to see.”

“Are you able to tell us more details now?”

“We’ll go over it in detail tonight once we’re further down the road and the others are with us. I will say,” she said, watching their faces, “that it’s likely that we’ll face a demonic beast at the end of the road.”

Though their eyes widened, though they went pale and quiet, they nodded without hesitation. Henryk double checked his sword’s tie on his belt, Maxsim adjusted the fit of his kitbag, Lenci tightened the buckle of her quiver, and Anahid gripped her sword’s hilt tight. They followed close behind Byleth, all of them silent for the rest of the trek to the crossroads.

“Professor!”

Byleth stopped checking the other roads in the distance and saw Caspar at the signpost up ahead. He waved, his hand high over his head, and grinned as brightly as the sun as it finally rose into view. He jogged up to meet them halfway, taking the hand Byleth offered.

“Been a little while, Professor!” he laughed. “How’s Enbarr treating you?”

“Well enough,” she replied. “How are things in Bergliez?”

“Pretty damn quiet, honestly. It’s a little boring, so thanks to you and her majesty for a mission.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, saying, “The others are breaking camp now. C’mon, even Bernadetta’s excited to see you.”

“Did she notice anything on the way down from Varley?” Byleth asked as they started to walk.

“Only that there were some nasty clouds over the mountains at the north end of Hresvelg,” he replied. “Ones that never went away for all the time she could see the mountains.”

“Then that’s our goal.”

“Figured as much,” he chuckled. He glanced at the students, still smiling, but before Byleth could fully follow his gaze, another voice drew her attention.

“Professor!” said Dorothea, catching her in a hug. “It’s good to see you!”

Byleth had no time to return the embrace before both of them were caught by Petra.

“Even more congratulations on your engaging!” Petra laughed. “The ball was so very fun!”

“I’m glad you hadn’t left for Brigid before we had it.” She looked up, saw Bernadetta, and smiled at her. Dorothea and Petra let her go so Bernadetta could tentatively embrace her.

“I heard about your engagement announcement just before I left to come here,” Bernadetta said, squeezing her once before letting go. “Dorothea says the ball was to die for, but it’s probably better I wasn’t there.” She sighed tremulously, saying, “That’s a lot more people than I’m comfortable with.”

“I think we should have a little party just for the Black Eagles,” Dorothea said. “I didn’t see Linhardt on the dance floor.”

“He’s been preoccupied,” Byleth said. She paused when Bernadetta went stiff as a startled cat, following her gaze to see the students standing by, uncertain.

“Oh!” Bernadetta said. “I know! E-Edelgard’s letter said you were—you were bringing more people with you! This must be them!” She looked at Byleth and quietly said, “Right?”

“Right,” Byleth replied, reaching up to pat her head. She gestured to the students, saying, “This is Anahid Vartan, Henryk von Marcin, Lenci von Tibor, and Maxsim Stesha. They’re the students I’m currently teaching.”

“It is pleasing to meet you!” Petra said, taking their hands one at a time. “I am Petra Macneary!”

“Caspar von Bergliez,” said Caspar, shaking their hands with such force that even Maxsim stumbled.

“Dorothea Arnault,” said Dorothea, and her handshake was far gentler. “We’re glad to have you along.”

“Bernadetta von Varley,” Bernadetta said, giving them a quick, anxious wave.

“Let’s get moving,” Byleth said. “I want to make good time both there and back.”

“The battalions are set to march as soon as they see us, Professor,” Caspar said as they followed her lead away. “They’re wanting to know what we’re up against.”

“I’ll lay out the details tonight when we make camp,” Byleth said. “But I’ll say what I told my students. I expect we’ll be dealing with a demonic beast. This has to do with those who slither in the dark.”

“Coward worms,” Petra said, scowling. “I am not wanting to return to Brigid when they still exist.”

“We appreciate the help. Hopefully this gets us closer to ending them.”

“Who are those who slither in the dark?” Anahid asked, her confusion mirrored on Henryk, Maxsim, and Lenci’s face.

“The root cause of a lot of Fódlan’s problems,” said Byleth. “They’re the leftovers of a society that wants to kill the goddess, and they’ve been around for too long.”

“Going back even further than the insurrection,” Dorothea said. “They’ve been a thorn in our dear Edie’s side since she was little. The sooner we get rid of them, the better.”

“Then things could finally calm down and I would have time to paint without getting interrupted,” Bernadetta said, voice hazy with wistfulness. She startled and quickly looked at Byleth to say, “Not to say that I won’t help you or her majesty if you asked! Please don’t tell her I was saying treasonous things!”

Maxsim opened his mouth. Anahid put a hand over it as Lenci and Henryk jabbed his sides hard enough to make him wince.

“You’re all right,” Byleth said, putting her hand on Bernadetta’s head. “Edelgard knows you’re loyal and she appreciates your help on this mission.” She smiled and said, “All right?”

Bernadetta hesitated only a moment before returning her smile and nodding. She hummed cheerfully as they walked, the tune wavering briefly when the battalions joined and fell into step behind them. One of the soldiers noticed Anahid and moved closer to grab her by her kitbag. She caught his hand without looking, raising a brow at him when she turned.

“Professor,” the soldier said, “mind if we bend Vartan’s ear a while?”

“As long as you don’t try to get her to explain things before I’ve said anything,” Byleth said, raising a hand to him. As he pulled Anahid back toward the other soldiers, she added, “And coming up with strategies is off limits.”

“Yes, Professor,” Anahid said before turning her attention to the soldiers.

“Training one of your students on battalion leadership already?” Dorothea asked. “You have some ambitious ones this year, Professor.”

“They’re doing well,” Byleth said. “I trust they’ll do just as well on this mission.”

Petra looked over her shoulder in time to see the students go red, grinning at each other, and laughed, “I am remembering receiving the professor’s praise during classes and feeling the same as you! The professor is very talented at praise!”

“That’s the truth,” Caspar said. “I have to ask though—what’s it like getting taught by the emperor’s fiancee? Nerve wracking?”

“Not really,” Maxsim said. “They’re both nice.”

“_You_ were more intimidated by her majesty than anyone, Max,” Henryk said.

“Edie came to visit your class?” Dorothea asked.

“Just once,” Lenci replied. “I wish it’d been on a different day, though.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

Lenci’s blush darkened as she looked at the ground.

“They put too much effort into a training exercise and Edelgard saw,” Byleth said.

“She tossed him twenty feet with Wind,” Maxsim said, putting his hands on Henryk and Lenci’s heads again.

“And you broke Ana’s nose,” Lenci grumbled, pushing his hand away.

“Hey, I apologized to your girl and she’s not bitter on it.”

“‘_Your_’ girl?” Caspar chuckled. “Professor, are you letting your students fall in love in class again?”

“‘Again’?” Henryk said as Lenci’s blush grew even worse.

“He’s referring to me and Petra,” Dorothea said. “Other students actually waited until the war started to really reach out to each other, but I simply couldn’t resist.”

“You were very easy to understand,” Petra said, reaching to take Dorothea’s hand. “It was comfortable. Wait…’comforting’ maybe is better. Comforting that I did not have to guess the meaning of your words. Or double guess myself about you and what I felt.”

“‘Second guess,’ love,” Dorothea chuckled, kissing her hand.

“That’s why you’re not trying to stop them, Professor?” Maxsim asked. He winced when Henryk jabbed his side.

“It wouldn’t stop anyone if I tried, so I don’t bother,” Byleth said. “And I trust my students to not let it interfere with their studies.”

“Then all that getting it into that brick head of hers won’t go to waste,” Henryk said, laughing despite his wince when Lenci jabbed his side.

“She’s not that bad,” Lenci mumbled.

“Hey, don’t let them make you feel bad about her,” Caspar said, patting her shoulder. “It’s good to know what your person wants, even if it takes a while.”

“Speaking from experience?” Dorothea asked with a wry smile.

“I knew Linhardt was his own man for years,” he replied. “It just took him forever to admit it to me.”

“Isn’t he with Miss Lysithea?” Henryk asked. “He was incredibly worried for her before.”

“In Brigid, we would call him a man without romance,” Petra said. “He is not made or wanting for it, but he still loves others.”

“He arguably has more love for us than anyone,” Dorothea said. “He’s worried for her out of that kind of love.” She turned to Byleth and said, “It sounds like Lysithea’s not doing well.”

“She’s not,” Byleth admitted. “Hopefully there’ll be information or people we can bring back for Hanneman and Linhardt to use.”

“We will be keeping our eyes out for it,” Petra said. She turned as Anahid came jogging back up to them.

“Sorry,” Anahid said. “They wanted to ask who I’d be leading, and then they started teasing me after I said that was up to the professor.”

“Teasing you about what?” Byleth asked.

“Lenci, mostly.”

Lenci stared at her. “Wha—how do _they_ know anything?”

“Dining hall staff drinking with them. Apparently that’s how they get all their gossip.” She took Lenci’s hand when she stammered, looking at Byleth to say, “They told me they hadn’t heard anything about our mission, Professor, and they were trying to get it out of people.”

“Good,” said Byleth. “Then we have less to worry about.”

“The fewer beasts considering us prey is better,” Petra said, squeezing Dorothea’s hand.

“Very true, love,” Dorothea murmured, squeezing back.

The sight of them made Byleth’s chest tighten as Edelgard came to mind. Again, she took a deep breath and touched her ring. The tightness lessened, but only just.

“Are you missing Edelgard already, Professor?” Bernadetta asked. She smiled and pointed at her own hand when Byleth looked at her. “She gave you that ring, right?”

“She did. And I do miss her already.”

Caspar laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder, saying, “We’ll get you home safe and sound.”

“Thank you, Caspar,” Byleth chuckled. “And I’ll make sure the rest of you get home safe and sound, too.”

————

The last town they stopped near was in close view of the mountains and the dark clouds looming over them. Every merchant stall was quietly abuzz about the clouds that late evening, pouring out information at the slightest prompting question.

“It was a month and a half ago,” an older woman told Byleth as she bought food to supplement their rations. “Mattieu’s boys—he’s our cobbler—his boys went up to those mountains to try their hands at digging for iron. Aiming to apprentice at our blacksmith, so up they went.”

“Was something up there?” Byleth asked, counting out coins.

“More _in_ than _up_, Missy. Broke the wrong rock halfway up the first hill and found a cave they said _felt_ wrong. Came right back down, they did, but if you ask me they set something loose. Those clouds are a bad omen.”

“They certainly look that way.” She hefted the sack of food over one shoulder, saying, “We’ll see if we can do anything for it.”

“‘Do anything’?” the woman echoed. She went pale, asking, “Are you going up there?”

“With a number of imperial soldiers.”

Her eyes widened. Quietly, she asked, “Were you sent by her majesty?”

“We were. We’ll do our best, ma’am.”

“Bless you and yours,” the woman said, hands clasped tight. “May the goddess watch over you.”

Byleth tipped her head to her before turning and heading out of town to the camp they’d set up out of the way, closer to the mountains. She passed out the food, nodding to every “thanks” she was given, before going to the small circle the strike force and students made at every camp. They all stopped what they were doing when they noticed her, breaking from their pairs to go to her.

“There’s talk of some cave the locals uncovered,” Byleth said. “The clouds appeared after that.”

“I’ve heard of it happening,” Dorothea said. “Residual magic getting released after being bottled up somewhere and causing weather changes like that.”

“Then they’ve been running experiments in there for who knows how long,” Byleth said, looking at the mountains. “And I’d be surprised if they didn’t know someone cracked into their cave.” Her brow furrowed. “We need more information about the cave opening and what’s past it.”

“Professor,” Petra said, “perhaps Anahid and I should be going to check? Her feet are very quiet and we could be out of the cave very quickly.”

“You two are fastest,” Byleth murmured. She thought, drumming her fingers along the hilt of her sword. After a long while, she said, “You’ll go at dawn. We’re not moving in the dark for this.”

“Yes, Professor,” Anahid said, and Petra nodded with a smile.

No one needed much shaking to wake when the morning came, though most everyone shivered against the frigid mist that had gathered. Petra and Anahid, dressed against the cold and carrying their swords, set out quickly and soon disappeared in the mist. Those who stayed built fires and sat around them to wait for them and for the worst of the chill to fade.

“Maxsim,” Caspar said, “let’s you and me spar a little to loosen up in a bit. Just axes, no brawling.”

“Yes sir,” he said, voice steady despite his shivering shoulders.

“Henryk, we’ll do the same,” Byleth said.

“Then that leaves you with me and Bernadetta,” Dorothea said to Lenci.

“Yes ma’am,” Lenci said.

“Oh, please don’t call me ‘ma’am,’” Dorothea sighed. “I’m not nearly old enough for that. ‘Dorothea’ is fine.”

“O-oh. Um. All right, Miss Dorothea.”

“You are a proper little noble,” Dorothea chuckled. “Bernie, I’m glad you’re not quite as stiff with me anymore.”

Though Bernadetta froze a moment, she recovered, smiled, and quietly said, “Well, you are my friend.”

“That I am,” Dorothea said with a smile and a flip of her hair. “Are you girls ready?”

“Yes ma—Miss Dorothea,” Lenci said. They stood up, Lenci and Bernadetta going to fetch their bows and quivers and following Dorothea away.

“Come on,” Caspar said, clapping Maxsim on the shoulder. “The looser we are, the better.”

Maxsim nodded, following him in a different direction. Henryk stood when Byleth looked at him significantly, stretching his arms across his chest as they went in another direction.

“Are all of you doing all right?” Byleth asked. “I need to know if you’re scared.”

“Well…we are a little, Professor,” he admitted. “Anahid isn’t letting on if she is, though. Then again, sometimes I don’t think she gets scared.”

Byleth spared a glance at the mountains, quietly saying, “Hopefully that doesn’t mean she’ll be reckless.”

“I really think we’ll be fine, Professor, if you and the strike force are leading us.” He smiled and said, “It’s much easier to listen to your orders than try to guess at what we should do.”

“You’re all doing well at making quick decisions now,” she said. “And the rest of you are going to start training with battalions when we get back. The more authority you have, the better.”

“Thank you, Professor,” he said, eyes widening.

She nodded and said, “A quick brawling spar now. Try to throw me before they come back.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, and he put a great effort into it as they waited. He came close, getting a solid grip on her right arm when she glanced away, but she twisted in his grasp to flip him over and onto his back. Unfazed, he dusted himself off as Petra and Anahid came up at a jog with their faces grave. The others came close to listen with react attention.

“We were finding a very large cave just through a short tunnel, Professor,” Petra said. “Strange lights were on the walls and small buildings were there as well.”

“It opened up to an even larger space at the back,” Anahid said. “There was definitely _something_ there, but we decided to come back instead of trying to see what it was.”

“That was the right choice,” Byleth said, voice trailing into quiet as she thought. She asked, “Did you see any people?”

“A few,” said Petra. “They were leaving the buildings and looking tired.”

“We could catch them as they’re waking up,” Byleth murmured. “We need to move quickly. Anahid, get the battalions ready to go—we’re moving in now.”

“Yes ma’am,” she said, hurrying off.

“It’s likely we’re dealing with more mages than foot soldiers,” Byleth said, moving to take up her sword as the others went for their weapons. “Dorothea, Bernadetta, Lenci, you’ll take charge with our mages and archers. Keep any foot soldiers pinned down so we can get in close to their mages and archers. Maxsim, Henryk, you’ll go in with Caspar and one battalion’s worth of foot soldiers to focus on the mages. We need to take out any healers as quickly as possible. Petra, you’ll stay back with Anahid to defend our healers against anyone who might break through.”

“And you, Professor?” Dorothea asked.

“I’m taking point with the other battalion’s foot soldiers to find whoever’s in charge and capture them,” she replied. “And try to figure out what Petra and Anahid saw.”

“We are having understanding, Professor,” Petra said, the others nodding to agree.

Byleth nodded to them in turn, gesturing to the battalions as Anahid led them forward. They set out at a quick pace, reaching the mountains in minutes. Petra and Anahid took the lead to direct everyone up the safest, fastest path up the craggy hill. Care was taken on every step, not a single stone dislodged to tumble down the hill. They made their way into the tunnel and kept low to the ground when they entered the cave.

Byleth moved to the front when they were all inside, peering out. The cave was massive, peppered with low buildings and lit by strange bars of light across most every wall. She could see people milling about in the streets, their pale skin visible at a distance. The sight of men wearing swords, axes, and lances and walking with a soldier’s crisp gait made her frown. The fact that there was a natural slope down from their perch lessened the frown slightly, and she turned to face the others.

“Mages and archers stay here until Petra sees it’s safe or you have to move,” she said quietly. “Caspar, you and your team head right when you get down there. I’ll take my team left toward the largest building.”

“Got it,” he said. To Maxsim and Henryk he said, “Stay close, all right?”

“Yes sir,” they said in unison.

“Archers, start firing when both teams are down there,” said Byleth. “Every shot to kill.”

Lenci paled, but nodded.

“All right,” Byleth said. “My team, with me.” She led the soldiers down the slope, heading left when they were in the streets. She turned back to watch for Caspar’s team and waited to hear the sound of bows firing. When she caught the sound of startled, pained gurgling followed by a _thud_, she gestured to the battalion. They charged as she did, plowing into the cluster of confused men they came across.

All at once, shouts of warning went up. The sounds of Thunder and Thoron being cast and more bows being fired joined them. Over the clash of steel all around her, she could just make out the sound of Caspar and Maxsim bellowing as they swung their axes. She brought her attention forward when she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

Byleth focused on the man who charged at her, watching the lance he thrust at her. Inhaling sharply, she lifted one foot and stomped down on the lance before it could touch her. The man stumbled, his momentum carrying him and his throat into her sword. She saw a swordsman run at her and raised her sword to block, but one of the battalion soldiers ran the man through before he could even draw near. The soldier nodded to her; she nodded back.

“Move up!” she said when the last enemy soldier had fallen. “Back to the healers if you’re badly wounded!”

Only one soldier had to retreat, the rest of them following her as she headed forward. A trio of mages stood guard at the largest building, casting dark magic as quickly as they could. It kept the battalion back, and Byleth frowned as she gripped the hilt of the Sword of the Creator. Familiar heat flared under her hand; she saw its glow out of the corner of her eye.

A practiced twist of her hand broke the blade into its segments, and she leapt past a casting to swing hard. The blade lashed out with speed and range the mages could not react to, and they crumpled dead to the ground. Byleth pulled the sword back, another twist of her hand locking the segments back together, and swayed where she stood.

Her heart pounded fit to burst, her vision blurring. She locked her knees when they threatened to buckle and gripped the sword’s hilt hard enough to make her knuckles turn white. When it all faded and she could stand steady again, she let out a shaking sigh.

“Not without more practice,” she whispered. She shook herself, turned to the soldiers, and said, “Inside!”

The soldiers roared as they charged into the building. Byleth ran in after them, hearing screams she knew were not from her soldiers. Inside, more mages were being cut down. At the back of the room, rushing for a door, was a man in red robes. Because they were similar to the ones she had seen on Solon, she sprinted for him and cut down anyone who stood in her way.

She tackled the man with such force that they slid into the closed door hard enough to stun the man. As he lay dazed and groaning, she rummaged in a pouch on her belt to find one pair of the manacles Hubert had given her. They crackled with dark energy when she snapped them shut on the man’s wrists.

“_Professor_!”

Byleth began to turn, dropping down as she did. It kept the dagger a mage wielded from piercing her heart, but it plunged deep into her shoulder all the same. She swore behind her teeth and, on instinct, closed her eyes to concentrate. When time did not turn back at her command, she froze. Fear drove her heart into her throat, but a soldier had already cut the mage down.

“C’mon, Professor,” he said, helping her to her feet. “Back to the healers.”

“Don’t let him sneak away,” Byleth said to the other soldiers, nodding at the man on the floor. She went with the soldier to find the healers, the knife sending pain through her with each step. The sounds of battle were beginning to fade, and they came across the mages and archers’ team soon enough.

“Professor!” Lenci said, going pale. She put her bow over one shoulder, saying, “Sit down! I’ll fix that!”

“Thanks,” Byleth said, grunting as she sat. She grunted again when Lenci pulled the knife from her back to begin healing the wound.

“Professor,” Petra said, “we are not having many injured people and Caspar’s team is close.”

“Good,” Byleth said. “Anahid, run ahead to Caspar to get a report.”

Anahid nodded, rubbing at a splatter of blood on her face, and started to say “Yes, Prof—”

She stopped short as she turned. Byleth followed her gaze, seeing a lone archer in the distance, his bow drawn and his aim clear. As the man loosed the arrow, Byleth moved to grab Lenci. Before she could pull her out of the way, Byleth saw light flare in the back of Anahid’s eyes. Moving too fast to see her hand clearly, she caught the arrow mid-flight. Everyone who saw, including the archer, gaped at her.

“Bernadetta!” Byleth said.

“Yes ma’am!” Bernadetta squeaked. She nocked, drew, and fired an arrow in less than a heartbeat, striking the other archer in the throat. He dropped, and as he did silence fell with him. Soon after, the sound of approaching footsteps came up. Caspar and his team came around a corner, most of them unscathed.

“We’re looking good, Professor,” he said. “I can take some of ours to scout around while you’re getting patched up.”

“All right,” said Byleth. “Split the foot soldiers between you and Petra.”

“You got it.” He and Petra led their soldiers away, and Byleth heaved a sigh.

“That’s worse than the scrapes you used to get in battle,” Dorothea said, kneeling down to examine her shoulder as Lenci continued to heal. “Getting a bit soft?”

“I let my guard down too much.” She sighed again. “I won’t let it happen again.”

“_I’m_ not the person you need to promise that to, but I promise to not embellish your injury to Edie if you don’t do anything rash.”

“I’d appreciate that.” She looked between them all, asking, “Are all of you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Bernadetta said.

“Not a scratch,” said Dorothea.

“Mostly okay,” Maxsim said, holding up his arm to show the cut that had gone through his vambrace.

“I’m fine,” Henryk said. “Max took that hit for me.”

“I’m all right,” Anahid said, tossing the arrow away. “Lenci? Are you okay?”

“You caught that arrow, so I’m just fine. I can’t believe you caught an arrow, though.”

“I think my crest activated,” she said, looking at her hand.

“It did,” said Byleth. “And I’m glad it did. You kept Lenci from getting hurt, and you protected Henryk, Maxsim. Henryk, Lenci, you’ve kept yourselves together very well for your first battle.” Smiling, she said, “We’re not done just yet, but you’ve all done well.”

They nodded, smiling at her and at each other, and Byleth directed Lenci to Maxsim when her shoulder was fully healed. Petra and Caspar returned soon after, both of them looking toward the open space at the back of the cave.

“We are finding no other enemies, Professor,” Petra said.

“Got this guy, though,” Caspar said, dragging the man in red robes behind him.

“It is strange,” said Petra. “When Anahid and I were here, we were both sure there was something _there_ in the back.”

Caspar gave the man a shake, saying, “What was back there this morning?”

The man spat on his boots.

“Okay,” Caspar sighed, “guess you get to have Hubert _asking_ you questions. Fine by me.”

“I’ll check it,” Byleth said. “I don’t want us to miss anything.” She started away, beckoning Dorothea and Anahid to follow. As they walked, she asked, “Anahid, what did you see?”

“A shape in the dark,” Anahid said. “It looked like it had glowing eyes, and some parts shone like metal, or like polished stone.”

“It certainly sounds like a demonic beast, Professor,” Dorothea said.

“Except it would’ve charged in at the sound of battle,” said Byleth. “It disappeared between our recon and our full invasion. I need you to double check if my guess about it getting Warped away is right.”

“I can tell you now it is,” Dorothea said. “The residue of that spell is everywhere in here.”

“Where would they have sent it?” Anahid asked.

Byleth said nothing, looking down to think. After a time, she said, “Enbarr’s not a logical choice. They’d want to coerce or threaten Edelgard first, not mount an attack right away.”

“Then…maybe somewhere to store it until they need it?”

“‘Store it’?” Dorothea echoed. “If they’re storing one, I’d think they’d store more.”

“Yes,” Byleth slowly said as they reached the back of the cave. They stopped before a massive square of black metal, complex carvings etched into it and blood splatters dotted all across it.

“I think they’ve been making beasts here,” she murmured, “and storing them somewhere else to wait for something.” She exhaled through her nose and said, “We need to get back to Enbarr. Hubert needs to get information from our captive about this.”

They nodded, and their faces were grim as they followed her lead.

————

In total, they were away from Enbarr for six weeks. Seeing the city walls was a comfort that went down to Byleth’s bones through all her lingering aches. Hubert was waiting for them at the palace entrance, his gaze focused on the man Caspar forced to march forward.

“Welcome back,” he said. “I assume he’s the one you referenced in the letter you sent ahead?”

“Yep,” said Caspar. “Where do you want me to put him?”

“I have a room prepared just for him. Follow me.” Before he led Caspar away, he turned to Byleth and said, “Lady Edelgard is waiting for you in her office. She would like to see you before you make a report to the ministers. The others may wait in the main council hall.”

Her heart, already lifted by being in Enbarr, rose even higher and made her smile. She turned to the others, seeing Dorothea and Petra grinning at her.

“Please be going ahead, Professor,” Petra said. “We can find our way.”

“And take your time,” Dorothea added. “We can wait a bit.” She beckoned the others to follow her, leaving Byleth to head off on her own.

The palace had been a labyrinth at first, too many halls to get lost in and too many rooms to remember. By then, she knew the shortest possible route to Edelgard’s private office, and she was jogging by the time she reached the door.

“El?” she said, knocking on the door.

The response came in Edelgard opening the door, seeing her, and throwing her arms around Byleth’s neck. She laughed against Byleth’s shoulder, relief in the sound, and giggled when Byleth picked her up entirely in a tight hug.

“Safe and sound just like you promised,” Edelgard whispered.

“I missed you, El,” Byleth murmured, setting her down to kiss her.

“I missed you, too.” She laughed again and said, “It was terribly lonely in our bed without you.”

“I’m home now. It’ll be better.”

Edelgard laughed once again and said, “It will, yes. I have no doubt of it.” She hummed faintly when Byleth kissed her, burying one hand in her hair and gripping her coat with the other. They kissed each other over and over, and when Edelgard felt Byleth starting to smile, she giggled between kisses.

“I take it everything went well?” Edelgard asked after a time.

“It did,” Byleth said. “No one was badly hurt.”

“Good,” Edelgard said, kissing her again.

“And I have an answer.”

“An answer to what?”

“To being lord regent. I’ll be regent while you’re emperor.”

Edelgard stared at her. Quietly, she said, “Are you certain?”

“As long as it doesn’t take me from your side and I can still teach.”

“I can manage that,” Edelgard said. She smiled, kissed her, and said, “I suppose we should go for you to give your report and accept the position officially.”

“Wait.” She wrapped her arms around Edelgard and held her steady, held her close. Edelgard held her in turn, humming quietly against her shoulder. Minutes passed before Byleth let go, and there was enough reluctance in her movements that Edelgard smiled gently.

“I’ve called off every other meeting I have today,” she said. “We’ll have the day to ourselves after you give your report.”

“All right,” Byleth murmured, a small smile on her face. Her smile gained strength when Edelgard lifted her left hand to kiss her ring, lifting Edelgard’s hand to kiss her ring in turn. They left Edelgard’s office after one last kiss, walking hand in hand through the halls. Only when they reached the council hall did they let go, with Edelgard moving ahead to sit on her throne as Byleth stopped before the ministers.

“I apologize for the delay,” Edelgard said. “Let us begin.”

“It looks like everything went well,” Ervin said.

“The mission was successful,” Byleth said. “We discovered what seemed to be a stronghold for those who slither in the dark in a cave in the mountains. All evidence points to it being used to create demonic beasts.”

“It only points to it?” Melis asked.

“Our scouts reported seeing something in the cave when they did reconnaissance, but we didn’t find anything after clearing out the enemies.”

“Surely you found _something_ concrete,” Esfir said.

“We took the enemy leader captive for questioning.”

“Ah,” said Ormand. “That explains where Marquis Vestra is.”

“I have faith he’ll get every piece of information we need,” said Edelgard. “He hasn’t let us down in that regard.”

“Very true,” Melis said.

“Any casualties to report?” Ervin asked.

“A few injuries, including myself, but nothing our healers couldn’t manage.” She turned slightly to gesture to the others, sitting in the rows of benches, and said, “I’d like to commend the Black Eagle Strike Force members and my students for their work. They did well to lead our battalions and kept everyone safe or healed them.”

“Duly noted,” Ervin said. “Well done to you all.”

The students began to grin, but it faltered when a servant and a guard came rushing into the hall, the guard closing the door behind them. The servant stopped next to Byleth, the guard going directly to Ervin.

“Your majesty,” the servant said, his face deathly pale, “I’m so, so sorry to interrupt, but—”

“He’s _what_?” Erwin demanded to the guard.

“_Count Bergliez_,” Edelgard said, sharp enough that the hall fell silent. To the servant, she said, “Please explain. Speak more slowly.”

“Yes, your majesty,” he said, but his hands were shaking. “It’s just—there’s someone here to speak to the council. He said it’s his right as lord regent.”

Silence fell again, painfully deep. All eyes turned to Edelgard. She inhaled visibly and exhaled slowly.

“Show him in,” she said, an edge in her voice and her gaze. As the servant tentatively made his way to the hall’s main door, Edelgard looked at all of them and said, “Give away nothing. Ervin, I will stall for time.”

“Out the servants’ way,” Ervin said to the guard. “A full cadre of knights, Hubert and Caspar as well—_go_.”

The guard bolted to the servants’ door, escaping before the main door was opened again. The servant led in a man dressed in gold and crimson finery in Adrestia’s styling, an embroidered red sash draped across his chest. His long black hair and short beard were finely kept, and there was no warmth in his pale violet eyes. When he did not stop moving forward, eyes on the empty seat near Ferdinand’s, Byleth moved to block his path. He blinked, smiled pleasantly, and looked too Edelgard.

“Your fiancee, I assume?”

“You will show the proper courtesy to my court, Arundel,” Edelgard said, hands closing to fists.

“Ah, yes, my apologies. I’ve not been introduced to them yet.” He bowed slightly and said, “I am Volkhard von Arundel, her majesty’s uncle and lord regent of the empire.”

Each minister bristled. Dorothea looked ready to stand, but Petra gripped her hand to keep her seated. Bernadetta squirmed, the students shrinking down to avoid drawing attention.

“You have been in hiding since the war began, if our records are accurate,” Melis said, voice biting. “And yet you come to us claiming your old title. What right do you think you have to such a position?”

His smile did not falter in the slightest when he said, “I am her majesty’s last living relative and I have been regent since she was but a girl. She _relies_ on me and always will.”

“I would argue that her fiancee qualifies as family,” Ormand said. “A fine one at that, and one she can _truly_ rely on.”

“Come now,” said Arundel, “a blood relation being ousted like this? Edelgard, you were raised with more propriety. Do you think you and this girl can manage without my guidance?”

“You will address her majesty with the level of respect she is owed!” Ferdinand snapped, taking to his feet to jab a finger at him.

“Goodness,” Arundel said, “your retainers are quite lively, _your majesty_.”

“Duke Aegir,” Edelgard said when Ferdinand took a deep breath, “please compose yourself.” When he’d returned to his seat, she turned back to Arundel and said, “Why have you come here after so long, Arundel?”

“Is it so wrong to come see how my niece is doing?” he asked in turn. Still smiling, he said, “I’ve been terribly concerned about your _health_, Edelgard. I remember your doctors being worried you would start getting sick just about now.”

The blood drained from Edelgard’s face, horror threatening to show there. Byleth saw, and for the first time was filled with rage enough to make her see red. Heart pounding loud enough to deafen her, she smashed her fist into the side of Arundel’s face and sent him stumbling to fall into Ervin’s table. Ervin jumped back as Byleth ran in, taking the second pair of manacles from her belt. Before Arundel could regain his senses, she had wrenched his hands behind his back and snapped the manacles shut around his wrists.

Dark energy crackled around the manacles, traveling up his arms and breaking the illusory magic hiding his appearance. The sudden sight of his pale skin, short white hair, and milky eyes made Melis, Esfir, and Ormand all jump back from their tables, and Ervin moved to draw his sword as Byleth wrestled Arundel to the floor.

“Name yourself!” Ervin barked. “You are no man of Adrestia!”

“Count Bergliez,” Edelgard said, “he is Thales, of those who slither in the dark.” Her smile, though shaky, was grim when she said, “I did not expect to have you walk into our hands like this, Thales.”

“Release me!” Thales shouted. He continued to struggle, but could not hope to throw Byleth off. He wheezed when she drove a knee into his back. Though he writhed when some breath returned to him, he went still with confusion growing in his face. He turned to stare at Edelgard, flinching when the main door was thrown open. A cadre of knights led by Caspar and Hubert came into the hall, surrounding Byleth and Thales. Hubert stepped around the knights to stand over Thales, a smile on his face.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why your magic isn’t working,” Hubert said. He chuckled at the fear that began to creep onto Thales’ face. “Before she left, I gave our good professor two sets of manacles, one of which you’re wearing. They should be familiar to you.”

Thales stared at him, a cold sweat on his brow.

“Inhibitors,” said Hubert. “The same you dared to use to hold Lady Edelgard prisoner as a child.” His smile was vicious as he said, “And you will never be released from them.”

“You’ve underestimated me, Thales,” Edelgard said, taking to her feet. The knights parted when Ervin gestured, and Byleth heaved Thales onto his feet as Edelgard drew close.

“It never crossed your mind that I would have been prepared for you like this, did it,” Edelgard said. “That I would have barred you from your title already and that I’d have my axe ready for you.”

“You will suffer, Edelgard,” Thales snarled. “I came to parley, but here you are striking out of turn and damning yourself _again_.”

“I will not bargain with you or your ilk,” Edelgard replied.

“Then you will suffer doubly when your time comes and you know nothing! You will _bleed_ without me!”

Byleth saw Edelgard close her right hand into a fist and tightened her grip on Thales. He could not shy away from the bone-breaking punch Edelgard drove into his face, instead slumping with blood pouring from his nose.

“This will be the only time you underestimate _Hubert_,” Edelgard said. She nodded to Hubert then, who all but grinned.

“Professor, if you would please pass the piece of trash to one of the knights,” he said, “I’ll get started with him right away.”

“Ask about crests,” Edelgard quietly said. “Lysithea and I need that information.”

Hubert froze. He looked at her, grin vanished, and simply stood in silence for a time. He took a deep breath and, voice faintly hoarse, said, “It will be done, Lady Edelgard.”

Byleth gave Thales to the nearest knight, and there was cold fury in Hubert’s eyes as he led Thales and the knights away.

“Your majesty, should we expect retaliation?” Ervin asked.

Edelgard blinked, coming out of a daze, and said, “Yes, but station your soldiers in a way to draw as little attention as possible. Hubert will extract the information we need from him to determine where and what our enemy truly is.” She turned to him and said, “I do not expect a war, but I know there will be a battle.”

“Understood, your majesty.”

“I don’t understand what he was threatening you with, your majesty,” Esfir said. “Can he cause some kind of illness with magic?”

“No,” Edelgard said. “It’s something they did to me when I was a child.”

“A second crest,” Melis said quietly.

Edelgard said nothing, but Ormand said, “What?”

“Your majesty, Lindhardt told me his research is about how to remove a crest to save Lysithea,” Melis said. “Is that what it is for you?”

“Yes,” Edelgard said quietly. “But they had told me I would live a normal lifespan.” She smiled slightly. “I should have known better than to trust them.”

“This cannot leave this room,” Ormand said, brows low. “I won’t so much as breathe it to my aides, your majesty.”

“We have to prevent anything Thales says reaching the populace,” Esfir said. “I will monitor everything that comes to and leaves from my offices.”

“I will as well,” said Melis.

“That goes for all of you as well,” Ervin said to the students, who quickly nodded in turn.

“Thank you,” Edelgard murmured, but her eyes remained on the floor even when Byleth took her hand and held tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I can't resist at least some angst. :)


	6. an ending; fall in, fall away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What constitutes ill health: how two bodies begin to break down.
> 
> Or, the importance of hope, and the end of a first piece.

A wrenching, twisting void was where Byleth’s heart was supposed to be as she made her way to Manuela’s office in the academy. Manuela was there when she arrived, and she looked up when Byleth knocked. She jumped at the sight of her, hurrying to stand.

“Professor, what’s the matter?” Manuela asked. “You look like you’re going to kill someone.”

“Can you come with me to look at Edelgard?” Byleth asked, voice tight.

“Has something happened to her majesty?”

“Something like what’s happening to Lysithea is _going_ to.”

Manuela stared at her, jaw dropping. Though the blood left her face, she steeled herself and said, “Lead the way.”

Byleth turned on her heels and started walking. No one dared make eye contact with her as she went through the academy halls, and people moved well out of her way in the streets on the way to the palace. The guards and knights in the halls stood at attention as she approached, and the Black Eagles, standing around the door to her and Edelgard’s quarters, rushed to meet them.

“No, move aside, please,” Manuela said. “I need to see her immediately.”

Petra gently pulled Ferdinand out of the way, saying, “Professors, Dorothea is sitting with Edelgard now.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said, quiet and strained, and she led Manuela inside.

Dorothea and Edelgard were sitting at the table in the main room, both looking up as the door opened. Dorothea’s face was tight with an emotion Byleth dully noted as anger, but Edelgard, pale and quiet, was unreadable. The line of Byleth’s mouth twisted, her brow furrowing, and she went to kneel beside Edelgard.

“Are you still feeling all right?” she asked.

Edelgard nodded. She took a shaky breath and set her thumbs on Byleth’s eyebrows, pushing gently until Byleth lifted them.

“Please don’t look at me with such sorrow, my love,” she whispered. “I can’t stand to see that expression on your face.”

Byleth nodded, making a conscious effort to keep her brow from furrowing again as she stood.

“Now,” said Manuela, “who can explain why we’re concerned her majesty is going to start going downhill like Lysithea?”

“We captured Thales,” Byleth said. “He said Edelgard’s doctors said she would start getting sick now. I don’t think he’s bluffing.”

“I wouldn’t either. Dorothea, my dear, may I have that chair?”

Dorothea stood at once, bringing the chair over so Manuela could sit beside Edelgard. She stood by, arms wrapped around herself, and she and Byleth watched as Manuela checked Edelgard’s pulse.

“Not as fast as I expected when you’re distressed,” she murmured. “Have you been feeling ill or weak?”

“Well,” Edelgard said hesitantly, “I’ve been getting exhausted more quickly in the last few weeks, but Byleth hasn’t been here and I thought it was just because I missed her.”

“Have you been eating properly?”

“I have.”

“No problems keeping it down?”

“No.”

“Lysithea is, so tell me if you start vomiting. Any lightheadedness, headaches, or coughing fits?”

“Headaches, yes, but that’s all.”

“Any nosebleeds when you’ve had these headaches?”

Edelgard hesitated.

“Edie?” Dorothea said.

“Last night,” Edelgard said, going pale. “I thought—it’s been dry lately. I thought it was just that.”

“That just started with Lysithea,” Manuela sighed. She murmured a spell under her breath, a patterned circle of light appearing at her fingertips. She held it over Edelgard’s chest at her heart, lifting her other hand. Hovering over her hand appeared an image of Edelgard’s heart. Though they did not understand the image, Byleth and Dorothea recognized the look of distress on Manuela’s face.

“Your heart is showing the same signs of strain as Lysithea’s,” Manuela said. “It’s at the starting stages, but once it starts advancing it will put you at risk of something rupturing with strenuous activity. Combat is off limits.”

“What about something like childbirth?” Edelgard asked.

“It would be too dangerous. Please don’t tell me you and the professor have actually used a spell to get you pregnant.”

“No, it’s not—it’s that I’m certain it’s what Thales had hoped for.” Her voice grew quiet as she said, “For me to die young while producing heirs he could manipulate.” She smiled bitterly and said, “Then I can’t have children unless we remove one of my crests. Thales seems determined to prevent me from having a blood-related family at all.”

The bitterness of her smile made the void in Byleth’s chest twist again. Every muscle in her back tightened; she started for the door.

“Professor?” Manuela said. “Where are you going?”

“To help Hubert.”

“No you are _not_!” Dorothea snapped. “You will stay with Edie if I have to tie you to a chair!”

Byleth stopped short, looking at her with raised brows.

“I will _not_ let you go and help Hubert torture someone for information when you’ve just been told my best friend and _your fiancee_ is going to become very ill very soon! What kind of ridiculous behavior is that?”

She stood still. The void in her chest grew smaller when she turned to Edelgard, so pale and looking so weary. When Edelgard stood and walked toward her, the void disappeared and was replaced with a deep ache. She moved to meet Edelgard halfway, wrapping her arms around her.

She held tight against Edelgard’s trembling, murmuring, “I’m sorry. I won’t leave again.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard whispered, and she hid her face in Byleth’s shoulder.

“Shall I let the other Black Eagles in?” Manuela asked. “They were very concerned when we passed by, Edelgard.”

“That’s fine,” Byleth said when Edelgard nodded against her shoulder. She tilted Edelgard’s head back as Manuela walked past them, but no tears showed on her face. She kissed her brow regardless, and she stepped back when Edelgard reached up to her horned crown.

“I’d prefer to not wear this for now,” Edelgard said, moving to set it on the table.

“Let’s not cause you any headaches,” Dorothea said, and she began to unbraid Edelgard’s hair with steady hands. “Maybe wear that other crown you had at the ball?”

“I will. Thank you, Dorothea.”

“Of course, Edie,” she murmured as the others came in. “Now sit and stay relaxed.”

Edelgard sat down, but went still when she saw Lysithea come into the room. She was haggard; Byleth was able to see at a glance that she’d lost weight since last they’d met. Deep bags were under her eyes, and Linhardt and Caspar walked close at her sides. After only a few steps, she shooed them away with a huff.

“I can _walk_,” she grumbled. “Don’t treat me like an invalid.”

“You’re not, but you should be in bed,” Manuela said. “‘Bed rest’ doesn’t amount to much if you keep getting out of bed.”

“Then Linhardt shouldn’t have said anything about Thales or Edelgard,” Lysithea replied. She looked at Byleth and asked, “You really captured him?”

“We did,” Byleth said, moving to stand next to Edelgard. “He’s with Hubert now.”

“And you’re starting to break now, too?” she asked, looking at Edelgard.

“‘Break’ isn’t appropriate for either of us, Lysithea,” Edelgard said. “But yes, I am…unwell.”

Lysithea’s shoulders sagged. Quietly, she asked, “How long do we have?”

“Lysithea, please!” Ferdinand said with a slight laugh. “Don’t say it like that! Hubert will get the information we need—you and Edelgard will be all right!”

She stared at him. Rage in her eyes, she stormed to him and slapped him as hard as she could. He reeled, face flaming red, and boggled at her.

“You don’t get to tell me that!” she shouted. “You don’t know what it’s like to lie in bed and die slowly like this! To _know_ you’re dying! You don’t get to tell me everything will be fine when I could only have a week left!”

Her voice broke on the last word and she began to cough. Byleth moved quickly, grabbing another chair and taking it to Lysithea. She guided her to sit as the coughing grew worse, able to see how she coughed dark red blood into her hands.

“Professor, please move,” Manuela said, hurrying to them. She murmured another spell, setting her hands on Lysithea’s back. The coughing came to a stop, leaving Lysithea shaking.

“Oh, _Lysithea_,” Petra said faintly, seeing her hands.

Ferdinand retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, kneeling down and taking Lysithea’s hands. He wiped the blood away and held her hands gently.

“I didn’t mean to sound flippant,” he said. “I only meant to reassure you that Hubert _will_ find the answers we need. Please do not give up hope, especially when we’re so close to what you need.”

“I can’t stand not knowing,” Lysithea rasped. Her breath hitched. “And now if I have to see Edelgard go through this, I have to—I _can’t_—”

“Lysithea,” Edelgard said. She stood up, waved Ferdinand away, and knelt down before Lysithea. She took her hands and squeezed her fingers. When Lysithea looked at her, tears in her eyes, she said, “I don’t know how long we have. But I ask that you give us both more time than you’re imagining. There is nothing you nor I can gain from assuming this will overtake us in a week’s time.”

“I just want it to stop hurting,” Lysithea whispered. She began to weep when Edelgard embraced her, clinging to her. The room went silent but for her, everyone looking away as Lysithea cried against Edelgard’s shoulder. Edelgard rubbed her back gently, holding her steady.

“Lysithea,” she murmured. “Please know this one truth. I will _not_ let you die from this. I will not lose another person I hold dear to their experiments. I promise Hubert will get the information we need even if he has to tear Thales apart.” She gave Lysithea a gentle squeeze, saying, “Will you promise to have faith just a while longer?”

Lysithea nodded against her shoulder, and she straightened up after a time. She rubbed at the wet streaks on her face; there was too much weariness in her to look mortified.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Manuela said, putting a hand on Lysithea’s back. “Now that you know what’s going on, you absolutely must rest properly.”

“All right.”

“And we’re walking you to your room,” Caspar said. “I’m picking you up if you _look_ like you’re going to start coughing.”

“Fine.” She sighed, shook her head, and said, “Thank you.”

“Come on, then,” Linhardt said, moving to offer her a hand. He helped her stand, standing by while the others came close to embrace Lysithea one by one. Byleth, last in line, lingered because Lysithea clung to her coat with shaking hands.

“It’ll be okay,” she murmured, holding Lysithea tight. “I promise.” She ruffled Lysithea’s hair when she let go, saying, “Go get some rest. I’ll bring you news when we have it.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Lysithea said quietly. She left the room with Caspar and Linhardt, leaving silence behind her. Everyone turned to look at Edelgard, and she sighed in response.

“I would like to speak with the professor,” she said, reaching for Byleth’s hand. “We can discuss things over dinner later.”

“Of course, Edie,” Dorothea said. She nodded to Petra, who took Ferdinand by the shoulders, turned him about, and marched him toward the door. Bernadetta needed little prompting to hurry out after them, and Manuela and Dorothea closed the door behind them. Byleth opened her mouth, but Edelgard threw her arms around her neck before she could speak.

“Forgive me,” Edelgard said, voice hitching. “It’s unfair to ask you to be strong for me when I know you’re frightened, but—will you let me be weak?”

Byleth nodded, and she held Edelgard as she began to cry.

————

“At present,” Hubert told the council two days later, “he is refusing to tell me about the crest experiments. What he _has_ been telling me is the other plans those who slither in the dark have made for Enbarr and Fódlan.”

“Are they planning to invade?” Ervin asked.

“Yes, but the greater concern is who he claims will be leading a large number of demonic beasts and a great force of soldiers and mages.”

“Who is it?”

“He claims it is Nemesis.”

They all stared at him, confusion rising in each face.

“The…king of the rebellion?” Esfir asked. “He’s been dead for centuries.”

“Those who slither have found a way to resurrect him,” Hubert said. “Given that they all but mass produce demonic beasts and can implant crests into humans, I am not inclined to doubt him.”

“At least _we_ have his sword,” Ervin said. “And someone who can use it.”

“I can’t,” Byleth said. “Not the way I used to.”

“What do you mean?” Melis asked.

“I used it once during the mission and it nearly made me pass out,” Byleth said. “If I try to use it more than once in a battle, it _will_ make me pass out. And I don’t think it’s good for me to use it even a few more times.”

“Then I have to insist you don’t use it anymore,” Edelgard said quietly, taking her hand.

Byleth looked at her, and at the bags under her eyes. She saw how her breathing was shallow, knowing a deep breath was too painful to manage. The memory of waking in the middle of the night to Edelgard coughing hard enough to break a rib came to her, and she turned their hands about to lace their fingers together.

“I won’t,” she promised.

“Our saving grace is that Nemesis appears to be, in a sense, unfinished,” Hubert said. “He won’t move immediately if Thales isn’t there to direct him. But he _will_ come with the Agarthan army and the demonic beasts sooner than later, and by the end of the year at the latest.”

“Then we have seven months at the most,” said Ormand.

“Which will go by very quickly,” Ervin said.

“Your majesty, we have to tell the populace _something_ before we start assembling the army,” Melis said. “They won’t accept not knowing why we’re doing this.”

“I know,” Edelgard said. “We need to make an announcement before those who slither make any move to show we’re ahead of them.”

“I would mention Nemesis,” Esfir said. “The faithful will be happy to see you kill him.”

“Noted,” Edelgard said with a slight smile. “I will begin drafting the announcement and bring it to our next council in two days.”

“I will begin assembling the army, your majesty,” Ervin said. “Putting together the orders, at least.”

“Thank you, Count Bergliez.” She looked at the others and asked, “Has word about my health gotten out to anyone?”

“Not that I’ve heard,” Melis said. “I’ve had a few of my aides wander the city to hear gossip and no one has mentioned you.”

“My aides have heard the same,” Ormand said.

“Good,” Edelgard said with a sigh. “I ask that you continue to check for gossip.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Thank you. Then we will meet again in two days’ time. Marquis Vestra, Duke Aegir, Professor, if I could speak to you privately?”

The other ministers stood, bowed, and left the room. Ferdinand, a look of concern on his face, barely waited for Hubert to snap his fingers before picking up his own chair and carrying it to him. He forced him to sit, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Have you slept _at all_ in the last two days?” he asked.

“Sleep is unnecessary,” Hubert said, but there was no edge to his words. “I have to tear information out of Thales.” He froze when Edelgard turned to him and took his hands.

“Hubert,” she said, “I do not want you to kill yourself to get the information.” She smiled slightly and said, “I can’t stand the idea of not having you at my side.”

“Not to mention the fact that you’ll be more effective if you’re well rested,” Ferdinand said. “Please, Hubert, come have lunch with me and get some sleep. You can start fresh tonight.”

Hubert sighed. “If both of you insist.” He stood when Edelgard let his hands go, but said, “Lady Edelgard, please rest assured that I _will_ get information about crests soon. Before ten days pass.”

“I trust you, Hubert,” Edelgard said. “Thank you.”

He nodded, and he followed Ferdinand’s lead out of the room. Edelgard sighed shakily and turned to lean against Byleth.

“You should get more rest, El,” Byleth said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

“I have to draft that announcement, my love.”

“You have two days to write it. It’ll be fine if you take an afternoon off after breaking a rib.”

“You healed it.”

“Edelgard, are you really going to argue with me about this when you just told Hubert to rest?”

“I’m not trying to _argue_, I just—would prefer to keep my mind off things. Work is the only way I know how to do that.”

Byleth sighed, putting her hand on Edelgard’s head. After a moment, she said, “Can we try something I just thought of? We have to go to our room, though.”

Edelgard nodded, standing and taking Byleth’s hand to follow her away. They returned to their quarters, and Byleth immediately began to take off Edelgard’s crown and armor.

“Byleth, what are you—”

“You’re getting back in your sleeping clothes,” Byleth said, “I’m giving you my coat, and we’re getting in bed. Even if you don’t sleep, you’ll be resting more than you will writing that announcement.”

“I don’t see how this keeps my mind off things,” Edelgard said, but she did not resist having her armor removed.

“We’re going to talk about other things,” Byleth replied. “Like our wedding. Or kids.”

“Or—children?” She sighed with relief when Byleth gently undid her braids.

“You sounded upset about not being able to have kids. I didn’t know you wanted them.”

“I do, yes. I must admit I never really planned for them, though.”

“Then we can plan for them now.” She fetched Edelgard’s pajamas, passing Edelgard her coat when she had changed. Edelgard all but swam in the coat, all of it too long in every direction, but she smiled at it all the same.

“This still smells of flowers,” she said, holding the collar to her nose. “I don’t know how you manage it when you haven’t been to the greenhouse in weeks.”

“I’m just glad it smells nice. Come on.” She led Edelgard to bed, tucking her in so thoroughly that Edelgard laughed wearily.

“Let me loose to at least hold your hand, my love,” she said, pushing the covers away to hold her arms out to Byleth. Smiling, Byleth took off her boots and got into bed, taking one of Edelgard’s hands to hold to her cheek.

“Do you still want to have kids?” Byleth asked. “Once this is done with and you’re well again?”

“I do,” Edelgard said quietly. She ran her thumb along Byleth’s cheek. “Did you ever think about having children before going to Garreg Mach?”

“Not really, but I didn’t do a lot of planning.” She smiled, kissed Edelgard’s wrist, and asked, “What do you think our kids would be like?”

“Too inquisitive for anyone’s good,” Edelgard chuckled. “I would pester everyone in my family with hundreds of questions every day until I finally learned a little propriety.”

“I didn’t ask a lot of questions but I would get into _everything_ until my father explained what he knew about all of it. Hopefully ours just asks questions like you did.”

“She would be very spoiled having a teacher for one of her mothers,” Edelgard said. “Though I plan on spoiling her regardless.”

“You want a girl?” Byleth asked.

“I do.” She laughed quietly as she put her hand in Byleth’s hair. “Imagine her having your hair. Our little girl with your wildfire hair.”

“That’s be cute,” Byleth chuckled. “Especially if she had your eyes.”

“I want her to come into a better world than I had,” Edelgard murmured. “For her to see her mothers happy. For us to love her without being afraid for her.”

“It’ll happen, El,” Byleth said gently, brushing hair back from her face. “I promise it will.”

“I know,” Edelgard whispered. “It just seems so far away now.”

Byleth moved closer to kiss Edelgard softly. She kissed her again, and again when she heard her sigh shakily.

“I’m sorry,” Byleth said.

“Byleth, please don’t apologize to me for this,” Edelgard said. “The last thing I can bear hearing is that you feel any kind of guilt over my health.”

“Does that count for when you feel terrible when you’re pregnant later?”

Edelgard pushed her back to look at her face. The sight of a tiny, teasing smile made her hide her face in Byleth’s shoulder as she chuckled.

“You and your teasing,” she said. “Would you still tease me if we were properly married?”

“Yes,” Byleth said simply. “And I’m sure I’ll tease our daughter.”

“You’ll have to make it more obvious for her when she’s little.”

“I can do that.”

“Good,” said Edelgard. “I might have to spoil her more if you don’t.”

“You’re going to spoil her that much?”

“I might.”

Byleth laughed. “She’ll love you the most, then.”

Edelgard stared at her. She kissed her and said, “She will love you, Byleth, and just as much as me. Please don’t think otherwise.”

“I won’t,” Byleth murmured. After a thought came to her, she asked, “What would her name be?”

“I don’t know,” Edelgard admitted. “Naming a person is much more difficult than naming a strike force.”

“Can I try to think of a name?”

“Of course.”

“Then you take a nap while I do that.”

For a moment, Edelgard looked as though she would protest. Then, weariness made her shrink. She nodded and moved closer to cuddle against Byleth. In turn, Byleth held her close, and she let Edelgard sleep until the evening.

————

A week passed. Edelgard stopped attending small councils when her coughing fits began to bring blood with them. Byleth took her place on them, feeling terribly small when sitting next to Edelgard’s empty chair.

“I am getting close,” Hubert reported to the ministers. “Thales is breaking. I _will_ have answers before three days pass.”

“We have faith in you,” Byleth said. “Thank you for your hard work.”

Hubert bowed to her, but his gaze drifted to Edelgard’s chair. Quietly, he asked, “How is Lady Edelgard’s condition today?”

“She wasn’t able to sleep much for all the coughing. She’s with Manuela and Lysithea for the day.”

“I see,” he murmured.

“Perhaps you can take a break and visit her with myself and the prof—the lord regent?” Ferdinand asked.

“Forgive me,” Hubert said, “but I truly cannot stop but to eat or to sleep now. Once I am dismissed I will be returning to my work.”

Byleth lifted a hand when Ferdinand started to protest. She looked to Hubert and said, “I will report it to her majesty. Thank you, Marquis Vestra, you may return to your work.”

He bowed to her and left the room, Ferdinand looking after him a moment before looking to Byleth.

“Count Bergliez,” Byleth said, “how are things with the army?”

“They’re going well, your excellency,” he said. “Now that her majesty’s missive about those who slither has gone out, most citizens seem grateful to hear we’re assembling.”

“I’ve heard a good amount of fearful gossip,” Melis said. “It’s to be expected when we named Nemesis as our enemy.”

“The faithful are in full support of us now,” Esfir said. “It’s rather reassuring in the face of things.”

“Are there people enlisting in the army now?” Ormand asked.

“There are,” Ervin said. “Lord Regent, we will need to take in officers from the academy students when the time comes to account for our numbers. May I ask you for recommendations?”

“I’ll get them from the other professors,” she replied. “Are the students free to refuse?”

“They are. I would prefer volunteers. They must be prepared for the risks.”

“I understand. I’ll go to the academy after our meeting.” She looked at the other ministers and asked, “Has anyone heard rumors about Edelgard’s health?”

“I have,” Ormand said. “I fear it was inevitable with how little her majesty has been seen since the missive went out. It will be difficult to counter the rumors when her condition continues to degrade as rapidly as this.”

“Still,” Byleth said, “do what you can for it. We’ll have answers in three days.”

“I have faith in Marquis Vestra,” Melis said, “but it is unwise to not make a plan for the worst case scenario.”

“There is a plan,” Byleth replied. “I’m lord regent and I’ll fulfill the duty involved with that. We’ll kill Nemesis and enact all of Edelgard’s reforms.” She raised a brow and said, “But Hubert will get our answers and Edelgard and Lysithea will be well again. That is what will happen, and I will not think otherwise.”

“Your stubborn optimism is more reassuring than I would’ve expected,” Melis said with a weary smile. “Then our task is to do what we can to counter the rumors about her majesty’s health.”

“And mine is to get recommendations,” Byleth said. “We’ll meet again in three days to hear Hubert’s report.”

“Yes, your excellency,” the ministers said, and all but Ferdinand left. He looked at Byleth with concern, standing and moving to put a hand on her shoulder as she took to her feet.

“Professor,” he said, “you look exhausted. Are you sure you don’t want to rest before you go to the academy?”

“I’ll rest when I go to Edelgard and Lysithea,” she said. “I want to get the recommendations out of the way so I can focus on them until the next meeting.”

“I understand,” he sighed. “But at least stop to get some food or tea before long. You need to keep your strength up as much as Hubert does. There’s no nobility in forcing yourself to suffer.”

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” Byleth said, patting his hand. “I’ll eat before I go.”

“Good.”

“Edelgard and Lysithea are in the research hall with Manuela and Linhardt if you’d like to visit them.”

“I will do just that,” he said, letting go of her shoulder. “I hope to see you soon.”

She nodded, the two of them leaving the room and going their separate ways. Though she went to the palace kitchens, she was not wholly aware of what she ate. Her mind was consumed by the image of Edelgard’s hands, covered in blood, as she coughed in the middle of the night. As she left the palace and headed for the academy, she dwelled on how Edelgard’s nose had bled terribly afterward, paired with a blinding headache after the coughing fit.

The rest of the night had gone by slowly, Byleth staying awake to cast healing spells to soothe the worst of Edelgard’s pain and let her rest. Though no word of complaint left Edelgard in the morning, she grimaced at the sight of food and only ate a quarter of a pastry. She did not wear her armor as Byleth escorted her to the research hall, and the weight she’d lost was more obvious for it.

Lysithea was worse, but only just. Her pallor was grave, her face growing thin, and she shied away from any touch not bolstered by healing magic. Despite it, she leaned against Edelgard when she sat down beside her, and she let Edelgard gently take her hand. Byleth had left them reluctantly, and even as she entered the academy the desire to run back filled her. Sighing, she touched her ring and kept moving forward.

The professors she visited promised to send recommendations to Ervin’s office by the end of the day, and she went to Hanneman’s classroom last. She stared at the sight of her students sitting in the classroom; they stared back.

“Professor?” Hanneman said. “Are you here with good news?”

“Not the news you want,” she said, stepping inside and closing and locking the door behind her. “This is from Count Bergliez.”

“Oh,” he said quietly, shoulders sagging. He cleared his throat and asked, “How can I be of assistance, Lord Regent?”

“We need officer recommendations for the new soldiers who are enlisting,” she replied. “Either who you recommend from your classes or students who volunteer.”

“I see. I’ll get that together right away.”

“Thank you.” She looked at the students, at him, and asked, “Have you been handling their lectures?”

“Starting a few days ago and until you bring me good news. I thought it was disruptive to their studies to be passed from class to class.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said. Turning to the students, she said, “I’m sorry. I’d planned on letting you take certification tests when we came back, but your term isn’t turning out very consistently.”

“Her majesty takes priority over us, Professor,” Anahid said, the others nodding. “We can wait.”

“Has anything improved?” Lenci asked.

“Marquis Vestra should have answers in the next three days. We just need to act quickly when he has them.”

“Professor,” Hanneman said, “how were her majesty and Lysithea this morning?”

“Not well. It’s getting worse.”

He put a hand over his mouth as he sighed. He said, “If we’re wrong in our theories…Professor, I need a way to test how to remove a minor crest.” He stared when Henryk immediately raised a hand. “Yes, Henryk?”

“Test on me, sir,” Henryk said. “I don’t want my crest and if it’ll help her majesty and Miss Lysithea, I’ll do it gladly.”

Hanneman boggled at him.

“You’re absolutely sure, Henryk?” Byleth asked. “You can’t reverse this once it’s done.”

“I’m sure, Professor.”

“We don’t know what it’ll involve or how long recovery would take.”

“I’m still sure.”

Byleth looked at Hanneman and said, “Then I leave him in your care when the time comes.”

Hanneman took a deep breath, nodded, and to Henryk said, “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Henryk,” Byleth said. “I’ll send my recommendations to Ervin later today.”

“Just Henryk and Ana, right?” Maxsim asked.

“All of you.” She smiled slightly at his and Lenci’s startled expressions. “We’ll discuss it sooner than later. Hanneman, I’ll send word when Hubert has information.”

“Thank you, Professor,” he replied, and he and the students bowed as she left the classroom. She returned to the palace and went directly to the research hall. Edelgard and Lysithea sat at a table with Linhardt, who struggled with staying upright and awake. Manuela and Ferdinand, sitting at the next table, sighed with relief when they saw Byleth.

“Linhardt, we have another healer,” Ferdinand said. “Please get some—”

Linhardt put his head down and immediately fell asleep.

“—rest.”

Byleth exhaled a laugh and went to Edelgard and Lysithea, offering them her hands. As they took her hands, she asked, “Doing all right?”

“The coughing has subsided a bit,” Edelgard said.

“Have either of you eaten lunch?”

“No,” said Lysithea.

“Will you eat if it’s something sweet?”

“Maybe.”

“All right. Ferdinand, could you go get something sweet for all of us?”

“And I’ll bring tea as well,” he replied, taking to his feet and leaving the hall.

“Thank you, my love,” Edelgard murmured, kissing Byleth’s palm with dry, chapped lips. She smiled when Byleth lifted their hands to kiss her ring.

“Did Ferdinand tell you that Thales is breaking?” Byleth asked.

“He did. It’s promising.”

“One of my students volunteered to have his crest removed to test whatever Hanneman and Linhardt come up with, so don’t worry about that if you have been.”

“You certainly have a noble one in your class,” Manuela said.

“I’m glad she does,” Lysithea said. She took a breath to say more, but choked and began to cough. Byleth let go of Edelgard’s hands to set both of her hands on Lysithea’s back while casting the spell Manuela taught her. The coughing was cut short, but Lysithea shook all the same.

“Ow,” she whispered.

“Is the pain coming back?” Manuela asked

“It is,” Lysithea said, voice strained.

“Edelgard?”

“A bit,” she admitted.

“All right. Professor, pull up a chair with Edelgard. I’ll sit with Lysithea.”

Byleth brought a chair over to sit beside Edelgard as she turned in her chair. Magic on her hands, she gently set them on Edelgard’s sides. Edelgard did not hide her wince, and soon began to relax. Byleth watched Manuela, how her hands kept close to Lysithea’s spine. They sat in silence until Ferdinand returned, bearing trays of pastries and two pots of tea. Gracefully he carried them in and set them on the table.

“Freshly baked and brewed,” he said. He poured out tea for each of them, Edelgard and Lysithea sipping cautiously. They ate just as cautiously, and Byleth gently rubbed their backs as they ate.

“Please have something, Professor,” Lysithea said between tiny bites. “We’re all right.”

Byleth nodded, took a pastry, and all but swallowed it whole.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said, “please eat more slowly. I don’t want you to be sick.”

Byleth nodded, took another pastry, and made a conscious effort to chew properly. Edelgard smiled, shook her head, and ate in tiny bites.

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” Lysithea said after finishing her pastry. “It was tasty.”

“Of course,” he said, tipping his head to her.

Lysithea leaned against the back of her chair, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. When Byleth stood and lay her coat on her, she smiled, closed her eyes, and settled under the coat.

“How were things at the council?” Edelgard asked.

“Well enough,” Byleth said, sitting beside her again. “The army is coming together and there’s still no sign of those who slither. Some rumors about your health are starting, but the ministers are working on dealing with it.”

“It’s all right if they can’t deal with it completely. It’s hard to avoid when I’m hiding away like this.”

“We should think of how to address it when you’re well,” Ferdinand said.

“We could play it off as an assassination attempt by those who slither,” Edelgard said with a slight smile. “Lysithea, I assume you don’t want to be mentioned in an announcement like that?”

Silence.

“Lysithea?”

Byleth turned. Lysithea was unmoving. Even when Edelgard reached out to touch her knee, she did not stir.

“_Lysithea_?” Edelgard said, voice breaking.

Linhardt snapped awake as Manuela stood and took Lysithea’s face in hand. She checked her pulse at her throat, and then put a hand close to her mouth and nose to feel her breathing.

“Professor?” Linhardt said. “What’s happened?”

Manuela shushed him, murmuring the spell to summon a patterned circle of light at one hand. She brought it close to Lysithea’s brow, and she went pale at the image of Lysithea’s brain.

“Oh no,” she whispered. To Byleth, she said, “Professor, go fetch the palace healers. _Now_.”

Byleth bolted from the room and sprinted through the halls.

————

“We’ve mitigated the damage because the professor came so quickly,” the head royal healer told the Black Eagles that night. “This happened because of rapid swelling in her brain, most likely due to this breakdown. Her headaches were a sign of it, but we couldn’t have expected this would happen.”

“When will she wake up?” Dorothea asked.

“It depends,” the healer replied. “It would be sooner if we could stop and reverse this breakdown.”

“Hubert is still working,” Ferdinand said quietly.

“I see.” She sighed weakly. Her gaze moved to Edelgard, sitting at Lysithea’s bedside. Everyone else looked at her soon after.

“He will get our answers,” Edelgard said. She took Lysithea’s hand and, weak and faint, said, “He will.”

No one spoke. No one moved. The stillness was deep enough that all of them jumped when the door to the infirmary was flung open. Hubert stood there, ghastly pale, and he went straight to Edelgard.

“Lady Edelgard,” he said, “I was about to come report—a servant stopped me and said—” He looked at Lysithea and his shoulders sagged. “Am I too late?”

“‘Too late’?” Ferdinand echoed.

“Hubert, did you get answers?” Linhardt asked.

Hubert steeled himself and straightened his back, saying, “Thales broke an hour ago and I have information on the method of implanting a crest. I am certain you and Professor Hanneman can reverse engineer it.”

Exhaustion did not leave Linhardt completely, but his eyes grew bright. One by one, the Black Eagles grew eager, bordering on giddy. Ferdinand rushed to Hubert to kiss him thoroughly.

“You brilliant man!” Ferdinand laughed. “Let me send a message to Professor Hanneman!” He hurried from the room, a spring finally returned to his step.

“Linhardt,” Edelgard said, “get some rest before Hanneman arrives. The more well-rested and fed you are during your research, the better.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Linhardt said, sitting heavily in a chair and going straight to sleep.

Edelgard breathed a laugh and squeezed Lysithea’s hand. She said, “If you can hear me, Lysithea, please know we have our answers. We’ll have a _cure_.”

Byleth, smiling, put a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder. Edelgard reached up to touch her hand, but went still when the healer cleared her throat.

“While we have every reason to celebrate this,” she said, “I have to ask that you not get overexcited, your majesty. You’re at risk of falling into a coma when you’ve had the same kind of headaches.”

“I’ll be cautious,” Edelgard replied.

“We will be having a fine party when you and Lysithea are well!” Petra said, smiling brightly.

“That actually sounds fun,” Bernadetta said, a tentative smile on her face. “Um. Just—just us, right?”

“Just us, Bernie,” Dorothea said. She heaved a sigh and went to Hubert to kiss his cheek. “Bless you, Hubie.”

“Thank you, Hubert,” Edelgard murmured. “I don’t know how to repay you for this second chance.”

“You recovering is thanks enough for me, Lady Edelgard,” he said. “I cannot imagine standing anywhere but your side in the future. Besides, Professor Hanneman and Linhardt will deserve more praise than me soon.”

“I may have to give Linhardt free reign to study whatever he wants from now on,” Edelgard said. She took a deep, shaking breath and put a hand over her mouth as she exhaled. Byleth felt how she trembled, and she moved to kneel beside her.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

“I’m all right,” Edelgard said. “This is all so much to take in.”

“You need rest, El. You should go to bed.”

“Professor,” the healer said, “I know it won’t be private, but I’m going to recommend that her majesty stay in the infirmary.”

Byleth looked at her, one brow raised.

“Just for precaution. If anything were to develop, we would be on hand to help. We would move Miss Lysithea and her majesty to a private room.”

“Can I stay in the room?”

The healer thought a moment. “We can have a cot brought in for you.”

“Then it’s okay.”

“Byleth, I’ll be all right,” Edelgard said. “You should sleep in our bed.”

“I’ll sleep worse without you. A cot’s fine.”

Edelgard did not bother protesting, instead nodding once. She followed the healers’ direction to go to another room, Byleth fetching her sleeping clothes while the healers moved Lysithea. The Black Eagles bade them good night when Byleth returned, and Byleth dropped into a chair at Edelgard’s bedside once Edelgard had settled.

“You’re not going to lie down?” Edelgard asked.

Byleth waved a hand vaguely and mumbled, “Will when you fall asleep.” She opened her eyes properly when Edelgard reached for her. Smiling, she moved her chair closer and gave Edelgard her hand to hold.

“Be there when I wake, my love,” Edelgard murmured, and she kissed Byleth’s knuckles before closing her eyes.

“I will,” Byleth said. She settled back in her chair and fell asleep in less than a minute. When she woke, dawn was just starting to break. She gently took her hand from Edelgard’s and rubbed her face. When she looked at Edelgard, she realized she had not moved an inch since the night before. Byleth stood without thinking and shook Edelgard’s shoulder.

“El?” she said.

Silence.

Her chest began to tear as her throat closed up. She rolled Edelgard onto her back and shook her again. Edelgard did not stir, and Byleth’s eyes burned.

“_Edelgard_?” she said, and she was loud enough to draw attention. Healers rushed into the room, pushing Byleth out of the way to tend to Edelgard. Unable to do much else, Byleth stood by and watched them work. She found herself sitting when the head healer arrived, distantly aware of how there were tears on her face.

“It’ll be all right, Professor,” the healer said. “We’ll keep it from advancing further.”

Byleth nodded, but no words entered her head.

“I’ll have the Black Eagles summoned,” she said. “Please sit with her majesty.”

She nodded again, moving her chair back over to Edelgard’s bedside to sit. She took one of Edelgard’s hands to hold between hers, and she watched Edelgard’s face. Time was lost to her then; when someone threw their arms around her, she did not know how long she had been there.

“Oh, _Professor_,” Dorothea said. “Please look at me.” She leaned back as Byleth turned, sighing at her red eyes. She kissed Byleth’s brow and said, “Listen to me, Professor. Edie’s still here. Lysithea’s still here. Don’t despair now or it’ll only make things too difficult to deal with.”

“Professor,” Linhardt said, “I swear that Professor Hanneman and I will find the way to remove their crests in less than three days.”

Byleth looked at him. Throat too tight to manage a reply, she nodded.

“Okay, let’s get some food in us to start the day,” Caspar said.

“I will be helping you bring food here,” Petra said. She paused a moment to kiss Dorothea’s cheek before following Caspar away.

“Professor,” Hubert said, “when did this happen?”

“This morning,” Byleth said, voice weak.

“I see,” he said. He grimaced and quietly said, “At least she will be getting rest of some sort.”

“And it’s the same for her majesty, ma’am?” Ferdinand said to the head healer.

“It is. The sooner this breakdown is stopped, the sooner they’re going to wake.”

“Then I’ll head to the research hall now,” said Linhardt. “Less than three days, Professor, I promise.”

Byleth watched him go before turning back to Edelgard. She took a deep breath, exhaled shakily, and took another deep breath to steady herself. She squeezed Edelgard’s hand.

“Please wake up soon, El,” she whispered, kissing her fingers. “I’ll be here.”

Edelgard did not stir, and so Byleth stayed with her and with Lysithea. Hubert and Ferdinand became her eyes, ears, and hands that day, bringing reports from the other ministers and Thales as he continued to shatter. The other Black Eagles came and went at irregular intervals, always unable to hide their slight looks of disappointment when they saw Edelgard and Lysithea were still unconscious.

Byleth waited through it, through the visits and the check-ups from the healers, and waited for Hubert’s final report from Linhardt that day.

“They are progressing as quickly as we could hope,” he told them all that evening as they shared dinner in the infirmary. “I expect them to finish well within Linhardt’s promised timeline.”

“What is it that they will be _doing_, though?” Petra asked. “I am still not understanding how a second crest was forced onto Edelgard and Lysithea.”

“The process is called a ‘blood reconstruction surgery,’” Hubert said. “To put it simply, it’s manipulating the blood to call on a crest introduced to a person’s body by a blood sample from a person who naturally has the crest, or extracted from a crest stone.”

“That’s not exactly simple, Hubert,” Caspar said.

“No, I think I have understanding now,” Petra said. “In a sense, it is tricking the body to take in and use something it didn’t originally have, yes?”

“Correct. The experiments in their youth were about finding the best place to introduce a crest into the body without immediately triggering this breakdown. But as we see, the body cannot keep up with having the power of two crests.

“What Linhardt and Professor Hanneman will be doing is less ‘removing’ a crest and more a procedure they’re calling ‘diminishing’ a crest. They said a true removal would require technology we don’t have and that it may put too much strain on Lady Edelgard and Lysithea’s bodies. The diminishing will leave both crests in place, but prevent the minor crest from being called on again. This will, should their theories prove correct, stop the breakdown and allow them to recover and use the power of their major crests.”

“Aren’t their major crests the ones that were added to them?” Caspar asked. “Shouldn’t we diminish those?”

“They are concerned that diminishing the more powerful crest will put strain on their bodies and inhibit their recovery. I am disinclined to take more risks.”

“Agreed,” Ferdinand said as Caspar nodded.

“Hubert,” Byleth said, “when should we summon Henryk?”

“The student who volunteered his crest? I will ask Linhardt and Professor Hanneman in the morning. Sooner than later, I would expect.”

“All right. If the other students are with him when you find him and they ask to come with, let them.”

He raised a brow.

“He volunteered, but I’m sure he’s nervous. Let his friends come with him.”

“Very well. I will trust them with being discreet about the matter.”

“They are. More than certain aides.”

“Is that a joke I hear from you, Professor?” Dorothea asked with a wry smile. “I didn’t expect that.”

“It’s a little better now,” Byleth said. She finished her food and went to Edelgard and Lysithea. She rearranged their blankets slightly, tucking Lysithea in and pulling the blanket higher on Edelgard’s chest. Stroking Edelgard’s hair, she murmured, “It’s getting better.”

“And it’ll keep getting better, Professor,” Caspar said, grinning.

Byleth smiled slightly and nodded. They soon left her for the night, and she brought her chair over to sit between Edelgard and Lysithea’s beds. She watched them, exhaustion in every inch of her. She settled more firmly in her chair as her eyes started to close.

“I’ll be here when you both wake up,” she said, and she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke, the healers were in the room and checking on Edelgard and Lysithea. The healer who noticed she was awake smiled at her.

“Everything’s still okay, Professor,” he said. “The swelling is under control and there’s no indication of damage.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said, rubbing her face. “Have any of the Black Eagles come by yet?”

“Not yet, ma’am. It’s still fairly early if you’d like to rest more.”

“I’m fine, but thank you.”

The healer bowed to her, all of them leaving soon after. Byleth rearranged Edelgard and Lysithea’s blanket again, sitting on the edge of Edelgard’s bed. She set her hand gently on Edelgard’s chest to feel her breathing, soon turning to Lysithea to watch her breathe. She only looked away when someone knocked on the door some time later, finding Hubert there.

“Good morning,” he said with a smile. “I am happy to report that Professor Hanneman had a breakthrough last night. They are ready for your student.”

She stared at him. After a moment, she asked, “To do the procedure?”

“Correct. They are preparing themselves and will come to the infirmary soon.”

She continued to stare. It took another moment, but she began to smile. She said, “Please go summon Henryk.”

“At once, Professor.” He turned on his heels and left, Byleth simply sitting and staring at where he had been. She let out a shaking laugh, putting a hand over her mouth. She leaned down to kiss Edelgard’s brow, laughing again as she straightened up. When she settled to wait again, a measure of excited impatience was in her. The next knock on the door couldn’t come fast enough, and she stood because she saw Hanneman and Linhardt in the doorway. Hanneman smiled at her, nearly grinning, as he went to offer her a hand.

“We have it sorted, Professor,” he said. “All we need to do is test it out.”

“Hubert’s gone to get Henryk,” she replied.

“Then if everything goes well, we could have Lysithea and Edelgard through this by tonight,” Linhardt said.

“Through the procedure,” Hanneman said. “I’m not an expert on how quickly people come out of comas.” He heaved a sigh, relief on his face, and said, “I’ve never been more relieved to finish researching something.

“I’ll be happy to go back to napping more,” Linhardt said, sitting in the chair. “This has almost been more exhausting than the war.”

“You’ll have time to rest while her majesty and Lysithea recover,” Hanneman said. “Manuela will know more about that timeline than me, Professor.”

Byleth nodded, all of them looking to the door when it was knocked on. Hubert was there, Henryk beside him and Anahid, Lenci, and Maxsim behind them. The students froze at the sight of Edelgard and Lysithea, standing still in shock until Hubert took Henryk’s shirt collar in hand and walked him forward.

“To repeat myself,” he said as the others followed them into the room, “the nature of their illness is not to be repeated to anyone. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir,” they said at once.

“Good.” He let go of Henryk’s shirt and touched his shoulder, saying, “I thank you for this. Truly.”

Henryk, dumbstruck, stood still for a few seconds before bowing to him.

“We’ll borrow another room for this,” Hanneman said, putting a hand on Henryk’s other shoulder.

“Can I ask what’s going to happen first, sir?” Henryk said.

“Of course. We will take a sample of your blood to find the crest patterns inherent in it, then make an incision over your heart to cast a matching, binding inversion spell where the crest patterns coalesce the most.” Because Henryk went ashen, he said, “I will have Linhardt and the head healer tend to the incision the entire time and you will be asleep for the duration.”

He stood still a moment longer before shaking himself, clapping his hands against his face, and saying, “Yes sir!”

“That’s the spirit,” Hanneman said, gripping his shoulder. “You and Linhardt come with me, the rest of you please wait here.”

He led Henryk and Linhardt away, leaving silence behind them. Byleth sat down on Edelgard’s bed again, Hubert moving to stand on the other side, and she smiled slightly at the students.

“I really did plan on your term going smoother than this,” she said.

“Ana said it best,” Lenci said. “Her majesty is more important.”

“Things should get back to normal soon. We’ll start preparing for certification tests.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes, and said, “I haven’t turned in the recommendations for you all. Hubert, can you tell Count Bergliez I recommend all my students for positions in the new divisions we’re building? When you have a minute.”

“It will be done,” he replied.

“You’re really recommending _all_ of us?” Maxsim asked.

“I am. Things will be getting back to normal and we can get back to work. And the best way to learn is to do, so I want you to be included in this.”

Lenci and Maxsim looked at each other, soon starting to smile. Lenci turned to Anahid to hug her fiercely, Maxsim hugging them both hard enough to lift them from their feet.

“Don’t do that to Henryk when he comes back,” Anahid coughed when Maxsim let them go.

“I won’t, I won’t,” he chuckled.

“Thank you, Professor,” said Lenci. “We won’t waste the opportunity.”

“We expect you not to,” Hubert said.

“Marquis Vestra,” Byleth said.

He sighed and tipped his head to her, saying, “Lord Regent.”

They settled in to wait, Maxsim pacing back and forth around the room while Anahid held Lenci’s hand. Minutes passed in silence, stretching into an hour before any sound was made. The sound of a few sets of footsteps made them turn toward the door. Linhardt came in first, followed by Henryk as he slowly walked in with Hanneman and the head healer on either side of him. Henryk was pale, holding a hand to his chest, but he smiled in spite of it.

“It stings pretty bad,” he said. “But I’m okay.”

“And the procedure worked as expected?” Hubert asked.

“Precisely as expected,” Hanneman said, dabbing sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. “You’ll just have to give _us_ time to recover between them. It requires a fair amount of concentration.”

“Please sit down, Professor,” Byleth said, gesturing to the chair between Edelgard and Lysithea’s beds. “Linhardt, Henryk, you as well. I’ll bring another chair in, Henryk.” She fetched two chairs, setting one down for the head healer and taking the other to Henryk. He sat down heavily, wincing as he pressed down on his chest.

“Don’t do that,” Lenci said, pulling his hand away.

“Sorry,” he said. “But it’s like I’ve got a little piece of my chest missing.”

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Anahid asked.

“No, it’s just—not there anymore.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “My crest’s gone.”

“Regretting it?” Maxsim asked with a smirk.

He laughed. “I’d send a very proud letter to my mother if Marquis Vestra allowed it.”

“Not for a while longer,” said Hubert. “But potentially soon.”

“Soon,” Byleth said, looking to Edelgard and smiling. “It’ll be soon.”

————

The night came and went, two more nights following with no changes. Byleth woke at dawn on the cot, the cricks in her neck finally having driven her out of her chair. She sat there silently, rubbing her eyes, and let her mind be blank for a time.

“Ow.”

The sound was so faint, so raspy that she nearly missed it. She looked toward the door, but found it closed as she’d left it the night before. Edelgard was still when she checked her.

“Pr’fess’r?”

Byleth shot to her feet upon seeing that Lysithea’s eyes were open, were focused, and she rushed to her bedside.

“Where’m I?” Lysithea mumbled.

“The palace infirmary,” Byleth said, taking one of her hands when she reached out. “You’re all right. You’ve been in a coma for about a week.”

“I was in the…the research hall.”

“That’s where you passed out. You’re all right.” She laughed weakly, brushing hair back from Lysithea’s face. “You’ll be fine from now on.”

“Why’s my chest hurt?” Lysithea asked, voice starting to grow clearer.

“Linhardt and Hannemann diminished your crest of Charon.”

Lysithea looked at her blankly.

“They removed it,” Byleth said. “That’s what it means.” She smiled. “You and Edelgard only have one crest now.”

Lysithea stared, eyes widening and jaw dropping. As she smiled, laughing with disbelief, she began to cry. She continued to laugh, to cry, and asked, “They figured it out?”

“They did,” Byleth said, and she leaned down to hug Lysithea. “You’re okay now.”

As her laughter faded into weeping, she nodded against Byleth’s shoulder. She shook terribly, but Byleth held her steady.

“Is Edelgard okay?” Lysithea asked.

“She needs to wake up, but—”

“By…leth?”

They both turned. Edelgard’s eyes were open, quickly gaining focus. Lysithea, smiling, let Byleth go so she could dart to Edelgard’s bed. She took Edelgard’s face in her shaking hands.

“El,” she whispered. She laughed faintly. “You’re awake!”

“Was…there doubt I’d wake?”

“You and Lysithea were in a coma for a week. But you’re all right now.” She laughed again. “You’re really awake!”

“Professor,” Lysithea said, laughing once again, “tell her the best part!”

“‘Best’?” Edelgard asked.

“We only have one crest! They cured us!”

Edelgard stared at her. She looked at Byleth with tears in her eyes. When Byleth nodded, a weak laugh left her. She laughed again and began to cry. She reached up to wipe them away, but her hands shook too much to manage it. Byleth wiped them away for her, unable to care about the tears she began to feel on her face.

A healer came in then, jumping at the sight of Edelgard and Lysithea awake. He turned and ran away, the head healer and a team of healers coming in soon after. Byleth stepped away to let them check on both of them, finally drying her face. The healers were still checking them when Hubert came into the room, followed by Dorothea, Linhardt, and the rest of the Black Eagles.

“Lady Edelgard!” Hubert said, going to Edelgard’s bedside. “You’re awake!”

Linhardt went directly to Lysithea and hugged her the moment the healers let him. Dorothea did the same to Edelgard, laughing brightly.

“Oh, _Edie_!” she said. “You’re all right!”

“How’re you feeling, Edelgard?” Caspar asked.

“I feel like something is missing in my chest, but I’m all right.” She looked at Lysithea and asked, “Are you all right?”

“I am,” Lysithea replied. She laughed when Petra hugged her after Linhardt let go.

“Now we can have that party Petra talked about,” Bernadetta said, smiling.

“I will be more than happy to plan it!” Ferdinand said. Though he was smiling, he began to cry. He sniffed hard in an attempt to stop, but it only made him cry harder. Hubert went to him, a fond smile on his face, and embraced him to let him cry on his shoulder.

Byleth went to Edelgard’s bed as the healers moved away and Dorothea let go. She took Edelgard’s left hand and kissed her ring.

“We can plan for so many things now, my love,” Edelgard said quietly.

“We can,” Byleth said, smiling at her. “We really can.” She leaned down to kiss Edelgard, keeping close to whisper, “I love you, El.”

“I love you too, Byleth,” Edelgard whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm ending TNOF here for a few reasons. First and foremost is to trick my brain into not burning out on one single story, as I expect a lot of content in the next two parts I have planned. Second is because I hit an emotional climax with Edelgard and Lysithea's health issues being resolved that I didn't want to try to continue past in terms of getting to another ending (or endings). Third is that I've done the ultra-long fic thing before and I inevitably feel like I'm overstuffing the story and leading to reader fatigue, and I don't want to do that.
> 
> But this does mean I've already started working on the next story, which is titled The Nature of Rising, and it'll be dealing with fun action-y bits and a certain ceremony Byleth and Edelgard have ahead of them sooner than later! And maybe more hints of a little one throughout. :)
> 
> Thank you for the support so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter and everything that comes to follow in The Nature of Rising!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pair of scenes to set the stage for where the story begins and let me get used to their voices and speech. I really couldn't resist the urge for flowery language and Edelgard being an absolute wreck for Byleth.


End file.
